Harry Barton
by Jumper712
Summary: Set after GOF, Harry learns who his true father is and embarks on an adventure that he could never have forseen. Will include charcaters from both the Harry Potter and Marvel universes. Set after the events of the Avengers. Based on the movies rather than comics. I know the first chapter is bad, will edit when I get some spare time. Rated T, may go up later.
1. Meet the Father

Harry Barton

Chapter 1: Meet the father

Harry had been at home, or rather the place he was forced to live for three weeks now, three weeks of nightmare filled dreams and sleepless nights. Last night was no exception, he had dreamed of Cedric dying in front of him, he couldn't help but let his mind wander as he worked under the boiling sun it was reaching the hottest part of the day but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to rest until the garden was clean of weeds, even then he would be lucky to get a meal, more likely leftovers and a small glass of water. He winched as the rose bushes cut open his hand, he didn't show any more pain then that, he knew if he complained he would get lashed, it was something he would rather avoid. The sun moved across the sky it seemed painfully slow too some but honestly Harry enjoyed the quiet and the work, he just wished he wasn't forced to do it and wasn't starved in the process. He sighed as the shadows lengthened and the coolness of the evening began to set it, he had barely finished half the garden.

'Get in here freak' his uncle growled from the back door. Harry walked tiredly up to the house, as he passed his uncle, Vernon grabbed him and threw him to the floor, 'Go to your room Freak' Harry looked wistfully at the mountains of food adorning the table. His uncle smirked cruelly 'If you wanted to eat boy, you should have finished the garden' He said almost gleefully. Harry sighed and tried to stand, but he was barely on his hands and knees before his uncle kicked him and Harry was sent tumbling through the doorway. He pushed himself to himself to his feet hurriedly and scrambled up the stairs before his uncle had a change of heart and decided to beat him again. He stumbled through the door to his room too tired to do anything but collapse face first on his bed and let sleep overtake him.

It was early, when Harry's eyes snapped open his usual nightmare had awoke him. No sounds from the birds the morning sun only just peaking over the horizon. Privet Drive was quiet the wind making the only sound as it bushed quietly against the trees. Inside number four a green eyed boy of the name Harry Potter aged fourteen lay away on his bed, dried tear marks on his cheeks, no of pain or sadness he had learnt a long time ago if he cried in pain the pain would just get worse. No Harry Potter was angry, scratch that he was furious, his so called best friends had abandoned him, for 3 weeks now he had hadn't heard a single word from them no letters not even a note telling him what was going on, finally after three weeks of desperate letters begging for news he had finally gotten a reply for all the fucking good that had done he thought bitterly, from the way it sounded they were together having fun, he half expected them to be a couple by now and not both telling him. He didn't even know where they were, or what was going on in the outside world, no news of Voldemort or what he was planning, and he was the one who had to watch him come back. All the while he been locked up here after watching Cedric die, forced to return to the one place he hated more then all others the one place he wished he could leave and never return to. With no news and no real contact to the world which he belonged in.

The soft thud outside his window startled him, he grabbed his wand and moved across, glancing down he say his guard laying face down in the grass still and no assailant insight. He jumped when he heard the loud knocking on the door, he groaned knowing his uncle would take this out on him whether or not it was his fault, sure enough 'BOY GET THE RUDDY DOOR' sliding his wand into his pocket he moved to open his bedroom door before remembering he had been locked in, he banged his head against the frame, this was going to be even worse. The knocking persisted and he heard the floorboards groan under his uncles weight as he pushed himself out of bed, his heavy footfalls echoed throughout the house as he made his way downstairs muttering about freaks and being woken at ungodly hours. He heard the front door open and his uncles voice travel up the stairs, barely staying rational. 'Who are you', he heard his snark 'and what are you doing at this hour?' Harry stood hardly breathing hoping beyond all it was Dumbledoor or someone sent by him to get him out of here. He heard a calm American voice answer 'My name is Clint Barton and I'm here for my son Harry' Harry's eyes opened wide at this his wildest dream had just been fulfilled. He heard Vernon's reply angry and tense, holding back just enough to stop himself screaming 'You're that freaks father, where the fuck have you been.'

'What did you just call my son?' Harry could hear the anger in the strangers voice.

'I called him freak that's...' That's as far as Vernon got before he howled in pain, Harry heard the distinct snap of bones, a sound he was only too familiar with. 'Where's my son' the anger was still there, Vernon stayed quiet moaning in pain. 'Answer me or I'll break your other leg' he growled out. 'Up...upstairs' his uncle stuttered out 'end of the hall on the right.'

Light footsteps, so quiet he could hardly hear them. He heard his aunt's shrill voice 'Who do you think you are walking into my house?' She demanded. The same voice answered in the same controlled manner, harry could tell it was a forced calmness. 'I'm hear for my son and if either you or the fat ones get in my way we'll have a problem.' Petunia whimpered and Harry heard her usher Dudley back into his room. Harry moved away for the door training his wand at it, ready to defend himself. He heard the locks on his door being pulled back and then the door was swung open, and a man stood in the doorway, tall and powerful, at least to Harry he seemed that way, he stood taller than his uncle and seemed to fill the doorway, but by no means was he fat, he was muscular and lean. He gave a gentle smile at Harry 'Hello son' All Harry could do was stare his was like his own reflection looking back at him, but with lighter hair and brown eyes. Harry lowered his wand slowly but didn't relax his grip, Barton, Clint, His father smiled slightly at that. 'You've got good instincts kid, never trust someone until you know there trustworthy.' Harry smiled back at this, a tight smile no real happiness in that smile. 'It's the one good thing that came out of this year' he said bitterly. Barton nodded 'Well how about you pack everything up and we leave this place?'

'Really' Hope flooded Harry and Barton Smiled widely seeing this hope in his eyes. He crouched down and look Harry directly in his eyes 'Harry I'm your father, I'll explain all but I'd rather not be here longer than we half to be.' Harry nodded 'Ok, just let me pack' With a few waves of his wand his belongings were packed into his trunk and Hedwig's cage shrunk and packed away. He bent to pick up the trunk but his father beat him to it. 'Come on son' He placed his on Harry's shoulder and frowned when he felt him flinch. He lead Harry down the stairs, Harry smirking when he saw Dudley and Petunia Huddling in the doorway at the far end of the hallway. His uncle lay on the floor whimpering as Harry and his father walked out the door. Harry frowned as his father lead him down the street towards the park 'umm Dad' he tried out the word it sounded strange 'Mr. Barton?' he hesitantly asked. Barton looked down at him with a smile 'Just call me Clint for now' Harry nodded 'Ok Clint where are we going?' Harry asked. 'To the park' Clint replied 'You'll see when we get there' he had a small smirk on his face not unlike the Weasley twins had after pulling a particularly clever prank. The park came into view and Clint lead him to an open field he held up a remote and pressed a button and an aircraft shimmered into view. Harry gasped slightly not having seen this outside of magic before. 'Come on son' Clint said walking up the ramp into the jet 'Time to take you to your new home' turning back to face Harry a broad smile plastered on his face.

AN: Please rate and review, constructive criticism welcome, please just don't say its bad or I have bad grammer, please suggest on how to improve. Not sure how regular my updates will be, but will try and publish at least one chapter a week, will possibly be a lot more for the first couple of weeks as I have five chapters already lined up.


	2. Revelations and Reasons

Harry Barton

AN:

First off thank you to everyone who read, and reviewed. Now I have noticed several people have pointed out that Harry accepted Barton as his dad rather fast, how I see it is that he hasn't accepted him as his dad but rather someone who looks like his father and who has offered to get him out of an abusive household. I don't know of anyone in the same situation who wouldn't take any chance to get out.

I wasn't entirely sure how to write a convincing sense where Barton explains everything without Dumbledore turning up and I'm still not sure whether Dumbledore is evil or just made some stupid mistakes. Several people have also asked about Harry doing magic without getting punished don't worry that will be addressed later, if not in this chapter then the next.

Chapter 2: Revelations and Reasons

Clint had taken the Quinjet up to 40,000 feet and had it comfortably cruising about 500 miles per hour, the jet could go an awful lot faster if he wanted it to,he could reach New York in just under 3 hours but he wanted this time to speak to his son, find out about and then work out how he was going to explain to the rest of the team and SHIELD how he had a son. He smiled slightly as he thought about their reactions. Natasha would quirk an eyebrow as she did when confused or excited or felt any emotion at all really and probably not say anything. Bruce would smile is his restrained way and worry if the kid was going to make the other guy come out. Tony would gleefully laugh and start planning was of corrupting his son. Steve would be happy for him, he genuinely liked kids and would probably look out for him. He wasn't overly worried why not the most sane or normal bunch of people Clint had ever met he knew that if he asked that they would look out for his son if he asked them too.

He looked over at his son who sat in the seat next to him, and couldn't help but feel that these past 15 years a part of him had been missing, a part which had now been returned to him. Harry's eyes were closed his face truly peaceful for the first time since he met him, his was head bobbing in sleep, something Natasha routinely told him that he did as well. He smiled he knew owed the boy a few explanations but he would give him that and more if he could but he swore to himself that no-one would take his son away from him, not now that he had found him and he would train him to protect himself.

Harry opened his eyes slowly the rhythmic rumble of the aircraft's jets trying to rock him back to sleep. 'Hey kid' The voice beside him made him snap his eyes open. He glanced around quickly before his senses fully returned to him and he remembered what happened this morning. 'Hi Clint' Harry replied now fully awake. 'Where are we?' he asked, for all he could see out the window was cloud and sea. Clint Smiled 'About 1,000 miles from London where over the Atlantic.' Harry looked surprised at this 'Where are we going?' Harry sounded genuinely confused. 'New York, Stark tower to be precise.' Harry's eyes opened wide at this, he knew what Stark tower was after it had been on the news for the past few years, it was impossible not to know. Clint smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. 'So I get to meet the avengers?' He asked amazement in his voice. 'Look behind you' Clint said with a smile, harry looked over his shoulder in confusion and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the compound bow and quiver against one of the seats. 'You're...you're Hawkeye?' Harry asked now completely in awe of the man sitting next him. Clint reached over and ruffled Harry's hair frowning again when Harry flinched away from his hand. Clint would find out what those damn Dursley's had done to his son, but he wouldn't press until Harry was ready.

Harry fell back in his seat, this all seemed surreal and too much, he glanced at Clint who was busy watching the displays in front of him so he quickly pinched himself while his father was distracted, it hurt so he knew this wasn't a normal dream, worry filled him Voldemort could have captured him and locked him inside his mind. 'Harry...Harry?!' Harry jumped slightly he had been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Clint talking to him. 'You Ok there?' Clint look genuinely concerned as he looked at his son. 'I'm fine' Harry gave his standard response when he felt overwhelmed. Clint pushed a button and a low whine filled the cockpit for a second, he pushed himself out of his seat and swivelled Harry's chair to face him. 'Harry you don't have to hide anything from me Ok?' Harry could hear the concern in Clint's voice. But he still kept quiet, he didn't want to upset his new dad or want him to be ashamed of not being strong enough. Clint looked Harry straight in his eye and held his gaze neither of them blinking. 'Harry I'll never be ashamed of you, you've got nothing to be ashamed of, those Dursley's should be the ones who are ashamed.' Harry looked down at the floor his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Clint placed his hand under Harry's chin and lifted it until he met his eyes. 'You don't have to tell me anything until your ready' Harry nodded as he fought to hold back tears, no-one had ever cared enough to wait for him. The Dursleys never wanted him to speak, and beat him if he didn't answer or didn't answer fast enough for that matter and Hermione would sit and demand answers until he told her.

The thought of his former best friend brought a frown to his face. He couldn't understand it, Ron sadly he could understand abandoning him, he had done it before and any chance to make himself feel better about himself or make himself more of a hero he would do. Harry knew that most of the stories surrounding him had come either directly from Ron or influenced in some way by Ron's story telling. But Hermione had always stood by him no matter what, even at the start of the previous year when the entire school was shunning him she stood by him, he was even planning to ask her to the Yule Ball until he had mentioned this to Ron who had told him that he had already asked her, he was more than a little pissed off over this but didn't say anything as he didn't want to ruin his first friendship again. Now though on a jet flying away from his former life he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made a huge mistake letting Ron back into his life. Harry knew he would miss Hermione more than anyone else, even though he was mad at her for not writing he still missed her, he just hoped he would be able to see her again soon and get her to explain why she had abandoned him.

'What's got you so confused?' The question snapped Harry out of his thoughts and he turned red in embarrassment he hadn't realised Clint was still resting on the floor before him, he would have questioned it but Clint looked quite comfortably in a weird predatorial way. Harry though wondering how much could say without sounding like a whiny teenager. 'I was just thinking about my friends' Clint smiled at that, before SHIELD he hadn't had friends since he was younger than Harry but now, now he guessed that he would call the people he had fought with over New York, the Avengers his friends. 'You'll get to see them again, if that's what your worried about' He replied with a reassuringly smile. Harry gave non committal shrug 'I just want to talk to them, find out why they've been ignoring me all summer' Clint gave a little smirk he knew the look in Harry's eyes it was the same one Tony got whenever he started talking about Pepper, not that Tony would ever admit to having feelings towards his fiery assistant. 'What to talk to them,or talk to her?' Clint's question made Harry's face burn red again. Something that seemed to be happening quite a lot and he couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. Clint's smirk grew at this and he reached out to ruffle Harry's hair but stopped himself remembering his reaction the last time he had done that 'Don't worry kid, I've seen that look before you can contact your friend when we arrive if you wish' Harry nodded he wanted to talk to Hermione right now, all this seemed to much to deal with on his own.

Clint pushed himself off the floor, and moved back to his seat but he kept it facing towards Harry who was now looking around the jet with interest for the first time, Clint could see that he had no idea about what most of the instruments or controls were for, so with a smile and final a base on where to start a conversation that hopefully would actually lead somewhere.

Two hours later Harry had a fairly good idea of how this jet, Quinjet Clint had called it worked, he could even fly it, kind of but Clint didn't approve of Harry's methods of learning to fly which were turn off autopilot and just figure it out. But Clint had seen the childish smile on Harry's face when he had gained control and was now flying like it was natural.

Harry was smiling, the biggest smile he'd had since he had learnt he had a godfather at the end of his third year. This felt easy, and natural, he had always picked up spells quickly, something that bothered Hermione to no end he knew since she always spent hours researching the spell before attempting it, but Harry could never learn that way, he learnt by doing this figuring them out as he went along not by theory or from books. He glanced over at Clint who had looked worried earlier when Harry had taken control but now appeared to be relaxed and was even watching Harry with a smile and look he couldn't figure out. He wondered for a moment before pushing it out of his mind and turning back to the task at hand. 'Having fun?' the question startled him slightly, but he smiled 'Yeah he replied more fun then I have in a long while'. Clint nodded and then reached over and re-engaged the auto pilot. Harry looked at him confusion spread across his face. 'Harry' he said slowly, 'We need to talk' Harry nodded suddenly feeling a lot more nervous then he had been and turned his chair to face Barton's.

'I guess I owe you an explanation' for the first time not looking at Harry but rather slightly down. Harry didn't say anything, he was bursting with questions but he knew that those questions would be answered quicker if he listened rather than spoke. 'First off, I'm sorry, sorry I couldn't find you sooner but you were hidden from me until now, I don't know how but you were' Harry could see the sorrow in Barton's eyes. 'Its not your fault' Clint's head snapped up 'You looked for me even though you couldn't find me?' Clint nodded at this 'Then it's not your fault, its the fault of whoever hid me' Clint's face brightened at this and he smiled. 'Ok well I guess I should explain everything, where do you want me to start?' Harry snorted in amusement at this, and raised an eyebrow. Clint just looked confused so Harry sighed 'This is a story right?' Clint nodded 'Well most stories start at the beginning, maybe that's were you should start?' Clint smiled at this and nodded his assent. 'Ok well how much do you know about your family history?' Harry looked slightly ashamed by this question 'Not a lot, My parents where, or I thought they were Lily and James Potter, and my...James' parents were Charles and Alice Potter and my mums parents were Andrew and Lucy Evens, that's all I know sorry'

Clint smiled honestly he hadn't really expected much more. 'Ok well I'll start with how were related, James' father Charles had an older sister Angela, he was what you know as a squib, she married another squib William Barton, they were my parents and I was James' cousin.' Harry nodded this was why Clint looked so much like James he guessed although he didn't know why he had never seen him in any of the photos he had of James. 'My parents working for SHIELD, they were killed by a Soviet assassin 3 years before you were born, I was 16 at the time. SHIELD recruited me straight out of high school and I've been working for them ever since.' He sounded a little sad at this almost as if he wished his life had turned out slightly different. 'I never really had contract with James until his parents die, they died the same year as mine, they forbade James from ever contacting, I guess it was because I was a muggle or something. When they died he contacted me, wanting to meet the last remaining member of his family. This was just after he and lily had married, they were around 20 at the time, Ironically he was only 9 months younger than me and with our looks we could have been brothers. After meeting him and getting to know him and his young wife, I was all but living with them and using my skills to help them in the war they were fighting in. I had known them for about 8 months before they told me, told me that your dad was made infertile by a spell cast by Snape in your fathers 6th year.' Harry's eyes darkened in anger at this, that man had an awful lot to answer for and sooner rather than later Harry would ensure that he would get what he deserved. Clint reached out and laid his hand reassuringly on Harry's shoulder, it was tantamount to how angry Harry was that he didn't even flinch when he did this 'Don't worry Snape will get what's coming to him, you can have my word on that' Harry nodded tension draining from his face, whoever this man would become to him, whether it be his father or just an adult he could look up, he felt as if he could trust him to keep his word.

'When I learnt of this I felt terrible, I knew how badly your parents want a child, in fact they want 3 and possibly could have done in the future if not for Tom Riddle' Harry looked shocked, and Clint smiled at this 'Don't forget I work for SHIELD, just because we don't have contact with your world doesn't mean we don't know about it' Harry gave a sheepish smile at this, it was silly to assume that no-one knew of the wizarding world. 'Well you're parents had a suggestion, because I looked so much like James no-one would have to know that he could never have children, I believe the only person he ever told was Lily and that was because he couldn't hide anything from her.' Harry just stared in amazement for what everyone had told him Lily hadn't even kissed anyone other than James. Clint laughed gently at Harry's expression. 'No don't worry I never slept with you're mother,' he contemplated for a second before adding 'Wish I could have she was hot.' Harry just opened and closed his mouth several times, too shocked by this revelation to speak. He regained his senses as Clint began to speak again 'No I never slept with her, what we did was the magical form of IVF' seeing Harry's blank look he explained what IVF was and how it worked.

A beep shocked them both their heads glancing around, before Clint realised it was the warning alarm he had set to tell them when they were over The Hamptons, he was slightly shocked he hadn't realised how long they had been talking for. 'Come on, we need to get ready to land' he gestured to Harry and swung his seat around disabling the auto pilot and taking control. A look of disappointment crossed Harry's face. 'Don't worry, I'll teach you to land and take off and then you can pilot this jet all by yourself, that sound fair?' Harry's eyes lit up at this and he nodded enthusiasticly. Harry was amazed by the size of the city in front of him, never before had he seen so many buildings in one place and across the skyline 3 huge towers seemed to stretch higher that all the rest and Clint was piloting the jet straight towards one. Will skill born of hundreds of hours in the cockpit a swung the jet over a landing pad and settled it down gently. The ramp lowered slowly as Harry and Clint stood up, apprehension showed on Harry's face, nervous of what he would face. 'Don't worry kid' Clint's voice was trying to be reassuring. 'I'll protect you, now you ready to meet the rest of my team?' With those words the stepped off the jet and into New York, Harry nervous but ready to start a whole new chapter of his life.

AN: So slightly longer chapter, out quicker than I expected. Sorry if it's a bit boring I'm just trying to get through the back story, please read and review. Next chapter we deal with the fall out of Harry's actions back in England and Harry gets to meet the rest of the Avengers. If anyone has any suggestions of pairings/couples don't hesitate to tell me, also what do you guys think about bring the x-men into this story seeing as the occupy the marvel universe.


	3. Fallout, Avengers and X-men?

Harry Barton

**AN: First off, wow, I really didn't expect so many people to read my story and extra thanks to everyone who reviewed. First off to people who have mentioned the grammar and structure I will be going back over the chapters and making them easier to read as soon as I get the chance, hopefully that will be within the next week. A special thanks to mugglemomto1 who pointed out the correct syntax for dialogue. **

**The pairings/relationships I have decided on so far are:**

**Tony/Pepper**

**Clint/Natasha**

**Thor/Jane**

**If anyone wish to suggest others you are more than welcome, not all of those people start in the relationships but they will grow as the story progresses. Also there have been almost exactly the same number of people asking for this to be a Harry/Hermione pairing as for me not to have it as one. So far the people I have considered pairing Harry with are: Hermione for obvious reasons, Kitty Pride/ ShadowCat, she's 15 in the story and one of the students at Xavier's school and Darcy Lewis, 18, intern for Jane . I haven't read as many X-men stories as Avengers so if anyone can point out any other characters that would make a good pairing for harry I would be extremely grateful.**

**I should also mention in this story Coulson didn't die in the Avengers he's still alive and still has his team from Agents of Shield, worth the watch if your willing to put up with a few bad episodes here and there. It's worth the watch even if just for Elizabeth Henstridge and Chloe Bennet.**

**I have changed the format slightly, if its easier to read please tell me and i'll use this format for the rest of the story, including the chapters already written**

Chapter 3: Fallout, Avengers and X-men?

Dumbledore was furious first Harry Potter had disappeared, he wished he hadn't let Mundungus be on Harry's protection but there hadn't been enough guards if he hadn't. If that wasn't bad enough the minister was now trying to expel Harry from Hogwarts for a simple case of underage magic. As of this moment he was striding down the corridors of the ministry his robe floating behind him, his anger for the first time in decades showing on his face, he barely noticed as ministry workers jumped out his way.

Dumbledore threw open the doors to the ministers office shrugging off Percy Weasley as if he was annoying fly. The minister looked up as his door was thrown and groaned as he saw Albus Dumbledore come striding into his office, his assistant trailing doggedly at his heels. "Whetherby" The minister snapped and the redhead glowered "Leave us" the young man nodded and bowing slightly turned and left shutting the door behind him.

"Please have a seat" Fudge gestured to the seat opposite, trying to keep calm but inwardly terrified of what Dumbledore could do.  
"You know why I'm here Cornelius" it wasn't a question but rather a statement that came for Dumbledore  
"Yes, well terrible business the use of underage magic and breaking that statute of secrecy, I'm afraid there's nothing that I can do. Harry Potter must be expelled" Dumbledore could sense the glee in the ministers voice even as he tried to hide his happiness.

Dumbledore's gaze became icy cold, and his voice was hard "Really, your the minister, there's always something you can do, anyway that statute wasn't broken the only people who knew about the use of magic were his relatives and they know all about us" his anger was almost visible. "And remember no matter what the papers have been saying Harry Potter is still seen as the peoples saviour"

The minister shrank back in his seat wishing that the blasted boy had died along with his parents, really he was the minister for magic no-one should have more power than he did, but for some reason the public seemed to love him. As these thoughts crossed the ministers mind he realised expelling Potter would mean the end of his career. He groaned and buried his head in his hands.

Dumbledore smirked really playing on the ministers lust of power was becoming easier and easier. "Ok fine" the minister looked furious "I'll drop the charges" Dumbledore's look pleasure faded at the ministers next words "If and only if I get a private meeting with Mr Potter, is that clear"

Dumbledore froze slightly but knew if he wanted to have Harry somewhere where he was able to watch him he would have to consent to this meeting. Dumbledore nodded slowly "You may speak to Mr Potter" the minister opened his mouth but Dumbledore stopped him with a raised hand "However he seems to have gone on holiday with an old family friend and we can't locate him presently" he wasn't going to tell the minister he had had guards on Potter's family but they had no idea what had happened "As soon as we find him I shall tell you and you may have your meeting"

Fudge grimaced but nodded "That is acceptable Dumbledore, now if you don't mind I have paperwork to fill out."Dumbledore nodded and rose leaving the office without a backwards glance heading for the lift. He would have to call an emergency meeting for this, Harry must be found, the sooner the better, for both his safety and the future of the wizarding world.

At the same time as Dumbledore was meeting with the minister inside number 12 Grimmauld Place another meeting was taking place. Sirius Black Harry's Godfather was sat at the basement table slowly sipping at a cup of tea while around him the rest of the occupants, Harry's friends and members of Dumbledore's Order where gathered around his kitchen table arguing about where Harry could have gone and why he would have just vanished without so much as a note. The only other person other than Sirius not participating in the argument was his best friend and Harry's honorary Uncle, Remus Lupin who was sitting quietly in the corner watching everyone argue with and almost amused look. Finally Sirius had had enough, really they had been arguing for over half an hour and all they were doing now was repeating the points they made before. Jumping up he slammed his fist onto the table yelling at everyone to be quiet. He ran his gaze around the room angry

"What is the point in arguing?" he asked barely refraining from shouting "Harry's gone and there's nothing we can do about that now, what we need to do is to work out where he has gone and how to get him back, with his consent" his eyes fell on Molly Weasley as he said this she had been going on about how they should force him back as he was still under age, really the nerve of that woman she wasn't even related to him and here she ways trying to control his life.

"What I can't understand is why he left" the sad voice of Hermione Granger spoke, she had defiantly been crying and if Sirius had to guess she cared a lot more about Harry then she let on, he know that Harry fancied her, or used to anyway, and it seemed like she fancied him too.

Sirius was about to speak but Remus beat him to it his voice shaking with anger  
"Really Hermione, they call you the brightest witch of your age and you can't work out why he would want to leave?"  
Hermione blushed and then glared angrily at Remus when she realised he wasn't complimenting her.  
"Well no" she snapped back "how would I when he didn't even leave a note for us?"

The Weasley twins Fred and George groan simultaneously.  
"Really Hermione we"  
"would have assumed"  
"that you of all people"  
"would know that Harry"  
"doesn't like being left"  
"in the dark I mean remember"  
"how angry he got over the"  
"firebolt incident"

"Stop it the pair of you!" Hermione's anger finally got the best of her and she snapped "explain what you mean plainly and one at a time" she added as she saw them both begin to speak.

"Hermione" one of the twins spoke, this time in his non annoying non twin speak voice "Harry likes to know what's going on, especially when it concerns things that could affect him, and I'm guessing that you've followed the headmasters stupid instructions not to write."

"Of course I did, he's the headmaster, and what did you mean how angry he got over the firebolt I was only trying to look out for him" she now sounding indigent and angry and stood hands on hips staring at the twins.

"Yes and Harry knows that" Sirius jumped in trying to defuse the tension in the room "He was just angry that you went behind his back instead of talking to him first" Hermione looked at the floor. She hadn't even thought of Harry's reaction before she went to a teacher "You should also know that Harry's forgiven you seeing that you only had his best intentions in mind." Hermione perked up at this, looking slightly better.

"I still don't see why he left, I mean he had no reason too, were his family Mums even called him as good as a son, he's just looking for more attention" Ron's grumpy voice spoke for the first time, he sat next to his mother arms crossed a scowl sketched across his face. The twins, Hermione, Sirius and Remus turned to him with looks of fury on there faces.

"Really Ronald" Hermione Hissed at him "you know Harry hates his fame"  
Ron snorted "Really, so why do these stories of him doing all these fantastic things come from then?"  
"He's got a point you know, if he didn't want the fame he would just tell everyone the stories aren't true" Ginny spoke up in defence of her brother, hoping if he stuck up for him that she could finally get what she desired.

The twins looked at each other "so your saying that Harry doesn't know your the one you made up most of those stories to make yourself look better Ronnikins?"  
Everyone turned and stared in anger in Ron, and he shrunk back under the gaze of everyone bar Ginny and his Mother. SMACK. The sound reverberated around the room, Hermione stood in front of Ron tears of anger falling down her cheeks  
"I wish I had never met you, you vile disgusting..." with a shout of frustration she turned and ran out of the room.

Molly was fuming she stood up ready to go yell at that girl for hitting her son, but Arthur placed his hand on her arm and gave her a look, she sat down almost meekly but fuming none the less. The twins shared a look between themselves and glanced a Sirius and motioned there heads upwards. A single nod for Sirius was all it took for them to dissapparate out of the room. The room fell silent, no-one really sure what to say of these new developments.

"Well" Molly announced suddenly standing up, and trying to look as if nothing had happened "I shall go and get dinner started" with that she left the room.

Remus moved over to Sirius and whispered to him "I don't like this, something feels off"  
"I know what you mean Moony, we need to find Harry before anyone else does, and maybe join him where ever he's gone"  
"I agree Padfoot, I'll try to get ahold of some of my contacts in the muggle world and see if they know anything, but for now just stay calm and sit tight" with those parting words Remus to stood up and left.

Meanwhile 4000 miles away in New York Harry and Clint where disembarking the Quinjet. As they stepped out Harry look around in awe the tower was huge he realised, much bigger than he had thought while he was on the jet. It was also much higher than he expected, he smiled to himself, wizards often forgot what amazing things muggles could do without magic, and it seemed this Stark person was one of the best, Although why he had an A hanging off the side of his building he wasn't sure.

He followed Clint as he lead him off the landing area and into the building, harry was startled the doors swished opened by themselves, why people like Malfoy insisted that muggles were useless he wasn't sure, it was just stupid if they could design and build things like this.

"Good Evening Clint" the voice made Harry jump and he looked around for the person  
"Harry" Clint's voice got his attention "That's JARVIS, Tony's AI"  
"Indeed I am" this time Harry noticed the slight mechanical tinny to the voice "A pleasure to meet you Harry"  
"umm" Harry wasn't really sure about this, but it seemed normal enough "Nice to meet you too Mr JARVIS"  
"Finally" the voice said "Someone who speaks to me with respect" it sounded almost happy, well as much as a disembodied voice could anyway.

The door the other side of the room opened with a hiss and a young woman walked through walking almost by instinct as her entire focus was on the table of information in front of her, muttering to her self about annoying bosses who didn't do what they were supposed to.  
"Hello Pepper" Clint called out an amused smile on his face. Pepper looked up briefly "Hi Clint" was her only response before she froze and slowly raised her head and stared Harry and Clint, her confusion and shock was shown on her face, but all Clint did was smirk slightly, obviously amused by her reaction.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" her voice left no room for argument, obviously used to dealing with the unexpected.  
Clint's smirk just grew "Harry, this is Pepper Potts Tony Stark's assistant" turning to Pepper he continued "Pepper this is my son Harry"  
At that Pepper seemed shocking into silence, she opened her mouth several times, before Harry decided to take the initiative. He stepped forwards and held out his hand.  
"Hello Miss Potts, its nice to meet you" That seemed to break her out of her shock. She smiled sweetly and took Harry's hand "Nice to meet you too Harry, but just call me Pepper everyone else does" Harry nodded

She then turned to look at Clint with a look that clearly told him to explain everything. Clint took half a step backwards "I'll explain everything once everyone's here has been introduced, I don't have to go through it more than I need to." She gave him a look that told Clint that she wasn't overly happy with this development, but then settled on a cheerier look when she turned back to Harry.

"Come on then, I'll take you down to the Dining Hall, Nat's already there and I think Bruce has got bored on Tony's antics and will be heading there soon, if he isn't already"  
"Actually Miss Potts" JARVIS interrupted "Dr Banner is currently still in the lab, I can locate Mr Stark for you if I need to"  
Pepper shook her head "That's Ok JARVIS he'll turn up eventually" With that she turned and lead both Harry and Clint into the elevator and pressed a button.

Harry's eyes opened huge as the stepped out of the lift, the Dining hall was the size of the Dursleys ground floor. One wall was made entirely of Glass and the view of the city was amazing, in the distance Harry could just see the sea. In the centre of the room sat three very comfortable looking couches arranged in a semi circle around a large table. Turning he froze and stared at the woman sitting at the island for a moment he though he was looking at a ghost of his mother with the red hear and piercing green eyes, but then his brain caught up with him and he realised that it wasn't his mother just someone who looked a lot like her. Harry realised he was staring and he blushed and looked at the ground in embarrassment. He shouldn't have worried because she was staring right back.

"Umm Clint" she sounded nervous, why Harry wasn't sure "Something you need to tell me?"  
Clint for the first time since meeting Harry look apprehensive "Harry, this is Natasha Romanoff, Natasha this is my son Harry" The woman Natasha just stared for a moment longer before  
"Hi" she sounded nervous and confused. Harry Smiled "Hi, don't worry I don't bite" that made her smile and relax slightly before turning her gaze to Clint.  
"Going to explain" she asked in a voice eerily similar to the tone Pepper had used earlier. Clint nodded "I will do, I just don't want to more than I have to"

"I believe Mr Stark has just landed on the roof" the voice of JARVIS rang through the room, defusing the tension that had built up. Harry shook his head, that was going to get some getting used to. At this announcement Pepper jumped up and hurried to the lift muttering about irresponsible man children and their love of oversized toys. Clint just smiled, it was obvious to him that Pepper cared greatly about Tony even if he did drive her crazy.

Moments Tony Stark walked into the room whistling, Harry recognised him instantly from the interviews he had done on T.V. Pepper was on Tony's heels trying to get him to look at something he didn't seem interested in.

"So Legolas" Tony's voice was filled with humour and reminded Harry of Sirius' when he had just pulled a prank on someone "What's this I hear about you having an illegitimate love child, I never knew that I was such a influence on you" Clint groaned, really he should have expected something like this. Natasha just smiled, amused by the way that Tony seemed to be able to just walk into a room and make everything into a joke, Harry noticed that when she smiled her entire face seemed to relax. Pepper just rolled her eyes, used to Tony's antics.

Harry just looked confused "What's a love child?" he asking sounding more innocent then he meant to. At this both Natasha and Pepper laughed, Tony just looked upset that someone didn't know, and Clint gave Tony a look that said you mentioned it, you fix it. Tony just rolled his eyes "JARVIS you can explain"  
"I will not" JARVIS sounded insulted "It is not right for me to corrupt the mind of someone so young however much you wish for it."

At that everyone laughed while Tony sulked slightly, "It's not right, why does my AI that I build bully me more than anyone else" he huffed  
"Well sir" JARVIS began  
"Don't answer that" Tony spoke quickly before it could continue, however this just made everyone laugh harder, even Tony managed to see the funny side of it.

The lift door opened and Harry turned to see another man walk in the room, he was slightly shorter than Tony only a bit taller than Harry himself, who thought that he was short, but maybe that was because he hung around Ron all the time. The new man also seemed slightly nervous as if he expect to hurt someone, it reminded Harry of the way Moony acted on the week leading up to the new moon.

"Hi" the man walked over nervously and greeted Harry "I'm Dr Banner, I'm going to guess your related to Clint, either that or your some sort of experiment that Tony whipped up" Harry smiled and introduced himself, but before he could ask any questions Tony interrupted them  
"Hey I resent that, if that had worked you'd all be call me a genius"  
"Yes well you already call yourself that and your egos big enough as it is" Natasha threw back at him. Tony looked hurt, well pretended to anyway, Harry got the feeling that this was the usual way of things around here.

"JARVIS do you know where Steve is?" Clint asked into thin air, still rather strange in Harry's opinion.  
"Yes I believe he has been helping Coulson's team would with a problem down in Mexico" JARVIS replied.

"Ok, well since everyone's here I guess we should all get comfy, I've got a story to tell" there was a slight sound of worry in his voice, Harry wasn't sure anyone else picked up on it but him. Tony lead everyone over to the couches and settled himself down and beer in his hand the glimmer of excitement in his eyes, it seemed that he enjoyed a good story.

Harry didn't follow them to the couch, he knew the story already, instead he wanted to watch to city descend into darkness. He stepped out onto the balcony which ran along the outside of the tower and let the cool breeze which was blowing in off the ocean roll over him. He smiled this city looked amazing, he had the feeling that he could get used to it here. It almost seemed more home than Hogwarts ever had done.

Night had fallen by the time Clint had finished his story, he didn't want anyone to judge him or see their pity so he stepped out onto the balcony to look for his son. He saw Harry sitting on the top of the railing that ran along the outside of the balcony, he smiled at how similar Harry would react to his reaction when he was left on his own for awhile.

"Harry" he called out so not to startle him. Harry looked over and swung himself off the railing and back onto the balcony.  
"I'm not in trouble am I" worry was in his voice.  
"You're not, just be careful whenever you sit up high Ok?" The smile lit up Harry's face, and Clint couldn't help but to smile back.  
"Now come on, time to show you to your room, its getting late and knowing Tony we'll all be woken up early by some sort of explosion, or him wanting to show us something" he was smiling when he said this, whatever Tony did they were still friends.

Clint lead Harry back inside and upstairs, Harry realised they were almost as high as they could go, but he was too tired. Clint showed him to his room and Harry stepped inside, tiredly calling out goodnight before undressing and collapsing into the bed falling asleep almost immediately.

Clint stepped out of the room and closed the door quietly, turning he saw Natasha standing against the wall, the worry that he had seen on her face earlier was back, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger.  
"What's going to happen" She asked  
"Nothing bad, we'll be fine" Clint tried to reassure her.  
"You sure? I've never opened up before, or told anyone what I've told you" tears formed in the edge of Natasha s eyes "I can't do it again, I can't go back to the way we were" She stepped forward towards Clint as she spoke.

Clint closed the gap and kissed her hard running his tongue across her lips making her moan into his mouth. He pulled back as breathing became a problem and looked her straight in the eye "Nat, I promise we'll be fine, I know we decided to keep this a secret but can I tell Harry? Is that what you're worried about?" Natasha nodded sheepishly. "Then I'll tell him, for what I can tell he'll be happy for us" Natasha smiled and pulled him in for another deep kiss moaning as the kiss deepened and their tongues dulled for dominance. They pulled back when the need for oxygen overcame their hormones, they were both flushed and breathing deeply. "I'll see you in the morning" she whispered with a smile kissing him lightly on the lips before sleeping away. Cling smiled widely before slipping into his own room and closed then door.

The same evening at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Charles Xavier was having a meeting that could once again disrupt Harry's life. Across from him sat Jean Summers nee Grey and Scott Summers two of the most powerful mutants Charles had ever encountered. He had called them to this meeting after a session in Cerebro "I found a young man I need of our help, well specifically yours Jean" He got straight to the point as time was of the essence, even if young Harry didn't know it. Jean looked confused but worse she looked worried .

"Why's this young boy so important?" she had never before seen the professor looked worried  
"Because he has part of another inside of him, and if that part is allowed to gain control of the body they it could rip our world apart and I don't know if we would be able to stop it"  
Now both Jean and Scott looked scared, someone this powerful needed to be watched, guided to ensure we went down the right path and not to the path to darkness.  
"Where is he?" Scott asked concerned for his wife showing in his voice.  
'At this moment he is in New York, with the Avengers' a small smile graced Charles face, hopefully his old friend Dr Banner would be there.

"Crap you mean we have to deal with Mr Stark?" irritation filled Scott's voice, he couldn't stand Stark and his never grow up attitude. Charles nodded 'Indeed Scott we do, I'll be coming with you, we leave in the morning, so if you could ensure that Mr McCoy has the blackbird ready to fly please' Jean and Scott nodded and stood to leave.  
They turned back when the professor spoke again "The boy's name is Harry Potter, and because of this part of him that isn't actually him, I can not tell if he's a mutant or a wizard."

Both Scott and Jean look confused for a moment, they knew what wizards were of course but Charles never knowing if they were a mutant or not was something they had never heard of before.  
"And can someone see if they can contact Scarlett Witch, we might her unique abilities"  
They both would have spoken but Charles had already turned his chair and was looking out the window and was watching the younger members of his school play as kids there age would. With a look at one another Jean and Charles left and went to prepare for whatever would happen tomorrow.

**AN: As normal please read and review. I hope it isn't too long but this chapter more or less wrote itself and I didn't realise how long it was getting. Any suggestions are welcome. Three guesses what that part of Harry is.  
**


	4. The Start of Something New

Harry Barton

**AN: Thank you everyone read this story, I'm amazed by the response and all the positive reviews I've received. **

**Wow this story seems to be writing itself, I guess my update estimate of one or two chapters a week is a bit few, but I guess being out for the summer and not having a holiday planned for another month would do that. Knowing where I want each chapter to go helps as well, don't know how long I'll be able to keep it up, several other ideas for stories have been popping up in my head the past few days, maybe one of them will turn into something maybe not.**

**I was wondering if anyone had any ideas of Harry's superhero name, I have a few but they all seem a bit tacky.**

**I have feeling that is won't end up as Harry/Hermione story, just doesn't seem to fit where it is going. I haven't decided how big a role she'll end up playing though.**

**Outofthisworldgal: Mini Merlin Awesome, can totally see Stark calling Harry that.**

**Maquislady 1388: Thank you for that review, honestly is always nice, especially when they come with thought out reasoning. I am in the middle or rewriting chapter one slight to make it more believable, that main reason for Harry to leave with Clint so quickly is I needed to get the story moving, looking back at it now I realise the mistakes I have made, **

**The annoying guest reviewer who keeps saying update soon, I will update as soon as the chapter is ready and not because you have asked multiple times so please stop**

**And for those of you asking no Harry will not be attending Xavier's School, I'll not reveal my plans, you'll just have to keep reading to find out, unless you guess correctly then Kudos and cookies to you.**

Chapter 4: The Start of Something New

Harry was laying on possibly the most comfortably bed he had ever had the pleaser of sleep in, it was even better than the bed in his dormitory back at Hogwarts. His eyes where closed the previous day had been more tiring then he could have imagined after he had met his fathers friends. His father he was still getting used to that idea, but it was something he could get used to, he just hoped no-one would come and mess this up, for the first time something finally seemed to be going right for him.

But for now he knew it was early, and so was contented to just lie here knowing he didn't have to get up. He had just started to slip back into the realm of dreams when  
BOOM!  
Harry shot upright in bed looking around frantically  
"STARK FOR FUCK SAKE" Harry heard Clint yell in both frustration and anger, with a groan Harry rolled out of bed and reached into his trunk for some clothes. He sighed as he realised how baggy they were. He would have to ask Clint if someone could take him shopping.

Sleepily he pushed open the door and saw Clint stumbling down the hall, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he decided the best course of action would be to follow him. He followed his father down the stairs into the Dining hall and flopped into a seat by the island table.

"Coffee?" the far to awake voice of JARVIS asked.  
"Coffee, milk no sugar" Clint responded  
"Same for me" Harry spoke up, annoyed at how raspy his voice always sounded in the morning.

Harry blinked and almost fell backwards as the centre of the table opened and two cups of coffee rose up. Clint didn't even have the smallest reaction so Harry assumed that this another normal thing to happen around here. He grabbed his coffee, well the one Clint hadn't grabbed and let it rest between his hands the warmth of it spreading up his arms. Several minutes passed in silence both of the drinking there coffee before Harry's stomach decided to make itself known. Clint laughed at this

"Hungry Kid?" Harry nodded blushing in embarrassment "Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone gets hungry" Harry didn't even react when two plates of food rose up out of the table, he had been expecting that after the coffee.  
"Thank you JARVIS" Harry said into the air.  
"You're welcome, I like you Harry, you have manners others seem to have forgotten" he didn't sound upset more amused.  
Harry smiled at this, and began to eat. It was very good he realised, whatever else JARVIS could do, it could most defiantly cook.

Harry then realised everything seemed normal, no smoke nothing to indicate any explosion of any kind. "Umm Clint" he asked "What was that explosion about earlier?"  
"Kid I have no idea, but it happens all the time around Tony, especially in the morning" He had a wry smile on his face "I've learnt if there's only one explosion its either deliberate or Tony made a mistake"  
At this point JARVIS pitched in "If was anything over important that put lives at risk I would inform everyone"

"See" Clint said with a nod to the ceiling JARVIS looks after Tony, well when Peppers not, speaking of Pepper she's normally awake by now, JARVIS where is she?"  
JARVIS voice spoke "Miss Potts is on her way to DC, she has a meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff, should I call her for you?"  
"No need JARVIS I'll speak to her when she gets back"

Clint glanced over at Harry and noticed the confusion on his face, he also noticed had only eaten half the food on his plate and was just pushing the rest around.  
"What's got him looking so confused?" Bruce's voice asked as he stepped into the room, another plate of food and cup of coffee rose out of the table "Thanks JARVIS" Bruce said in an almost off hand, automatic kind of way while looking at Harry with a bit of concern.  
"What? Oh hi Bruce, nothing I was just wondering about what JARVIS said" Harry replied to Bruce's vague question.

Clint instantly understood what he meant "Well DC is also known as Washington DC, or just Washington, its where the White House is as well as the houses of congress, The Joint Chiefs of Staff or JCS as there also known are the people who run the American military and decide how to fund it, they want one of Tony's suits to test on when he refused they requested a meeting with Pepper."

Harry shot Clint a grateful smile "Thanks, makes sense now, I guess I'm going to have to learn a whole new set of rules"

Clint nodded "Probably but we're all willing to help" Bruce nodded encouragingly. "And if you mess up too bad, your my son so SHIELD can just clean up the mess" He added with a mischievous smile.

"Hi boys" the voice of Natasha announced herself. "Morning" they all replied. She moved and took another seat at the Island. Harry looked at Clint intending to ask him something but stopped him self when he saw the look he was giving Natasha, he smiled to himself there was defiantly something going on there, and given by the glances that she shot Clint over her breakfast when she thought no-one was looking it was definitely a two way street.

"What's wrong Harry" Natasha's voice broke him out of his thoughts.  
He looked confused "What do you mean?" Harry was confused "Why would there be something wrong?"  
"They starved you didn't they" Clint's voice was low and angry. He had Noticed that Harry had stopped eating. Natasha looked confused for a second before realising who they were, when she did her eyes became dangerous and everyone was reminded that was had been trained as an assassin. Harry just looked ashamed and nodded at the floor. Clint sighed, he wanted to go and hurt those Dursley's but his first priority here was to ensure his sons well being.

It was at that moment Tony walked in, covered in soot and one of side of his face singed with a light burn. But for once no-one reacted to it. He noticed the tension in the room. "Guys, what's wrong" he asked? Bruce just nodded across the where Clint was sat next to his son, quietly taking, Natasha just look furious, she stood and moved past him stopping and whispered in his ear "Those Bastards abused him Tony" fury shone in her eyes, for all her past she had never once hurt a child. She continued on into the elevator.

Tony just felt bad for the kid, he seemed like such a nice child, he made the decision there and then to help Harry, he would have a childhood, even if it came a bit late, that was something he could do. Tony moved to the island and took the seat the other side of Harry, Clint looked annoyed for a moment for noticing the look in Tony's eyes and nodded.

"Hey kid, how about we get JARVIS to have a look at you?" His voice was calm, relaxed even though inside he was furious. "What do you mean?" Harry was confused how could a machine take a look at him.

"Well I've got a full medical lab downstairs which JARVIS runs, and since those glasses don't look prescription and I haven't been able to find any medical records for you, I would guess you've never been to the doctors?" Harry shook his head sadly "The Dursleys said freaks like me shouldn't need the doctors" Clint's eyes narrowed what sort of people wouldn't take there own family to the doctors.

"You should go do this" he told Harry "That way we can make sure you're fully healthy" Harry just looked nervous "It would make me feel better knowing that your healthy" Clint added seeing Harry's apprehension.  
Harry nodded "Ok, I'll do it" he said, the nerves got, determination in his voice instead.

"Come on then, if your finished breakfast I'll take you there now" Tony said with a smile, he placed his arm round Harry's shoulder and led him to the elevator.  
Bruce narrowed his eyes at the slight flinch Harry gave when Tony touched him. He waited before they had entered the lift before turning to Clint "I'm guessing he's not used to being touched" he asked concern in his voice. "Oh he is" Clint replied "But not in a non harmful way" his voice filled with restrained rage.

"They beat him" Bruce's voice was long and angry. Clint nodded. "Bastards" Bruce spat "How could anyone do that to a kid" He thought for a moment "JARVIS" he called out, and raised his hand to forestall any questions from Clint. "Open a file on the Dursleys and find out everything you can about them please"  
"Of course Mr Banner" the voice of JARVIS echoed back. Clint nodded "Thanks" he said with a smile.

The medical lab was amazing, it looked like something Harry had seen on T.V in those Star Trek shows. He couldn't help but gape at it, open mouthed in shock. How was it that the wizarding world decided that all this was useless, the more he saw the less he wanted to return to that world.  
"Come on the Harry" Tony called "sit up here" he patted the bed next to him. Harry walked over and swung himself onto the bed, perching on the edge of it, his eyes darting around the lab trying to take everything in. "He's all yours JARVIS" Tony said taking a few steps back and turning a monitor away from Harry so he could look at the results.

Harry Sat as still as he could while still trying to look at everything. Tony smiled at the obvious enthusiasm he had for learning about something new. Harry barely noticed when the needle punctured his wrist and drew a blood sample. A light was shone into his eyes making him jerk backwards before he realised it was JARVIS running some sort of test, so he held himself still until the light had moved on. Tony nodded as he looked at the screen, one thing he loved about having his own medical lab was that he didn't have to wait for the results to come back.

"Ok so far what I can tell is that you shouldn't need glasses" Harry looked amazed at this fact and couldn't help but ask "Why? I've always had them" Tony smiled sadly if only his relatives had been kinder to him. "No from what I can tell you had an accident when you were young, about 5 which caused you to need glasses, if you'd gone to the doctors straight away they would have been able to fix you, as it is JARVIS can perform surgery on your eyes and they'll be as good as new" Harry looked conflicted almost nervous "How long would it take?" he asked.

JARVIS answered before Tony could "It would take about several hours for the surgery and then would have to avoid bright lights for about a week to ensure your eyes don't regress" Harry nodded a genuine smile appearing on his face. "That would be amazing" he said. Tony couldn't help but smile back, really Harry's smile was infectious when he was happy.

"For now I need you to lie back so JARVIS can run a full body scan and check all your bone structure and vital signs, as well as calculate how much damage those damnable Dursleys did to you" Harry looked nervous but they were tears in the corners of his eyes, someone seemed to finally care. Harry laid back, looking straight up wondering what was going to happen, when for several minutes nothing did he looked around confused. And saw Tony looking in disgust at the screen in front of him

"Tony?" Harry asked in a small voice. "What, oh sorry you can get up now" Tony looked up and smiled at Harry trying to reassure him  
"It's done?" Harry asked "And what's wrong?" he had noticed the look on Tony's face.  
"You, well not you but your body condition, your far to light and skinny, I'll get JARVIS to put together a nutrition schedule for you that will help you grow and put on weight" Tony noticed the look in Harry's eyes, it was one he used to have when he thought he had failed his father.

"Hey look here" her said stepping round the monitor and crouching in front of Harry "No-one here blames you Ok, especially not your father, not after seeing what your home life was like, but at some point you will have to tell someone about it" Harry nodded "I just don't want to let anyone down" he said in a small voice. "You won't trust me" Tony said with a smile. "Now how about we go and see your dad, and we need to get you out shopping if your going to be hanging around me you need cool clothes" Harry's face lit up at the prospect of getting clothes, Tony smiled but felt sorry for him, he had received so little in his life that even getting new clothes made him happy. Well if he had anything to say about it that was going to change he would spoil the boy as much as he could get away with.

Harry and Tony entered the combat training area where Natasha and Clint were sparring, Bruce wasn't there. From what Tony had told him Harry assumed that he would be in one of the labs higher up in the building. Tony and Harry watched the pair of them spar for several minutes, Harry amazed at how easy they made hitting someone looked.

"Hey, you two" Tony interrupted them, they stopped and looked at him with annoyance before noticing Harry and their gaze softened. "If you can stop try to beat each other up, or its it flirting now" his usual smirk back on his face. "We've got the results from Harry's medical exam." Clint and Natasha ducked out of the ring and made there way over to where Tony stood. Clint looked at him in expectation "So what's the verdict" he asked anxious to know if there was any major damage done to his son.

"Well first off, he does, or won't need glasses" Clint nodded he had hoped this would be the case, it would make teaching him how to shoot easier "JAVIS can have his eyes fixed in a couple of hours but he'll have to wear a special pair of glasses for a week so that light doesn't damage them. Clint was surprised by this and showed it causing Tony to chuckle slightly "Second JARVIS is currently developing a nutrition schedule which will help him grow to the size and weight he's supposed to be"

Natasha glanced up "I'd like to take a look at that before it gets implemented" she sounded worried. Tony glanced at her confused so she elaborated"The Red Room used similar ideas to make us grow faster and stronger, but some of the substances they used affected our minds" Tony nodded seeing the look of worry that crossed Harry's face "That shouldn't happen here, even I can't get into the files from the Red Room, but you can still look" Both Natasha and Harry relaxed at that.

"Other than those there's nothing physically wrong with him" Tony continued "Harry here has excellent reflexes, way above average, and for his size has good muscle strength so that's good" Clint flashed Harry a proud smile and Harry blushed never before having felt the praise of a parent it felt good, even if he didn't want to say so out loud.

"Mr Stark" JARVIS' voice rang out "I've finished that schedule" Tony nodded "Ok, Print out a copy and leave in on the island table" Turning to Natasha "You can read it whenever you like, probably should let young Harry here have a look too" Natasha nodded and headed for the elevator fulling intending to go and read that now.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked looking between Clint and Tony. "Your call Legolas, he's your kid" Tony deferred to Clint, Clint blinked in surprise not normally used to Tony letting someone else take charge. "Well I need to check in with Fury and probably should explain everything to him, so why don't you get JARVIS to give Harry that operation and I'll be back in a couple of hours, then I guess we could go down town tomorrow and take Harry shopping" Tony looked at Harry and smiled as he nodded brightly. "See you later son" Clint walked towards the elevator pausing only to grip Harry's shoulder in support.

"Come on" Tony motioned with his head "lets go get this operation started" Harry smiled, something Tony noticed he was doing more and more the longer he stayed with them. They moved off back to the medical lab to get rid of Harry's glasses.

It was early afternoon and central park was full of people Scott swung the blackbird around looking for a decent place to land before settling it over the water. It sank slightly before settling, Scott relaxed and smiled at Charles "It seems like everything Hank does to this plane just makes it better" he said with a smile.

Charles nodded "Well were only about 10 blocks from Stark Tower, its easy enough to find" The ramp on the back of the plane lowered and they walked, well Scott and Jean walked Charles set his chair to roll rather than hover so not to draw to much attention to themselves. Looking around to check that they hadn't been spotted, Jean's powers ensured that the normal person wouldn't notice them but you could never be too careful, they made there way towards Stark Tower.

Back in England it was still morning when the twins, Hermione, Remus and Sirius were sat in the library, the only room they seemed to be able to escape the harpy that was Molly Weasley and that was only because Sirius had to personally allow them access to the library, which he was refusing to do for anyone apart from those with him at the moment.

"Right" Sirius started off "Well all know that Harry wouldn't have just vanished without a trace or struggle unless he had good reason too, Dumbledore sent Mad-eye and Tonks over earlier to talk to the Dursleys but they couldn't get much out of them, apparently someone turned up a couple of days ago claiming to be Harry's father, broke his uncles leg and then left with Harry and whoever this was they were a muggle as Dumbledore's wards weren't set off"

Remus frowned, deep in thought while Hermione and the twins looked in shook before grinning at each other  
"Cool"  
"That would be"  
"The best Prank ever"  
Sirius just shook his head in amusement at there antics, he envied the fact that they could see the lighter side of everything. Hermione however looked worried "Surely he wouldn't just follow someone just because they said they were his dad I meant his dad's dead, isn't he?" Sirius nodded, a bit sadly "Yes Hermione he is dead"

"Actually he might not be" Remus sounded unsure and slightly worried, "we never did find out what that spell 'infelix aevitas' was" Hermione gasped and put her hands over her mouth in shock. They all looked at her "What?" they all chimed.  
She looked and then explained "I don't know why that spell is even legal, its a infertility spell, it means if you get hit by it you'll never be able to have children, and there's no counter curse for it"  
Sirius and Remus looked furious. Sirius jumped up "I'll kill that filthy snivelling bastard" he shouted. Remus placed his hand on Sirius' arm and dragged him down.

Now it was Hermione and the twins turn to look confused. Remus sighed and then explained "Snape cast that spell on James during our sixth year, I'm guessing he found out what it did, that would explain why Snape hates Harry so much, as it was supposed to be impossible that he was ever born" Hermione just looked shocked that some who was a teacher could do just a thing. The twins were already planning how to prank Snape.

"So what your saying is that Harry should never have been born?" Sirius asked, this seemed all too confusing. "well it's possible" Hermione began "Is there a magical version of IVF?" she asked "Yes there is why?" Remus replied, holding up his hand to stop Sirius' inevitable question. "Well is it possible that they got some to donate and then had James blood adopt Harry?" Sirius' eyes widened as he realised what Hermione was getting at, Remus was nodding along as well, and the twins had stopped paying attention. "Yes that's possible, I know several pureblood families who do that as common practice, but it wouldn't explain how the father knows Harry or why he's showing an interest in him."

The knocking on the door interrupted them "Sirius, Remus" Molly's voice rang out, far too loud, they could hear the portrait of Mrs Black start up her shouting "Dumbledore's here, he's called a meeting" They pair of them grimace. "Ok you three keeping thinking of ideas, we need to contact Harry and make sure he's fine" They nodded and Sirius and Remus opened the door and slipped out carefully ensuring that Molly didn't see that there was anyone else in the room.

As Sirius and Remus were walking into the meeting with Dumbledore three people approached the base for Stark Tower, almost unobserved. JARVIS however saw them as they stepped inside and recognising them knew they weren't an enemy so activated on the of elevators for them and allowed them to ascend to the meeting room.

In the dining Hall Clint and Natasha were talking about what to do about Harry's relatives unaware that in the labs Bruce and Tony had already gather as much information as JARVIS could collect on them both through legal and illegal methods, not that Tony really knew the difference anymore. One thing that stood out more than anything else was a monthly sum of money being paid into their account from a bank called Gringotts and bank that seemingly didn't exist on paper. They were all waiting for Harry to re-emerge from the lab, His procedure had finished several hours before but JARVIS wanted to keep his eyes shut for 3 hours to allow the healing to begin fully.

They were all interrupted by JARVIS' voice announcing the arrival of the visitors and where he had put them. Tony looked confused they hadn't been expecting anyone.  
"Who is it JARVIS" he asked "and why did you let them in without letting me?"  
"That would be Professor Xavier and Scott and Jean Summer" JARVIS replied "And as for why they let them in, you promised me a full reboot and revamp last week and I still haven't received it" Tony groaned and Bruce laughed patting him on the back sympathetically. "Well lets go meet our guests" Tony said standing up "Bring that file, we'll show Clint and Natasha"

All four of them arrived in the meeting room at the same time, Clint and Natasha from the stairwell, Tony and Bruce from the elevator, had it been planned Tony would have said it was brilliant tactical planning, as it wasn't it he didn't and it wasn't as it the people they were coming to meet were potential enemies. "Charles, Jean, One-eye" Tony greeted them "Welcome to Stark tower"

"Stark Tower" Natasha cut in, "How come it's Stark Tower when your meeting people but call it the Avengers Tower in private?" she crossed her arms, but the small smile on her face showed that she didn't really care. Tony spluttered slightly caught out by the question before just huffing. Bruce stepped forward "Charles good to see you again old friend, how have you been?" Charles smiled and moved his chair forward "Good too see you too Bruce"

Clint and Natasha stepped forward and introduced themselves to Scott and Jean and the four of them made conversation while Bruce, Charles and Tony caught up. Charles spoke getting everyone's attention "While I would love to stay and talk we've come to talk about Harry" instantly Clint and Natasha were on guard "Why?" Clint ask defensively "What do you need with my son?" Both Scott and Jean seemed shocked by this while Charles just smiled slightly. "Nothing bad at least I hope not, come sit its probably best if I explain it all with Harry here" Clint nodded "I'll go get him" and left the room

Natasha look suspiciously at Charles "your not going to hurt him are you?" Jean shook her head and the Professor smiled his polite smile "No I have no plans on hurting him" What about you one eye" Tony asked. Scott turned his gaze to Tony, if he hadn't got those glasses on Natasha would have guessed that he was either glaring at Tony or had just rolled his eyes.

Clint returned a couple of minutes later with Harry by his side, the glasses covered Harry's eyes completely and Tony smiled brightly at that, he had photos of Clint wearing almost exactly the same shade glasses. Clint introduced them and the sat down, waiting for Charles story.

"First off do any of you know what a Horcrux is?" he asked when everyone shook their heads and responded no "Good that means your all on the same baseline"  
"A Horcrux is a peace of someone's soul, that through magic have broken off and place in a container, this Horcrux allows the owner to be able to cheat death so long as the Horcrux survives" He smiled grimly as he noticed Harry sit up and take full notice, he obviously had guessed what this meant.  
Charles continued "This is the darkest form of magic, it requires the murder of an innocent in cold blood coupled with a ritual to even break the soul. I will not going into the details of the ritual, suffice to say anyone who even thinks of attempting it needs help" Everyone looked disgusted by this explanation.

"That's how Voldemort survived isn't it?" Harry asked. Charles nodded sadly. "It is, but it gets worse than that, on the night that he attacked your parents house he had already completed the ritual ready to use your death to create his final Horcrux, so when his killing curse rebounded his soul was split" Charles stopped to compose himself he looked sadly at Harry"I'm sorry Harry but that piece of his soul attached itself to the only living thing it could find, you"

Harry looked horrified, Tony and Bruce looked slightly sick while Natasha and Clint looked ready to go hunt down Voldemort themselves and kill him. Charles calmed them down with a look and the words "If everyone would calm down, we've got a solution" with that Clint and Natasha sat down looking slightly better but still furious. "How?" Tony asked, furious that anyone could do this to a kid, especially one as nice as Harry

"Jean here is a very powerful telepath, she'll use her powers to enter Harry's mind and remove the Horcrux." Harry blanched at this "Would it hurt" Jean smiled sympathetically at Harry. "It won't hurt for me to enter your mind, however I've never removed a Horcrux before so I couldn't tell you"  
Harry looked towards Clint. Clint could almost feel his sons fear so smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder to try and calm him  
"What happens if we leave it?" he asked. At this Charles and Jean had a look of fear cross their face. "What?" Natasha asked quickly Charles looked upset "If we leave it the Horcrux could take control of Harry's body." At that revelation everyone look horrified

"I want it out" Harry's voice was hard and determined. Clint glanced at him "You sure son, it could hurt a lot"  
"Yes I want it out, I don't care if it hurts, I won't want to lose anyone." Clint nodded he could understand that after what Loki did to him during the invasion of New York. "Ok" Clint said nodding his consent "What do we have to do?"  
"I need everyone to stay quiet while I do this"

Jean moved forward and knelt on the floor in front of Harry, taking his hand in hers "I need you to trust me, relax and open your mind." Harry nodded and closed his eyes he felt a presence enter his mind and when he opened his eyes he was in a room full of Globes, Jean standing next to him, he looked to her in confusion. "Where are we?" This is your mind scape, where all your memories are stored, that big ball of white is your brain, or what represents your brain" Harry nodded this all seemed to make sense.  
"Does everyone have a mind they can enter?" he asked. Jean shook her head "yes but only telepaths and wizards who have trained themselves can enter the mind" Harry looked around, this seemed like a whole other world. Then he noticed a large black shape moving on the edge of his mind scape  
"What's that?" he asked pointing towards it. Jean turned and looked "That Harry is what I've come to remove." Harry nodded determination filling his stance "So what do I have to do?" Jean shook her head "Nothing, just leave it to me" Harry felt her power build up and watched as she reached out towards the darkness.

Clint sat worried watching Jean enter his sons mind worried, wishing there was something he could do. Natasha reached out and held his hand smiling trying to impart some kind of comfort. He smiled gratefully at her. He flinched as Harry's head snapped back and an unearthly scream filled the room. Jean fell back breathing heavily she threw out her hand to stop Clint from touching Harry as a black cloud swarmed out his head and exploded in flash which made everyone flinch and Harry fell back unconscious.

**AN: Another Chapter down, still in the building stage of the story, there is action planned, and even some written, should appear in the next couple of chapters. Please read and review, reviews keep me going, encourage me to write more. **

**We will be visiting Asgard soon and bring Thor and Loki's characters into this, I love the portrayal of Loki by Tom Hiddleston and he quickly became one of my favourite characters from the films.**

**Out of interest what would your reactions be if I removed Harry's magic? Haven't planned either way just wondering.**


	5. Interlude: Dumbledore and Voldemort

Harry Barton

**AN: Thank you again for reading and reviewing, still shocked by the response, This was supposed to be part of the last chapter but couldn't make it flow so its here instead. Lucky you guys two updates in one day. Next chapter will have the focus back on Harry so don't worry.**

**Ww1990ww: the way I see it is Jean is the most power mutant with the power of a full telepath able to manipulate someone's mind if she wants to, so the way I see it she manipulated Harry's mind into letting go of the part of Voldemort that was stuck inside of him. **

Interlude: Dumbledore and Voldemort

Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table the Order of The Phoenix gathered around him, inwardly he was seething, but outward was projecting the image of the calm grandfather persona which had served him so well in the past. Remus wasn't fooled, he could smell the anger coming off of him and ensured that Sirius knew as well. Sirius was the only on left who knew the full extent of how the disease had changed him.

Dumbledore looked around the room "We need to locate Harry as soon as possible" Concern in his voice "He could be out there alone and if Voldemort gets his hands on Harry we are all doomed"

Molly Weasley let out a sob at the thought of this.

Alistair 'Mad-Eye' Moody just rolled his eye. "Really do we even know if he wants to be found? For all we know he just needs a summer away from thinking about all this"

"It's not even as if he can't take care of himself, I mean he's beaten you-know-who once already" Tonks added her piece. Sirius flashed his cousin a smile at least someone thought Harry didn't need to be coddled.

Dumbledore just shook his head sadly "unfortunately, that isn't always the case, if Voldemort finds him he'll send his death eaters, and Harry wouldn't stand a chance" Tonks hair dropped slightly and lost some of its vibe, she had heard stories about Harry from Sirius and he sounded like a cool kid to hang around.

"Why is it so important that we find him" the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt asked silencing anyone who was about to talk.

Sirius perked up, very interested in Dumbledore's answer

"Its for his own safety, we need to know where he is to keep him safe." Dumbledore's explanation seemed to calm everyone down some what.

"But where would he go, I mean his best friend is here, so is Hermione" Molly asked Sirius just rolled his eyes really could that woman not see what was in front of her.

"He could have gone anyway" This time it was Mad-eye who spoke "he was brought up in the muggle world, so he would know how to hide there"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes and that gives us an advantage, it means we are more likely to find him before the death eaters do, they won't think to search the muggle world properly" Several people around the table seemed to relax slightly. But Sirius and Remus just looked at each other in confusion.

"Sirius, Remus" Dumbledore had noticed there look "Is there anything you want to add?" he asked in a voice that told them they better speak what they were thinking. Remus spoke for them "We were just wondering why Harry would leave with someone claiming to be his father, when he knows that his father's dead"

"He could have been kidnapped or put under the imperius curse" Mad-eye began "or he could have someone helping him, someone none of us would expect"

"Unfortunately that's a very really possibility" Dumbledore said sadly. "Sirius I need you to stay here and stay calm, well find him" he smiled reassuringly at Sirius "Tonks, Arthur I need you to check with you contacts at the ministry see if anyone's heard anything. Moody, can you see if any of your old contacts have heard of magical kidnappings." They nodded "Remus" he began but Remus cut across him "Albus you know the full moons in 3 days, I'm not going to be any use for at least a week" Dumbledore grimace "Ok well everyone keep a look out, if any of you see or hear anything contact another order member" with that he stood and left the house his cloak flapping behind him. The room was silent everyone in a slight shock at how quickly the meeting had suddenly ended.

"Severus" The snake like voice of Lord Voldemort cut across the quiet chatter of his followers and they fell silent. Snape stepped forward and bowed low "My lord" he intoned not daring to raise his head until Voldemort spoke "What news have you got my spy?" he asked almost purring "The old fool has lost the boy my lord, he is more worried about finding him then your movements" Voldemort smiled, slightly at this "And no-one has any idea where the boy has gone"

"No my lord,apparently someone claiming to be his father took him away" Voldemort's eyes narrow until the became slits, his voice rose "I want the boy found, and I want him alive" he paused watching his death eaters "Well what are you all waiting for, get me information" his voice was almost at a shout now. The death eaters rushed to clear the room. "Severus" his voice had dropped back down to its silky purr "keep me informed, the longer the old man can't find the boy the more chance we have of completing our plan" Snape bowed and left not turning until he left the room. "Harry Potter where are you?" Voldemort hissed into the now empty room. "I will find you and then you will be begging for mercy as this world falls to my feet" Voldemort fell to his knees screaming as he felt a part of him die painfully, his last thought before he fell to unconsciousness was something bad must have happened to cause this pain.


	6. Changes and Gods

Harry Barton

**AN: Wow so much positive response, thank you all who reviewed this story. **

**I feel that I should point out that SHIELD and by extension the Avenger team know about magic. This is why I haven't included a part where Harry has to make them all believe in it.  
Well this chapter was a pain to write. I don't know why but it just didn't seem to want to flow.**

**Skendo: Logan and Storm will come into this story at some point, as will various other members of the x-men, but there wouldn't have been any point bring them in as they couldn't have helped.  
HarnGin: Yes Harry did magic, first chapter only mentioned it briefly. **

**In this story Dumbledore is manipulative, and Snape is only looking out for himself hoping to end up on the winning side.  
Big thank you to everyone who pointed out spelling and grammar mistakes, I do have plans to go back and change them when I have time.**

Chapter 5: Changes and Gods

Harry awoke slowly, his head was pounding and he felt sore as if he'd just been thrown through a wall by his uncle. He groaned an tried to open his eyes, but someone slipped glasses over his eyes before he could "Wha..." he was confused then the memories of the past two days came rushing back.  
He opened his eyes to see Pepper's concerned face looking down at him. "Pepper? What happened?" she smiled and ruffled his hair. "Let me go get your dad and everyone else, they've all been really worried about you"

She stood up to leave when JARVIS announced "I have already alerted them Miss Potts, they are on their way now" she smiled and sat back down next to Harry's bed.  
Harry sat up and this time Pepper let him he reached up and brushed the hair off his forehead and froze when his fingers touched where his scar used to be. "It's gone" his whispered in amazement. He smiled and started laughing with joy. Pepper couldn't but smile at his unbridled enthusiasm about something seemingly so insignificance.

"Harry!" he looked up to see Clint, his dad almost run into the room, he paused for a second not sure how to react but a single glance from Pepper and a tilt from her head told him all he need to know and he crossed the remaining distance between them and pulled Harry into a hug Harry froze for a moment not really sure how to react, but slowly he hugged Clint back.  
Clint moved back smiling and sat on the side of the bed "I was worried about you kid, you were out for a long time"  
If it was possible Harry's smile got even wider, he couldn't ever remember someone caring enough about to to worry about him when he was hurt. "I'm fine Clint...dad, really I'm just confused, what happened?" Clint's eyes opened wide, and the suspicion of tears found their way to the edges of his eyes when Harry called him dad

Pepper smiled a stepped out she noticed everyone else standing there awkwardly, she just smiled and closed the door "I think we should leave them for a bit".  
Tony looked as if he wanted to protest but Natasha laid a warning hand on his arm and lead him away.  
Bruce looked at Pepper "He's Ok right?" He had taken a shine to the shy boy over the past couple of days. Pepper nodded smiling at his concern "He'll be fine." Bruce nodded "Good" and then turned and followed Tony and Natasha, with Pepper a couple of steps behind him.

Clint sat on the edge of the bed, he was smiling properly for the first time since Harry had fallen unconscious, he'd been too worried.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked "I'm fine" Harry replied, Clint just gave him a look which told him that he didn't believe Harry. "Sorry" he muttered "I'm not used to anyone caring"  
Clint smiled sadly and pulled Harry into a hug. "Well you never have to worry about that again" he heard Harry whisper his thanks and he hugged Clint back.  
Harry pulled back and looked at Clint realising that he was still waiting for a proper answer about how he was feeling. "My head hurts and I'm sore but nothing I'm not used to" Clint narrowed his eyes slightly at that last part but nodded.

Harry's stomach rumbled loudly and he blushed slightly. Clint just smiled slightly "well that's to be expected, you've been out for about two days"  
Harry's eyes widened at this. He hadn't thought he had been out of that long. "Come on, lets go get you something to eat" Harry nodded and Clint stood up.

"Umm dad" Harry sounded nervous. Clint turned and looked at him  
"What's going on between you and Natasha?" Clint blinked, and the sighed he should have expected this sooner or later, he thought that now was a good as a time as any to tell Harry.  
He sat back down "Well you see me and Natasha, were seeing each other" Harry looked confused "You mean as in dating?" He asked.  
Clint nodded "But no-one else knows" "Why not?" Harry was confused "Because of her past, things she's never told anyone, and also because of you" Harry look scared "Because of me" his voice small and worried. "We didn't know how you would react, she didn't want to replace your mother" Clint looked nervous at this last part.  
Harry's face filled with comprehension. "Well do you love her?" Clint smiled "I think I do"  
Harry nodded "Well I think she'll be good for you, even if she is a bit scary at times" Clint looked at him in amazement "You really don't mind?"  
Harry shock his head "As long as your happy and she doesn't hurt you then I don't mind" Clint smiled gratefully.  
"Not that I could really do anything if she did hurt you" The smile on Harry's face made Clint realise a joke and he had to laugh slightly, pleased that his son didn't mind.  
Harry hopped out of bed "Now what about something to eat" Clint just laughed glad that his son was adapting to his new life.

Harry looked up at his father as they entered the Dining hall when he saw a man he didn't know sitting comfortably on the couch looking out of the window. "Hey Steve" Clint called out, the man turned his head and Harry was reminded of Dumbledore's piercing gaze as the man's light blue eyes fell upon him, he felt as if he was being examined in some way, sized up to see his worth. At that point he realised who he was looking at.  
"Steve this is my son Harry" the man, Steve stood up and smiled warmly and crossed the room with assured strides to greet Harry "Harry this is Steve Rodgers, Also known as Captain America" Harry's eyes opened wide when his suspicions where confirmed, he was meeting one of the greatest Hero's of all time.  
He blushed in embarrassment when he realised he was staring. But Steve just laughed lightly and smiled "Nice to meet you Harry" Harry mumbled back "Nice to meet you too" still slightly star struck.

Tony just scowled in mock hurt "He didn't act this way when he met me" he pouted. Clint just rolled his eyes "Ignore him, he gets grouchy if no-ones paid him any attention for awhile." This just cause everyone to laugh and Tony to huff  
"Well I'm hungry" He said trying to distract everyone "Who's up for ordering Pizza?" Everyone nodded excitedly and Tony turned to Harry "Since you've been asleep for two days you get first pick" At this Harry just looked at the floor and said in a small voice "I've never had Pizza before" "What" Tony shouted in outrage, making Harry flinch slightly.  
"This is an outrage, a boy your age never having pizza or the despicable things" Tony moved across to his laptop still muttering about someone could never have had pizza before. "Ok well I'll just order the usual then" he nodded to himself.

Clint watched Natasha slip out of the room and glancing around he noticed everyone was distracted so he followed he quickly. He caught up with her just as she was about to enter the gym. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her into the wall kissing her hard.  
Natasha had raised her hand ready to hurt whoever had grab her but when she felt Clint's lips on her own that hand found its way to the back of his head and she ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned slightly at the loss as he pulled away.  
"You prat" she said hitting him lightly on the chest "I thought we agreed to keep this a secret, if you keep doing that someone's going to catch us" Clint just smiled and kissed her lightly "Let them, I don't care" he whispered to her.

She pushed him backwards "But what about Harry?" Clint looked her in the eye "He already knows" A look of annoyance flashed across Natasha's face "You told him?" she hissed.  
"No, he asked if we were dating, I couldn't lie to him" Clint replied honestly.  
She relaxed at these words, and smiled slightly "He's more observed then I realised" she looked nervous all of a sudden "he is fine with this right?" she asked.  
Clint nodded "He even said he was happy for us, and shouldn't care what other people think" Natasha nodded "Ok, well if someone catches us then fine we will deal with it then., but I'm not ready to announce it yet, its kind of fun just have each other to ourselves" Clint smiled "What ever you want Nat" He said as he lowered his had and kissed her again.

Back in the Dining Hall Harry looked around for his dad, he was slightly worried before he realised Natasha was missing as well. A small private smile crossed his lips.  
He guessed that Clint would be telling Natasha that he, Harry knew about them.  
"Right" Tony's voice and the clap on hands brought everyone's attention back to him "Pizza's ordered, what shall we do while we wait?" Looking around Harry realised the people from yesterday weren't here, he was annoyed that he couldn't remember their names "Tony" He asked "Where's...Charles? And his friends?" Tony looked confused for a moment before Pepper spoke up "Charles wanted to go visit an old friend and Scott and Jean went with them, don't worry they'll be back later" Harry nodded please he would get the chance to thank the people who helped him.

Hermione rushed into the library excitement in her voice "Guys I found Hedwig" She announced to the room. Sirius and Remus looked up from the book they were reading "Where was she" Remus asked.  
"I dunno, she just flew in through the window a few moments ago"  
Remus nodded "Do you think she'll be able to find Harry" Sirius asked. Hedwig turned her head and stared at him with slight annoyance, she obviously thought that she could. Hermione just smiled "Of course she can, she's the smartest owl I've ever met" At this Hedwig puff up her chest and glared at them as if daring to contradict her.  
Remus shook his head wondering how Harry Potter of all people ended up with an owl with an attitude, but then knowing who he was that didn't really surprise him.

Neither Remus nor Sirius were worried about Harry, they knew he was smart and wouldn't do anything stupid. No what they were worried about was that it was meant to be impossible for James to be his father, and if he wasn't they didn't know where that left them in Harry's life.  
"Right" Sirius' voice snapped Remus out of his thoughts "well here's the letter Hedwig, just make sure it gets to Harry safe Ok"  
Hedwig gave a hoot and nipped Sirius lightly on the ear before flying out of the window and into the morning sun.

In Asgard's throne room Thor stood before his Father, worried about his plan but elated that his brother would gain the chance to redeem himself. But still he had to check,ensure Midgard and Jane would be in no danger.  
"Father are you sure about this" Thor asked, he was more worried then he would admit. The all-father, his father, Odin nodded "I am sure, and my decision has been made, Loki will return to Midgard without his powers, it worked for you, it will work for him" Thor nodded, his fathers word was law and there was nothing he could do about it...  
Expect "Father I request that I may go with him" The all-father looked at his Son sharply his gaze piercing. "Why do you wish to return my son?" he asked "Loki's my brother, in all but blood and someone needs to keep an eye on it, I also wish for your relationship to return to what it was when we were younger and played together"

The all-father's gaze softened and he looked at his son with pride. "My son you may accompany Loki to Midgard, keep an eye on him if you would" Thor nodded "Thank you father" he said with a short bow.  
The all-father smiled "It would seem this human, Jane, is good for you my son" Thor's gaze snapped upwards looking at his father in shock. "Heimdall told me, and from what I've seen I approve, you need to bring her here before too long, your mother is anxious to meet her" Thor nodded his head in consent "I will father, now I will take my leave and go find my brother"  
With another short bow he left the throne room. Odin smile a bright smile that only his wife Frigga had seen, he was proud of his son, more proud then he could ever have imagined.

Dumbledore was furious it had been five days since Harry had disappeared and he was no closer to finding out where he had gone or what had happened to him. Snape still hadn't returned and he was worried about the safety of his spy.  
But that worry could wait, for now he need to concentrate and work out how to rebuild the wards around privet drive. He needed Harry where we could watch him, needed him to make the ultimate sacrifice for the wizarding world and once Harry had done that, he Albus Dumbledore would be able to finish this war by ending Voldemort and he would become the only person in history known for defeating two dark lords, his name would become bigger than Merlin's.  
Dumbledore smiled to himself, yes then everything would be right with the world and he could shape it to ensure there would be ever lasting peace.

Dumbledore's office door swung open and Severus Snape walked into the office he looked tired as if he had been awake for several days.  
"Severus" Dumbledore's voice betrayed the worry he felt for his spy, not his life but the information that he brought. With a casual wave of his wand he conjured a couch and Snape sank into it gratefully. Dumbledore waiting allowing Snape to regain some control, he could have started demanding questions and he could have got the answer, but better everyone think him the caring grandfatherly figure he so hated until it was too late.

Once Snape had regain his composure Dumbledore signalled to him to talk. Snape began to speak, haltingly he explain how two nights ago Voldemort had collapse in great pain, pain which seemed to come from with his magic core, and there was nothing he could do but try and relieve that pain. Snape paused at this point "What is it Severus" Dumbledore used his grandfather voice, the one he used when he wanted students to trust him.

"A lot of the junior members of his followers saw him in pain, I believe that they no longer fear him as they once did, I worry that once he learns of this he will start punishing them more. He's taking failure harder as well, becoming more erratic." Dumbledore looked pensive the less control Voldemort had the more chance of him ordering a whole scale attack, one which could devastate magical Britain.  
"What about Harry" Snape's face sneered "What about him" he spat "No-ones heard or seen him since he disappeared a week ago"  
Dumbledore sighed, the longer Harry was missing the greater chance that he would be captured, or worse would find out the truth about what he, Dumbledore had been doing in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong, but he ignored it, just as he ignored the warnings from his phoenix, had be been paying attention he would have noticed the bond between them was weakening. But he wasn't all that mattered was the plan and the greater good.

They were all gathered around the table, left over pizza boxes strewn across it. Charles had just finished explaining to Harry what had happened when Jean had entered his mind, while he was over joyed that the part of Voldemort had gone he was worried about the effect it might have on his magic. "Is my magic going to be affected?" he asked.  
Charles looked at Harry "You're magical core is gone, technically your no longer a wizard"  
"So what are you saying my magic's gone?" Harry asked, he was worried, he didn't want to lose his magic it was part of him, it was what had kept him alive these past years.  
"No Harry" replied "Not gone, just changed, I believe that your magical core was broken and the magic bled into your DNA" At the Harry lost the worry in his face and replaced it with confusion.  
"Do you know how its changed" Charles nodded "To some extent yes"

Tony interrupted them before he could continue however "How do you know, I mean your not a wizard" Charles smiled unconcerned by the interruption "No I'm not but my telepathy allows me to feel magic and I can feel that his has changed"  
Tony just opened his mouth slightly and then closed it realising he should have been able to figure that out. "Now if there are no more questions" Charles looked pointedly at Tony as he said this "Right as I was saying your magic will change, I don't entirely know how, I've contacted someone who knows more about this then I do and I shall see if she is able to help you. What I do know is that you'll find some magic a lot harder or even impossible to do now and some will come naturally. Also believe that it will become more instinctual and react more to what you want your magic to do rather than what you command it to do. Now if you would do some magic with your wand"

Charles passed Harry is wand. Harry tired several spells, summoning, and levitation but nothing worked. Charles nodded "it's as I thought your magic has changed to much, as such I do not believe you'll need a wand anymore"  
Harry was stunned "This means I never have to return to Hogwarts again?" Charles smiled at the hopeful look in Harry's eyes.  
"Not if you don't wish to, but I would suggest visiting your bank as soon as possible, especially if your planning on leaving the magical world behind"

At this Tony could no longer keep himself quiet "The wizards have there own bank...cool, can I come"  
Harry smirked "I dunno, its run by goblins, they don't take kindly to people looking down on them" Tony opened and closed his mouth several times before setting on a smirk "Cool" clearly thinking of meeting them.  
Pepper put all that out of his mind though with a slap to the back of the head and told him in no uncertain terms that he would not be going as he would most likely end up insulting them and making a nuisance of himself.  
At this Tony started to sulk and consoled himself by starting to make changes to the design of his latest invention, something that even Pepper didn't know what it was.

Charles gave a signal to Jean and Scott and they rose to leave. "Well it was nice to meet you all, but we must be getting back to the school."  
Bruce smiled and stood "I was good to see you too old friend" He reached down and embraced Charles lightly. "Mr Stark, Miss Potts I hope we meet again"  
Tony smiled and nodded still total engrossed in what he was doing. Pepper stepped forwards and shook all of their hands whilst sending a exasperated yet caring look towards Tony. Natasha just stood off to one side, not really comfortably with people she didn't know so she just nodded.

Charles wheeled his chair forward and stuck his hand out to Harry "It was a pleasure meeting you, don't hesitate to call if you need our help" Harry smiled and took the older man's hand only for a jolt of electricity to pass between them and cause the professor to fall back in surprise. Everyone jumped and this and Jean moved the the professors side checking he was Ok.  
Clint moved quickly to his sons side who was now staring at his hand in fear. Bruce, Natasha and Scott just looked on with worry. "I'm sorry Professor, I don't what happen, I Swear I didn't mean it" Harry spoke rapidly fear in his voice.

"I'm fine Jean" Charles turned to Harry "Harry what just happened wasn't your fault, I believe that it was your primary power starting to manifest"  
He looked thoughtful "actually a similar thing happened when I met Ororo Munroe however her power is different, but yours might be similar just with extras if you will." Charles nodded to them all.  
Clint stepped forward "Charles, Jean, Scott" he said "Thank you for all that you've done, if there's anything I can do to repay you just say" Charles smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you, but all you need to do is keep an eye on your son, if his powers start to lose control then all you have to do is call and I shall come to help" Clint smiled gratitude in his eyes. This time the goodbyes weren't interrupted and the three mutants left the building.

They all sat there kind of stunned by what they had learnt. Steve was the first to speak "Well that was an interesting conversation, what happens from here?" Harry looked around the room, he wasn't sure.  
Pepper came to his rescue, the voice of reason as normal "Well first off you should probably go to this bank with Clint Harry and see about your finances" Harry nodded then looked at Clint "Dad, do you know anything about finances?" He asked.  
Clint gave a wry smile "Nope not a thing" Harry then looked at Pepper "Could you come with yes, please?" he asked in a small voice. Pepper smiled instantly "I would love too" Tony just rolled his eyes "Hey she's supposed to be my assistant" he said indignantly. Pepper just smiled and patted his knee.

She spoke up again "Afterwards I was think we should probably go buy Harry some clothes that actually fit him"  
At this Tony shook his head "Nope count me out" He turned to Bruce "Do you want to help me in the lab tomorrow" He asked him Bruce nodded quickly wanting to get out of a shopping trip with Pepper.  
"I'm in" Said Natasha from where she was sitting "Someone has to help you stop them from running off" Pepper nodded.

Clint sighed "I guess I'll tag along too." Secretly he was looking forward to being able to buy things for his son, he also wanted to be able to show Harry around New York.  
"Is it Ok if I tag along?" Steve asked. "Sure" Pepper and Harry both answered at the same time. Tony just looked stunned "You want to go shopping?" he asked in amazement.  
Steve just shrugged "sure, I'm still adjusting, the more time I spend out in the city the better it is for me, anyway I can't let Clint do this on his own" He said with a smile at the last part.  
"Good" Pepper said. "It's all decided, now what shall we do about dinner?"

Thor and Lady Sif stood off to one side with Odin and Heimdall spoke to Loki.  
"You're not going to be a stranger are you?" Lady Sif asked. Thor turned to and smiled "I would never dream of it, and your always welcome to come visit on earth"  
Sif nodded she was saddened that she hadn't won Thor's heart but could see that he had eyes only for the Midgardian Jane.  
"Thor" Odin spoke with that one word it told Thor that Loki was ready to leave. Thor bowed slightly to Lady Sif "I hope I shall see you again soon" with those parting words he turned and joined Loki.  
"Ready Brother" He asked his voice filled with joy at the thought of seeing Jane again. "Oh yes so much fun it will be traipsing around earth without my powers and just my dear brother for decent company" Loki's voice was filled with sarcasm.  
Thor turned and nodded to Heimdall indicating they were ready. The Bifrost was opened and Thor and Loki were flung across the universe heading for earth.

**AN: Another chapter down. Please read and review. Thank you everyone for your suggestions. I think I know where I want this story to go, if it actually ends up there we'll have to wait and see.**


	7. Secrets and Reunions

Harry Barton

**AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Wow after the last chapter I didn't expect writing this one would come so easily but it just seemed to want to be written the way it came out. Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 6: Secrets and Reunions

"Darcy, Darcy! Wake up!" Jane shook her closest friend "Wha's up?" Darcy's sleep voice came from under the blankets "I've got a hit, the Bifrost was activated" Darcy rolled over sleepily "Does that mean you hunk of a god has returned"Jane pouted at this "I don't know, but its someone from Asgard, so get up we need to check"  
Darcy groaned "Fine, fine I'll get up" Jane nodded in satisfaction "Good, I'll go get the truck ready." Darcy sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Mumbling about unreasonable hours and love struck bosses chasing after a dream. She wandered around her room wishing for coffee as she bumping into the table three times before finding the clothes she wanted to wear.

Jane wandered back into the room, Darcy had just finished getting dressed "Good, your ready lets go" Darcy wasn't going to go without a fight, it was early and she was hungry "But what about breakfast"  
Jane shook her head, "No time for that, come on" She grabbed Darcy's hand and pulled her out the flat they shared barely stopping to lock the door. Darcy groaned how was it that Jane had so much energy. She supposed then if she ever managed to find a guy that she fancied as much as Jane fancied Thor she might just have as much energy especially if she hadn't seen him for a year and a half.  
But she had never managed to find anyone that she could do that with, all the boys she seemed to go out with either were too shy to really say anything or just wanted to sleep with her, none of them seemed to be able to hold intelligent conversation. She didn't know what that said about her choice in dates or if she just had really bad luck.

Harry lay in bed, far too comfortable to want to move, he was looking forward to shopping today. He smiled to himself. In five days he had found his father, been freed from the Dursleys and had part of Voldemort removed from his head. Damn Dumbledore for sending him to the Dursleys surely his parents will had said something about his father. Hopefully the Goblins would be able to tell him.  
He would have to speak to Tony about contacting Hermione, hopefully he would be able to call up Hermione's home phone number, he had it written down somewhere even if he'd never been allowed to use the phone at the Dursleys. Rolling out bed he stretched pulled on some of the nicest, smallest clothes that he had been allowed and made his way towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess, Tony standing in the middle pancake batter everywhere, the floors, walls and ceiling. In the middle of the mess stood Pepper batter dripping from her hair and suit staring at Tony with shock and annoyance in her face. Bruce and Clint were peaking out of behind the couch, having duck behind it for cover when the pancakes Tony were cooking had exploded.  
Harry took one look at it all and started laughing, he was nearly doubled over with laughter when Peppers glare turn on him, he sobered up quickly but was still chuckling as he moved to sit with Clint and Bruce who had come out from behind the couch and was now sitting on it. Pepper turned her irate gaze back to Tony "And just what were you thinking when you decided to try and make breakfast, I know you can't cook without fiddling with the appliances and trying to make them cook faster." Tony smiled his personalised I'm sorry, forgive me smile.  
Pepper just shook her head "JARVIS can you please find us something to eat please?" she asked. "Of course Miss Potts." the voice of JARVIS replied. Breakfast as usual when it was made my JARVIS was excellent and they were just finishing up when Pepper spoke up "Right, if everyone will go get ready I think we should leave in about an hour." They all nodded and moved their separate ways to prepare.

For the first time Ron and Hermione were allowed to sit in on the Order meeting, Dumbledore was sat at the head looking worried but Hermione couldn't tell what he was worried about, Harry being missing, or Harry being missing which meant his plan was ruined, ever since she had realised all the books on the Tri-Wizard tournament had disappeared from the school library she had become suspicious of the headmaster.  
Similar looks were on the faces of Sirius and Remus and the Weasley Twins had flat out refused to help look saying if Harry wanted to be found he would have at least sent an owl. Then next 15 minutes after this were filled with Molly screaming at them for being Irresponsible and demanding they come home. This just caused them to walk out saying they were much happy living where they were now.

Dumbledore looked solemnly around the room. "Unfortunately there has still be no news of Harry. But it is becoming more important to find him as every day passes" Molly gasped in shock "You don't think You-Know-Who as got him" She asked. Dumbledore shook his head "No I'm sure if Voldemort" Half the table flinched at this name, non worse than Ron which amused Hermione Dumbledore continued ignoring them "Had found him he would be gloating about it" Molly seemed slightly pacified by this.  
Sirius and Remus shared a look, she was awfully worried about someone she had only really known for a couple of months, the months that Harry had stayed around the Weasley's before that start of the previous school years. "I want everyone to be on the lookout, Remus can you use your contacts in the muggle aurors to see if anyone matching his description has been seen" Remus nodded, he had already done and come up empty that but we wasn't about to tell Dumbledore that until he knew what his game was, the wolf inside him was practically screaming that something was wrong. "Mundungus I want you to ask around your contacts, find out if Harry's being staying somewhere underground" "will do govner" Mundungus slurred.

Dumbledore nodded "Well is that's all" "Hang on a moment" Moody interrupted "What about that attacks on muggleborn's they're increasing" Dumbledore with held a wince he hated having to pretend to care about them.  
"See if you can set early warning devices up around muggleborn locations, we can't do anything unless we arrive before that attack" Moody grumbled but assented. "Well if that's all I must be off, if there is any news on Harry's don't hesitate to call me" with that Dumbledore stood and exited through the floo. Moody stood and walked out the door as he passed Sirius and Remus "I need to speak too the pair of you, I'll be upstairs second room on the right."

Jane pulled the Truck into the deserted car park, the run down warehouse stood, broken windows in front of them. Darcy looked at Jane in confusion. "Are you sure were in the right place" Jane nodded "Positive, its just in there" Jane pointed at the warehouse. Darcy sighed sometimes traipsing through deserted warehouses wasn't as fun as it used to be. They entered the warehouse and Darcy stared at the perfectly cylindrical hole in the roof.  
"Well I guess that proves the Bifrost was activated here" Darcy said, pleased that this wasn't another dead end. "So does that" Jane pointed to the markings etched onto the ground. "Right lets get the equipment set up and start monitoring, we need to see how long these markings stay for this time, after this set of data we'll know if its a set time or determined by how long the Bifrost is activated for" Darcy nodded and they got to work, this would be a long day.

Harry and Natasha were sat on the couches, Clint was out on the balcony waiting for Pepper to get ready, probably Tony was distracting her again. Natasha looked at Harry, he had never seen her look worried before, this made him worry "Harry" she said her voice low so Clint couldn't hear them. Harry looked at her "Are you sure your alright with me and Clint seeing each other" Harry just smiled and with a nod "Of course I am, you make him happy and I know he cares about you a lot more than he will let on" Natasha still looked worried "But what about" Harry cut her off "Your worried about replacing my mum?" Natasha nodded. Harry smiled reassuringly "You won't, I never knew her but I know that you'd never try and replace her, its just not who you are" Natasha's face broke out into a smile "Thank you Harry"

Harry jumped up as Hedwig flew in through the window a letter attached to her leg. "Hedwig" He shouted as she flew once around the room before settling on his shoulder. Clint and Natasha just stared at the bird which seemed quite name and was not letting Harry stroke her head. "Harry?" Clint asked confusion evident in his voice. "Oh sorry" Harry didn't take his eyes off the owl "This is Hedwig, my owl, wizards use them to send mail." Clint nodded "Why?" Harry looked stunned, "Umm tradition I guess" he didn't really know how to answer that question "Also technology doesn't work around magic"  
At this Natasha and Clint shared a look, a look which Harry saw "What?" he asked suspiciously. Clint stepped forward and sat down. "Harry magic doesn't affect technology at all, it never has done" At this Harry looked confused "But no-one uses it, and all the books say that it doesn't work" Clint and Natasha shared another look. "Well unless the magic in Britain is different from American magic it most defiantly works around technology"  
Harry thought about this before realising something "Shit of course they would tell use technology can't work around magic, most of them don't even want to admit that non-magical folk exist, it's just another way of separating the worlds" At this Clint nodded he knew all too well what magical Britain was like after reading the SHIELD files on it. Harry shrugged "Well it's just another reason not to go back then"

"So what does your letter say?" Clint asked. Harry blinked as he had forgotten about the letter in his hand "It's from Hermione and my Godfather Sirius" Clint and Natasha shared an amused look "Hermione your girlfriend?" Clint asked. Harry shook his head "Nope she's more like my sister" Clint gave him a strange look "How would you know what having a sister is like?" Harry shrugged "I don't but we talked about it, we don't have romantic feelings so we guessed we we're more like siblings, she doesn't have any siblings either so we kind of just adopted each other"  
Harry stopped when he realised how weird that sounded but shrugged "Right the letter, Well apparently Dumbledore is overly keep to find me but won't tell anyone why, they're all worried about me, but so long as I'm safe and happy they recommend that I stay put, oh and they suggest going to Gringotts to check out my inheritance"

Pepper, Harry, Natasha and Clint walked through the magical part of down town New York, Clint, Natasha and Pepper looking around in amazement and even Harry was impressed, it certainly was much nicer than Diagon Alley, the buildings newer and bigger. As with Diagon Alley the bank sat overlooking one end of the street they walked into the bank, Natasha opted to wait outside and check they hadn't been followed. She still acted as if there was a threat around every corner.

Clint and Pepper just stared at the Goblins until "Don't stare, they see it as it as a threat" Harry hissed both of them flinched in surprise and then quickly moved their eyes else where. The waited in line for a teller when they reached the front Clint was about to speak when Harry spoke up "Good Morning Master Teller I was hoping that someone could help and tell me about my inheritance and if I could go over my account" The goblin just raised his eyebrows slightly "Your key?" He said in a neutral tone.  
Harry reached inside his pocket and pulled out his key and handed it over. The goblin took the key looked at it for a moment before jumping off his stool and disappearing through the door behind him. Harry blinked "Well that was unusual" Five minutes passed before the goblin came back and bowed slight "I apologise for the day Lord Potter, if you please follow me" Harry just stood there shocked before Pepper placed a hand around his shoulders and steered him after the goblin "You're a lord?" Clint asked amazed "I have no idea" Harry responded as they followed the goblin down the halls, the stopped in front of a pair of carved iron doors.  
The goblin knocked and waited "Come in" The voice inside was a goblin but it had a different accent to the one they have first met. The goblin stepping inside "Lord Ragnok, Harry Potter and company to see you" "Send them in" The goblin stepped out of the office "You may enter" he said.

An hour later they exited Gringotts, Steve had showed up and was waiting for them with Natasha, she immediately could tell something was up "What's wrong?" She asked. Clint sighed "It turns out Dumbledore, Harry's old headmaster has been manipulating and stealing from him, he's also a lord back in England."  
Natasha looked furious "Care to explain how" she said, anger palpitating through her voice.  
Harry answered her "Dumbledore sealed my parents will and sent be to the Dursleys, it had strict instructions not no send me there and a list of people I was met to go live with, it even stated an orphanage rather than the Dursleys, and they to make sure they didn't get rid of me he's even been paying them $2500 a month, from my money.  
Natasha's just got angrier, what sort of man would do that to a person "It also turns out he's stolen $1500000 from my family vault to fund whatever it is he does"  
Pepper spoke up "The goblins are hoping they can get most of it back, not that it will make much difference to his account."  
Harry shrugged "I don't care, I want Dumbledore destroyed, he ruined my life, and possibly got my parents killed, he also knew that Sirius wasn't the one to betray them as it said in their will and Dumbledore was one of the witnesses" Clint looked at Harry "And just how are you planning on destroying Dumbledore?" Harry shrugged "The same way Tony's going to destroy the Dursleys, I'm going to destroy his image, without people looking up to him there's not really anything he can do."  
Pepper smiled, she was used to this type of payback as it was Tony's favourite "Well it's certainly better than trying to fight him" she reasoned.

Tony stood there arms crossed looking furiously at Thor while Loki stood, slightly nervously off to the side. "What is Reindeer Games doing here?" His voice was low and angry. "Loki is here to serve his punishment as decreed by the All-Father" Tony's scowl just got deeper "And who is he to decide that his prisoners get dumped on earth? Don't we get a say"  
Thor just looked confused "Your Director Fury approved of this action, I would assumed that he would have told you" Tony looked stunned and looked over at Bruce who was leaning on the table staring in shock at what Thor had just said. "Can you believe this?" Tony asked incredulously. Bruce gave wry smile "Unfortunately with Fury I can believe just about anything"  
"Damn that man, JARVIS call Fury" Tony waited impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. "Sorry sir my Director Fury is unavailable, however he told me to tell you that Loki's punishment is set and final and to suck it up." Tony scowled, damn Fury "Fine he can stay in the room next to yours, but your responsible for him Point Break"  
Thor nodded "That is what the all-father wished and that is what I shall do" He turned to Loki "Come brother I shall show you to your quarters"

Harry just stared at the street stretched out in front of him, there were hundreds of shops selling everything from antiques to cars. Pepper just smiled at the look an Harry's face "How many of the shops are we going to go into?" he asked slight fear in his voice.  
Natasha just answered "As many as we have to, and no more" Clint had to refrain from jumping in and saying what that really meant, 'We'll go into as many as we want, if you don't like it tough'. He was broken out of his musing by Pepper speaking "Right well its probably easiest if we just head for Barney's see if we can't pick up as much as possible" Clint let out a small sigh of relieve.  
Natasha sidled up to him an whispered "He's never been shopping in his life, do you really think we want to scare him off so soon?" Clint shook his head, it was just like Natasha to be this sneaky and ensure Harry wouldn't mind coming shopping again.

Barney's was huge five floors all dedicated to shopping, he knew without Pepper or Natasha he would be total lost and probably would have already run out of the shop. As it was they steered him to the third floor. "Right, we should start off with casual clothes" Pepper said, "The easiest way I think would be for you to go round and pick out stuff you like Harry and once we've got some you can go try it all on Ok" Harry nodded "Sure, that sounds fine"

Three hours later and Harry now had a whole new wardrobe, numerous t-shirts of different colours and styles, 6 pairs of jeans and 5 slacks of different colours. Not to mention two slightly different coloured suits one dark blue and one black. Harry couldn't understand why the different colours were important and Peppers answer had been "You need different colours for different occasions" They were now headed for a shoe shop and judging by the looks on Clint's and Steve's faces they could be here for a while.

Harry was trying on another set of shoes, he already had a pair of work out shoes, couple of casual ones and a pair of black smart ones to wear with his suits but Pepper had decided that he needed another pair. Steve had tried to convince them that harry needed a pair on combat boots but both Pepper and Natasha had vetoed it, what they didn't know is when harry had distracted them.  
Steve had brought them anyway, they would be a gift he decided. Harry saw a line of jackets hanging up along one side of the store, and stood up to go have a look. There were dozens of different styles and sizes of jacket. Harry saw Clint about to pull one out when Natasha's hand stopped him "No Clint, a jacket is the one thing he's allowed to pick out himself" Harry smiled at this. He stopped at one, it was a bikers jacket with smooth leather and angel wings sown onto the back of it, the inside was soft, he pulled it on. It was slightly too big, but Harry decided that he wanted it.

They had just left the store, they had sent all their purchases back to the tower with Happy Tony's driver and were now walking down the street, Natasha had decided that Harry should know the layout of the city, when gunfire made them all jump, Harry looked at his dad but Steve was already snapping off instructions. "Clint go up high find out what's going on. Pepper, Harry stay close to me and Natasha." They took off at a run Clint moving up the side of the nearest building almost as fast as they were running. "Left down that alley there's an old warehouse, the gunfires coming from there, I'll go in through the upper floor" Clint's voice, calm and collected came through their earpieces. "Understood" Steve was in his Captain mode, unflappable and deadly calm.

They slide to a halt outside the side door to the warehouse, "Barton what do you see?" Steve's voice was urgent. "Two girls pinned down, five shoots armed with AK's look like mercenary's, SHIT."  
Steve instantly looked worried, Clint hardly ever swore "It's Jane and Darcy" Harry looked confused before Pepper whispered in his ear "Jane is Thor's girlfriend and Darcy her intern, they do consulting work with SHIELD" Steve looked around, trying to see if there was another way in. Seeing non he swore gently "Right here's the plan Harry, Pepper stay out of the way."  
Harry scowled at that, he wanted to help, but was shot down by the look Natasha sent him. "Barton, Romanov you provide covering fire, I'll go in and get the girls, Barton where exactly are the positions of them in there?" They waiting for a moment before "The girls are off to your left as soon as you enter, the five men are spread out to the right, that door opens to to right inwards, should provide some cover"

Seconds passed before "I'm in position, above and to the left of you as you come in, Natasha use the door as cover, Steve you've got 6 feet before you come to a set of pallets, the girls and 15 feet back behind metal sheeting, between the pallets and the metal there's no cover" Steve winced at this but they had no choice they had to get Jane and Darcy out, if only to stop Thor from smiting New York searching for the ones that hurt her.  
"Right well its to late to change the plan now, so we go on my command" Natasha nodded "Go" Shouted Steve and threw the door open bounding across the space and sliding behind the pallets even as bullets ripped through the space where he had just been. But from there the whole plan went FUBAR, Steve was pinned down, Natasha and Clint couldn't keep the shooters pinned down., pistols never faired well against automatic weapons.

Harry knelt outside the warehouse feeling useless while Steve was pinned down. He felt a tingle in his palms, something he only felt when he used magic but this time it was more pronounced like it was waiting for his command. He slipped into the warehouse keeping behind the door, ignoring Peppers protests. He let the energy in his palm build up before stepping out from behind the door and sending a ball of electricity down the warehouse it exploded in front of the gunmen sending three of them flying a sickening crunch told him that at least one of them had hit something hard. The gunfire stopped and the two remaining men stood up dropped there rifles and ran. Fear evident in there eyes.

Harry slumped down breathing heavily he hadn't meant to kill anyone. Natasha knelt down next to him resting her hand on his shoulder "Look at me" She commanded. Harry slowly raised his head to look her in the eyes "What you just did, you did to protect us yes?" Harry nodded "Those men down there were terrorists, they didn't care about killing people who couldn't defend themselves"  
Harry nodded he understood what she was trying to tell him, but it didn't make that fact that he had just killed any easier. Natasha held out her hand and helped him to his feet.  
Pepper rushed over "Idiot" she mutter as she checked him over "That's the kind of thing I would expect from Tony" Harry half smiled at this "That's not a compliment" Pepper admonished.

Before Harry could react he was hit by a brown haired girl hugging him tight mumbling her thanks into his ear "Can't...breath..." He managed to get out after several seconds. The arms released him "Oh my God, I'm sorry but thank you, you saved me us, your energy thing that was cool, could you do it again" Harry blinked he wasn't sure how to answer this.  
"Darcy calm down" The other girl, slightly older than the first smiled before stepping forward and hugging him lightly "I'm Jane and this is Darcy" Harry smiled, "Hi I'm Harry" Darcy was looking between Clint who had joined them on the ground and Harry suspiciously "Are you two related?" she sounded almost accusing as if something had been hidden from her.  
Clint nodded "He's my son" Darcy nodded "Cool." Harry blinked Cool wasn't the reaction he had been expecting. "Come on" Pepper said hanging up her phone "Tony's worried about us" Clint smirked "Us or you" Darcy and Jane shared a looked "Thor's at the tower as well" Jane nodded "Right we're coming"

Back at the tower, Thor was pacing worriedly, while Tony sat at the table, drink in hand trying not to look as worried as he felt. Bruce was up in his lab distracting himself, worrying never did the other guy any favours. They had heard from Pepper that Jane and Darcy had been attacked when they were investigating the Bifrost point, and Steve being Steve were in the wrong place at the wrong time and decided to jump in, luckily no-one had been hurt, but that didn't stop them from worrying. Thor was looking forward to seeing Jane again, he hoped she wouldn't react badly to him being gone for so long, he was also worried as he knew that he would have to bring her to Asgard before too long and he didn't know how everyone would react.

The lift door opened and the group stumbled out. Tony was the first to react rushing forward and sweeping Pepper into a hug, she looked stunned for a moment before relaxing and hugging him back. Thor was the next one the react seeing Jane he moved forward with a huge smile on his face, but stopped when he saw the look on her face.  
SLAP. Thor took a step back in shock, Jane stood there hand raised "You didn't contact me for a year, and then you just turn up here" Her voice was angry. Thor looked about to speak but her face soften and she threw her arms around his neck him hugging him tight "I missed you" She said. "And I you" Thor smiled and leaned back kissing Jane hard. Several seconds passed before Tony spoke up "Ok, well while those two get reacquainted why don't you all go get cleaned up"

Harry looked down at himself and realised his clothes that he had put on only hours earlier were filthy. "Opps" Clint and Natasha started laughing "Don't worry about it, just put them in that hatch by your door and JARVIS will do the rest" Harry nodded and moved off to get cleaned up. Darcy spoke up "What about me and Jane, I mean I'm sure Thor would be will to help her out of her clothes" Jane blushed at this "and I'm sure if I asked nicely one of you guys would help me out of mine?"  
She looked around while everyone looked around trying not to make eye contact "No, oh well, the point is we don't have any clothes to wear" Tony looked pensive, but Natasha spoke up "Come on then, I'm sure we can find something to fit you"  
Pepper nodded "I'll take Jane, once Thor's finished greeting her, she's more my size" Tony smiled and clapped his hands. "Good and once we're ready I'll take everyone out for dinner" Clint and Bruce looked like they were about to argue but Tony cut them off "No arguments, we're all back together for the first time so we're going out"

Several Hours later they were stepping into the small restaurant, Loki had declined to come, even though Tony had invited him, no one was sure if it was because Tony wanted to see if he could change or if he just didn't trust him and want to know where he was.  
The restaurant wasn't busy only two small families were there, but Tony swore up and down that it was the best Chinese restaurant in New York, and knowing Tony he had probably tried them all. The other people barely glanced at them when they walked in, something Harry was immensely glad about, he still hated being stared at, and judging by the looks on everyone else's faces they were glad of this fact too.

They were lead to their table by a young waitress who winked at Harry when he smiled his thanks which cause him to blush lightly. "Awww, Mini Merlin has a crush" Harry just blushed harder, damn Tony. Thor and Bruce just laughed at him. Natasha just rolled her eyes and Pepper slapped Tony slightly "Just ignore him Harry, he's just a man child"  
At this Tony pouted and caused everyone to laugh. They all sat down, Harry was nervous, he had never been to a restaurant before, the Dursley's had all ways told him he didn't deserve to go. Clint noticed his look and leaned down to whisper to him "The Dursleys never took you out did they?" Harry just shook his head sadly. "Ok well you order one starter and one main, if you don't know what something is don't be afraid to ask" Harry smiled gratefully "Thanks." The meal was excellent even better than the food Harry had eaten at Hogwarts, the company was better just small talk about insignificant things, no worrying about work or assignments. Several hours passed like this with Harry sitting back and listening, he would answer questions directed but on the whole was happy to stay quiet.

Tony had finally decided that Harry needed to catch up on modern culture so they were all sat around watching Star Wars episode IV. Harry had questioned why that had to start on the fourth film in the series and why they were called episodes, but Tony had just told him that's how it was and you should watch the films in the order they were made, not there numerical order, they were just better that way. Looking around Tony realised him and Thor was the only two still awake. Bruce and Steve had headed off to bed about an hour ago.  
The only reason Thor hadn't left was that Jane was curled up next to him legs over his lap and head on his shoulder, how she was comfortable Tony wasn't sure but she was, as for him, Pepper was leaning into his side asleep and she looked so peaceful when she sleep he didn't want to wake her. He looked over at Clint and Natasha both had nodded off at either end of the couch but there feet were touching, Tony thought it amusing how they believed that no-one had noticed they were together.  
He glanced over at Harry but he was asleep as well, curled up leaning on Darcy, well really they were leaning on each other. At that point Tony realised what he had been missing from his life, companionship, friends like these gather around him, that was what life was about, it didn't matter what that masses of people outside thought as long as the people in here liked him, that was all that mattered.

**AN: Thank you for reading, reviews are always welcome.**


	8. Plans and Training

Harry Barton

**AN: Thanks for the response. I'm glad that so many people are enjoying the story.**

**ww1990ww: I haven't decided on the full extent of Harry's powers yet.  
Juxshoa: Haven't got any plans to do the plot of the movies, may take some of the characters, storyline.**

**Will always try and answer questions you guys have, so feel free to ask away.**

Chapter 7: Plans and Training

It was early but Harry was sat on his bed arms drawn around his knees watching the sunrise, his nightmares had returned after the events of yesterday. He was just glad hadn't woken anyone up.  
A knock on his door broke him out of his musings. He checked to ensure he was decent, a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt would do.  
"It's open" Harry called out. Darcy stuck her head round the door, determinately not looking at Harry. He smiled at this "I'm decent" he said.  
Darcy relaxed and looked at him with a smile, that smile slipped when she saw the rings under his eyes. "You Ok?" She asked concern for him showing in her voice. "I'm fine" Harry replied with a small smile.  
"Bull-shit" Darcy said coming and sitting on the edge on the bed next to Harry's legs. Harry looked at her in confusion. "I heard your screams" Harry blushed and looked down "I'm sorry" he all but whispered.  
Darcy smiled reassuringly "Its Ok I was already awake" Harry just sat there despondently staring out of the window.

Darcy didn't know what else to do so she just put her arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug running her hands through his hair. Several minutes passed before Harry started to relax slightly and before to long he was leaning into her touch and look of total contentment on his face.  
Darcy smiled "No-one ever done this before?" Harry shook his head.  
"It's the first time anyone's come after a nightmare" Darcy frowned "What about when you were little?" Harry shook his head again, it was testament to how relaxed he was that he didn't just shrug instead he answered.  
"My aunt and uncle never cared they just shouted at me to shut up, if actually woke them up my uncle would hit me" Darcy stopped the movement of her hands and pulled Harry up to look at him. "They hit you?" She asked quietly.

Harry just nodded and Darcy threw her arms around him sniffling softly. Harry just hugged her back gently not really able to do much else.  
"Darcy it's fine it's in the past I never have to go back" he said calmly.

Darcy pulled back slowly but left her arms on his shoulders "How are you Ok with this?" Harry smirked "Because Tony's got something planned, some sort of revenge mission, he said he'd show me later."  
He dropped the smirked and continued quietly "and if I didn't make myself Ok with it, it would change me."  
Darcy smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek causing Harry to blush deeply "I wouldn't ever want you to change" She said with a wink.  
Darcy stood up "If you ever need to talk I'm here" Harry smiled and nodded watching her hips sway as she walked out of his room.

Remus and Sirius were sitting in Heathrow's terminal 3 waiting for there plane to New York to arrive, it was Mad-eye's idea that they get out of the country.

-Flashback-

"What do you want Mad-eye?" Remus asked and he and Sirius entered the room. The door closed and Moody set up privacy wards, complex ones that would take awhile to be broken through.  
He got straight to the point. "I've seen the looks, you two no longer trust Dumbledore" They began to protest, but Moody cut them off "It's fine I don't either, I don't what he wants with Harry, but he's taking a far to great an interest than he needs to, hell we've all been told to stop worrying about Voldemort, now what I want to know is what your planning"  
Remus nodded "We set Harry's owl to him, asking him where he was and if he was Ok" Moody frowned "Your not going to demand he comes back" Sirius shook his head "No, hell if he's safe I'm thinking of leaving the country and joining him"

Moody nodded "Right well one of my contacts, a retired Auror spotted Harry in the New York magical district"  
Sirius looked stunned "He's in New York?" admiration for his god-son showing though in his voice. Moody nodded "He is, and from what my contact saw it was by choice, now if you want I'll help you, both of you get out of the country"  
Remus looked conflicted, "But I'm needed here aren't I?" Moody snorted "Do what get yourself killed?" Remus looked confused.  
Moody just shook his head "No offence Remus, but your not an Alpha, eventually you'll run into a wolf pack that doesn't like outsiders, especially if you get sent to the continent like Dumbledore is planning" Remus looked shocked he knew how dangerous the packs on mainland Europe were, so did Dumbledore but he was planning on sending him there anyway.

He nodded "Ok what do we do?" Moody smiled, it looked out of place on his face, especially with his eye spinning all over the place. He held out two passports with plane tickets "these are muggle identification and plane tickets that will take you to New York, the flight is at 7:30 tomorrow morning"  
Remus took them looking bemused "How did you get these?" Moody smirked "It's easy to forge I.D when you've got magic, those tickets are legitimate though so you won't run into any problems. When you reach New York the ambassador will be waiting for you Sirius, you'll need to submit to veritaserum questioning and then they'll offer you asylum once they know you innocent." Sirius nodded.  
But Remus looked worried "What about me and my problem?" Moody nodded he knew how funny Remus got over that.  
They don't care, not really so long as you register and buy wolfsbane and make sure your not roaming the streets on a full moon. There's even underground clubs which cater specifically to werewolves on the full moon, the ministry will only intervene if you attack someone"  
Remus nodded smiling, "Ok I'm in" he said "Good" Moody replied Gruffly "Now here's a portkey, it will take you to Heathrow tomorrow morning, it will activate at 5:30, make sure your on time, as as such as hell check for any tracking charms before you leave got it?"  
Sirius nodded "Got it, thanks Mad-eye" Moody just grunted removed the privacy charms and stomped out the room.

-Flashback Ends-

Now there were sitting here, with Sirius sporadically drifting off to sleep and then snapping back awake. Heathrow was busy, busier than any magical place and Remus could see the slight fear in Sirius' eyes, oh he hid it well but it was there, just below the surface. Leaning over he whispered "Come on Padfoot, you'll be fine, it's nothing that hasn't been done thousands of times before, no-one even knows your wanted"  
Sirius looked at Remus like he was insane "I thought Fudge had told the muggle world I was a dangerous psychopath who had to be shot on sight"  
Remus smirked "Yes but they're looking for someone who just got out of prison and is supposed to be on the run, not a young rich lord who's travelling to New York, hell most wizards wouldn't recognise you at the moment, so just relax, everything will be fine."  
Sirius nodded and closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves.

"Scared of flying?" Sirius opened his eyes at the woman's voice and looked up to see a young woman standing there, her short black hair resting on her shoulders. He got lost in her blue eyes for a moment before his trade mark smile appeared on his face.  
"Never been" he replied "I'm Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin please have a seat" The woman smiled "Thanks, I'm Maria Hill" she said as she shook first Sirius' then Remus' hand in greeting. "So your first flight on a plane and your going to New York?"  
Sirius nodded "Looks that way yes, I take it you are as well" The woman, Maria "I'm escorting someone back for my boss, he wants to meet her. Can I ask what why your going?"  
Remus sat forward "We're looking for his God-son, we promised we'd look after him when his parents died and well he's gone missing but we heard that he turned up in New York."  
Maria nodded "New York's a pretty big city, hard to find anyone if you don't know where your looking" Sirius cocked his head to one side "Is that an offer to help?" he asked a cheeky grin on his face.

Before she could answer a voice shouted "Maria", and a younger woman rushed over, dragging her bag behind her.  
Maria smiled "This is Carol Danvers, Carol this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" Sirius looked the woman up and down appreciatively before the look on her face stopped him.  
"I do not like to be leered at Mr Black" She snapped in a clipped American accent. Sirius flinched and looked ashamed.  
"I am sorry, Miss Danvers, I shall endeavour to never do it again" Carol flashed him a smile "See that it doesn't"  
Her voice however showed her amusement and her face relaxed "However you can call me Carol" Sirius' face lit up  
"Then I insist that you call me Sirius" Remus just shook his head in amusement, it didn't seem that Azkaban or being stuck inside for the better part of 14 years had done anything to dampen Sirius' natural playboy attitude.

Harry stood at the end of the range a bow in his hand. Having just fired off a dozen arrows down range each one hitting the centre of the target. Clint turned to look at him.  
"Are you sure you've never shot a bow before" Harry shook his head "Nope never, I was always good at aiming my spells though, never missed once, even when I cast it for the first time"  
Clint just smiled then a thought struck him "Do you think it's your magic correcting the arrow in flight"  
Harry shook his head "I don't think so, I can sense when I'm using my magic even if I'm not intentionally using it." This made Clint's smile grow, well then I guess it must run in the family. Harry's face lit up at the thought of this.

The smile fell from Harry's face slightly, but Clint caught the slight change "What's wrong?" he asked.  
Harry shook his head "Nothing" he replied as he drew the bow back and sent another arrow unerringly accurate down the range to thump into the centre of the target.  
"No there's something up..what is it?"Another arrow whistled down range "Nothing, I'm fine" was Harry's response.  
Clint put out his arm to stop Harry from firing again. "No your not, something's bothering you, if you don't want to tell me right now that's fine, but I'm here for you no matter what" he dropped his arm, expecting Harry to fire again.

Harry just stood there looking down for a moment before he spoke "This doesn't feel right" Clint raised an eyebrow slightly "What doesn't feel right?" he asked confused.  
"This" Harry said indicating the bow in his hand, it doesn't feel quite natural" he continued in a small voice. Clint smiled and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
Harry looked up at him "That doesn't matter" Clint said, "We'll find you a weapon that feels natural, I wasn't asking you to become another version of me, you're your own person, I only wanted you to shoot that bow to see if you were a natural or not"  
Harry looked embarrassed by this "Sorry, I didn't want to disappoint you" Clint leant down slightly to look Harry straight in the eye.  
"As long as you stick to what you believe is right you can never disappoint me" Harry smiled "Thanks dad" he said and hugged Clint. Clint's eyes widened in shock for a moment as Harry hugged him, he had never hugged anyone without prompting before. "Come on then" Clint said with a nod of his head once Harry had stopped hugging.  
"Come on where?" Harry asked quizzically. "Well you need a weapon sooner rather than later so it becomes completely natural so we're going to see Tony and see if he can help"

The smoke had cleared from Tony's lab, bits of metal strewn around his workbench. "Tony what the hell are you doing?" Peppers irritated voice broke through his stunned gaze.  
"Well, that, that shouldn't have happened, I swear it was totally safe, all the simulations worked" Pepper just rolled her eyes "Really Tony" She said "That's the excuse your using"  
Tony look confused "But that's what happened" he protested "I can even show you the simulation if you want"  
Pepper just sighed. "Just clean up Tony" she said exasperated with his childish behaviour.  
She turned to leave but the elevator opened and Harry and Clint walked out stopped at the sight in front of them.

Clint looked around "Tony got bored again?" he asked amused "Yes" "No" Pepper and Tony replied at the same time.  
Pepper just shook her head "He's claiming it was a accident" she said with a small smile, Clint just nodded he know that Tony got on her nerves but really she cared a grate deal for him, even if she didn't always want to admit it.  
Harry shrugged "well I guess we'll just have to come back later, can one of you show me the view from the roof" he asked "I haven't been up there yet" Pepper smiled "Sure I'll show you" She said and lead Harry and Clint into the elevator talking about everything Tony had done to his tower.

Harry and Darcy were watching Steve and Natasha spar, Clint had suggested that Harry learn self defence and who better to learn it from that a super soldier and an ex-KGB assassin.  
Harry watched there fighting styles, Steve was heavier set his hits packing more power but for all his height and weight he was light on his feet, not staying still long enough to allow Natasha gain the upper hand.  
Natasha on the other hand was like smoke never in the same place for more than a moment but her strikes hit in places that would put most people on the ground with one hit. They were well suited for sparing partners, Harry decided.  
Steve couldn't hit Natasha more than several times and he was strong enough to take her hits without being hurt and put out of the fight. "How long do you think it would take me to learn to fight like that?" Darcy asked.  
Harry looked at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes "Well considering she's been trained by the KGB and SHIELD and she started that training when she was 15, I'm not sure anyone can fight like her" Harry replied.  
"But if you asked she might be willing to train you to at least defend yourself" Darcy nodded "I think I'd like that" She then smirked slightly "I wonder what I would look like wearing one of her training outfits"  
Out of the corner of her eye she watched Harry turn red as he imagined that.

Hermione was holed up in the library reading one of the defence books Remus has recommend when the twins stuck their heads around the door.  
"Ah Miss Granger"  
"Imagine meeting you here"  
"On such a lovely day"  
"and what my dear"  
"Would you be doing inside?"  
Hermione just rolled her eyes, really did they have to speak like that all the time. Realising she should answer them she replied.  
"If you must know I'm hiding from you brother and Molly who seems to think I need to spend time with him." The twins looked at each other  
"Well that will work for now, but what about when you go back to school?" "I mean Ron does follow you around like a lost puppy at times" Hermione shrugged "I'm sure I'll manage, its not like I haven't got other friends, hopefully he'll just get the hint and leave me alone" the twins shrugged if she believed that Ok.

"Why are you here Hermione?" one of them asked. She looked confused "What do you mean?"  
"What he means" the other twin replied "Is why are you here and not with your parents, summer is a time for family, its the one thing"  
"The only thing"  
"That our mother seems to have gotten right"  
Hermione froze she hadn't seen her parents for 9 months and then hardly a week later she had already left them again. "Can you two cause a distraction later?" she asked determination in her voice.  
The twin's faces lit up "You're actually asking"  
"No telling us"  
"To make explosions and whatnot"  
Hermione nodded "I am, I need to go home, I owe my parents an apology" The twins smiled "5o'clock good?" Hermione looked around and grabbed a few books "Yes plenty of time to get ready."  
She smiled gratefully at them "Thanks guys" before rushing out of the room.

Sirius and Remus disembarked their plane, Sirius acting like a child wanting to touch everything. This should have been expected Remus thought, Sirius could barely sit still at the best of times and after 8 hours on a cramped plane he was full of energy and the excitement of being in a new city. Remus turned to see Maria and Carol laughing at Sirius' antics "Well there's our ride" Maria said nodding to two men in dark suits.  
She held out a business card "Here's my number, if you need help tracking down Harry don't hesitate to call"  
Remus smiled "Thanks, see you around" the two women picked up their bags and walked off.

Sirius wandered over "So where next Moony?" he asked Remus just rolled his eyes how Sirius always had so much energy he didn't know, before he could respond a well dressed man walked up to them.  
"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black?" They looked at each other "That's us" Sirius responded. The man nodded.  
"I'm your escort to the ministry building,please follow me" as they began walking he continued to talk "Once there Mr Black you will be questioned under veritaserum to ensure your story is the truth and Mr Lupin you will need to fill out a form stating you are a werewolf and where you will be during the full moon, if you wish we have ministry run forests that and warded against werewolves leaving that you have full access to on the full moon"  
Remus just stared at him, the man just chuckled "Yep, the British ministry is rather behind, the rest of the world has mostly followed us in our practice, only Europe remains behind and that is only because of Greyback"  
Remus just shook his head in shock "so there's no laws about jobs I can hold or where I can go?" The man just shook his head "Nope all you have to do is carry an I.D that states your a werewolf so if your hurt or knocked unconscious you can be treated accordingly." with that the man lead Remus and Sirius through the JFK airport, something they would have been hard pressed to do if not for their guide.

Molly Weasley was furious how dare that boy just disappear, after all she had done for him and now Hermione was refusing to speak to her youngest son.  
This wasn't they way this year was supposed to start, the plan had been set, it was simple in Molly's mind Harry and Hermione would be dosed with jealousy potions keyed into Ginny and Ron respectively.  
Her babies would then find themselves a short term boy/girl friend and flaunt their relationship in Harry and Hermione's faces, then dose of the jealousy potion would be increased through the year with a small love potion added between Christmas and Easter, then at the end of the year Ginny and Ron would break up with there boy/girl friend and over the summer when Harry and Hermione came to stay either at the Burrow or here at Grimmauld Ron and Ginny would inform them they were single, start the love potions again and wait until they got together.  
It was her dream to see her babies happy, and I didn't matter what Harry and Hermione wanted her babies had to be happy.  
But that plan had gone, with Harry gone Ron didn't seem to want to put up with Hermione's 'bookish, boring ways' as he so called her, and was content in playing chess against himself.  
And that girl, stupid muggleborn couldn't she see that she should be happy that a pureblood like Ron wanted her, after all once Dumbledore's plan was complete she would have no place in society other than that of concubine no she should be happy that her baby had chosen her to marry.  
Of course Molly knew the truth her son was lazy, but as long as he was happy all was good in her eyes.  
So muttering about stubborn boys who disappeared without telling her where they were going she set about making the potions her babies would require for the upcoming year.

Thor was leaning on the balcony watching Loki meditate, he was conflicted on how to treat his brother. At times he still had trouble seeing past the person he had grown up with, that fun loving young man you played practical jokes and was able to embarrass someone with a handful of words. But then there was the other side to him, the one Thor didn't fully understand the angry bitter one that was capable of attacking earth in a jealous rage.  
He just hoped that Loki's time on Midgard would bring back the man he grew up with. "Everything alright" Thor turned and smiled as Jane walked out onto the balcony, he greeted her with a hug and a light kiss, before turning back to watch his brother.  
"I'm just wondering about Loki" he said in a low voice. Jane gave a small smile she knew how much Thor had been hurt by his brothers actions. "He wasn't always like this was he?"  
Thor shook his head sadly "No when he was growing up he was a lot like Harry, kind of shy, polite but rile him up and he was dangerous, his form of attack was pranks, some of them were so good they even made the all-father smile"  
Jane just leant into Thor's side and wrapped her arm around him in comfort. "I want to help,to bring back that man I knew when we were growing up together, I just don't know how"  
Jane smiled "I'm sure you'll work it out, and remember your not alone, your friends will help, if you just ask"

Tony, Clint and Pepper were sat in the lounge talking about what Harry had done yesterday at the warehouse.  
"I don't think he really knows what he did Tony" Clint was saying "By the look on his face, nothing like this has ever happened before and I think it scared him slightly"  
Pepper looked at his quizzically "You haven't talked to him about it?"  
Clint shook his head "I wasn't sure how to bring it up, I figured if he wanted to talk he could come to one of us." Tony nodded "It can't be easy for him though, knowing he has this power inside of him"  
Pepper turned to Clint "What if does want to talk about it, but doesn't know how?" Clint looked slightly confused "What do you mean?"  
Pepper sighed "We know about his upbringing right?" Clint and Tony nodded "Well when has ever been able to go to anyone for help, to me it seems like this is the first time he has someone to talk about this, and well maybe he doesn't know how to approach you?" Clint thought about this and nodded "I'll give it a couple of days, if he hasn't come to see me by then, I'll talk to him about it"

Harry rolled to his feet his body protesting as he faced Steve again. "Move your feet more, don't stand still" Steve instructed.  
Harry listened but didn't respond, he knew responding could make him lose concentration, not something he wanted to do again.  
Harry dropped his eyes to watch Steve's hands, but was barely able to get his arms up to block the blows from Steve's fist. "keep your eyes up, watch your opponents eyes that's where the indications of an attack come from"  
Harry growled, he was starting to get annoyed with himself. He knew all this Steve had mentioned it before they started.  
This lack of concentration caused Harry to find himself on the floor again, failing to have noticed Steve move within striking distance again.  
Steve held out a hand "Right, enough for today" Harry just looked confused "But we haven't been going that long"  
Steve shook his head "No, but you need to put on weight and I need to teach you how to hit properly, I think you'd probably learn better from Natasha, you've got the build for her type of fighting rather than mine"  
Harry nodded "When do I start?" He asked eagerly. Steve smiled at his enthusiasm "We'll have to speak to Natasha but as soon as possible hopefully" Harry nodded "Thanks" he said as they left let gym.

Sirius and Remus entered the American ministry of magic and immediately they could tell how much more forward thinking it was compared to the British ministry.  
For starters in was located on Capitol hill along with the American Congress buildings, for another it wasn't hidden but in plain site, of course the only people who knew what the building was, or what it was used for were wizards or the families of wizards.  
Everyone else just believed it was just another congress building.

"Mr Black, Mr Lupin" a man came striding over "I'm Gary Johnson, I'll be conducting your interviews and be your liaison while you are in the states." Sirius nodded "Good well if you'll follow me we'll get everything sorted.  
Half an hour later they walked out of the Ministry with Sirius grinning like a buffoon, a smile stretching across his face. Remus was walking by his side a smile on his face, it felt good to be out from the bigoted thumb of the British ministry.

Sirius was free and had been offered fully asylum in the U.S until the British ministry tried him under veritaserum.  
Remus had been given his werewolf I.D and been offered the post of Defence against Creatures at the Salem academy, the most prestigious magical school in America, he agreed whole heartedly to this once he realised Sirius wouldn't be able, nor wanted to return to Britain so he agreed to stay and support his friend.  
Sirius had declined a job stating that he wanted to find his godson before deciding what he wanted to do with his life.  
So it was with that that Remus and Sirius were heading into the city to the apartment the ministry had set up for them while they looked for Harry.

Loki was sat quietly wondering about the young magician, he could feel his power, but he could also feel how unbalance, untrained that power was.  
He wanted to help the boy, help him control that power but he doubted that Agent Barton would let him anywhere near his son, no he would have to wait for the boy to come to him first.  
Then there was Thor, he didn't know what to make of him mostly he could tell that Thor was disappointed in him, but there was hope, hope for something that Loki had thought lost, but now he knew it wasn't lost just buried and even if it took a century Loki was determined to return to the man he was before he learnt of his heritage, Thor's brother and prince of Asgard.  
Because if there was one thing he learnt was that blood didn't always make a family, no his family was Thor, Odin and Frigga.

Dumbledore was sat in his office watching his orbs that monitored Harry and the Wards on Privet drive, pondering what to do about him, how to deal him when he was found.  
Glancing at his ward monitor he noticed that the blood wards he had placed had completely decayed, he swore softly to himself, that mean that Harry's magical power would slowly be increasing.  
There was also no way to reapply the blood wards without binding Harry's and his aunts blood into the wards. The only problem was that the blood had the be given willingly.  
A small smile crossed his face as he remembered that Harry's biggest weakness was the inability to let others be hurt, all he had to tell him was that Voldemort had located his aunt's house and if he didn't agree to the blood wards they would all die.  
Yes he mused that should do it. Soon the boy would be back under his guidance and the plan could continue.

"No absolutely not" Clint all but shouted at Fury.  
"Look it's just a precaution I mean" Fury started but Clint interrupted him.  
"No there is no force on earth that will get me to agree to sending my son to the SHIELD academy" Fury just glared at Clint "And what happens if someone decides to target you or the Avengers do you really think having a untrained child around will be a good idea"  
Clint just glared right back "I never said he would be untrained, I just don't want you taking my son away to turn into a weapon"  
Fury just shook his head "we don't want to turn him into a weapon, we just want to make sure he can protect himself"  
"And what makes you think we can't train him to protect himself?" He paused for a moment before continuing "Hell he has powers that even Charles Xavier doesn't understand so I'd say he can probably look after himself."  
Fury just shook his head sadly "Well if that truly is your final decision, but if you ever change your mind you know where to find me" With that Fury turned and left the tower.

Meanwhile Tony was in his office talking with Harry. "So that's everything I have been able to find on the Dursley's." Tony told Harry handing over a folder.  
Harry opened it and pulled out the small stack of papers. "This doesn't seem like much" Harry said, Tony shook his head "It doesn't have to be have a look"  
Harry glanced through the papers "These are all bank statements, this confirms that they did receive the money that was transferred from Gringotts"  
Tony nodded "I've been meaning to ask, what is Gringotts?" Without looking up Harry replied "It's the wizarding bank"  
"Ah" Tony nodded. "So someone's been paying them?" Harry looked up anger in his eyes "Not just anyone the money came from my vaults, however it was authorized by my old headmaster who sealed my parents wills and made himself my guardian"  
Tony's eyes narrow at this. "How did he manage that?" Harry shrugged "no idea but a lot of magical people in Britain look up to him, if he told them I was being looked after they would have believed him."

Tony just shook his head "JARVIS open a file on Albus Dumbledore, make sure you get all of SHIELD's files on him, I want to know everything about this man"  
Harry just looked stunned "Does SHIELD have a file on everything?" He asked. Tony nodded "yep, everything and everyone"  
Harry sighed "Well that's comforting" he said sarcasticly as he shook his head "So what did you need from me for this file?" He asked  
"Ah, right back on task" Tony replied all business again. "From you I need the bank statements from Gringotts along with whoever signed them, and a statement from you about what happened to you in that house"  
Harry blanched a bit at this but nodded "But won't people just think I'm lying" At that Tony smirked "Nope because I've hired someone, basically a PI, to go round and talk to them about their 'freakish' nephew, he'll record the whole thing and it will go on record."  
Harry gave a slightly evil smirk at this that had Tony worried "Well then" he said almost gleefully "Lets get started"

**AN: Thank you for reading, all reviews welcome. Can someone please tell me at what point a T rated story becomes an M rated, I'm guessing its not just due to lemon scenes. Thanks **


	9. Meetings

Harry Barton

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews**

**First off, sorry if all the jumping around last chapter disrupted the flow, but I needed to get all the characters I needed in one place. **

**Penny is wise: Hermione/Banner, sorry not going to happen, she 15 going on 16 while he's mid 30s, just doesn't seem right to me.**

**Thanks to Penny is wise, Crazy as a Cheshire Cat, Kurohi Rokujou, roobug21301 for helping me with the ratings question. **

**Another question, what parings would people most like to see, Non-Harry pairings.**

Chapter 8: Meetings

A week later found Harry down in the range, Darcy watching him as he played with his new weapon. Darcy likened it to Harry having a new pet. Tony hadn't been able to stop laughing when she had voice this one day over breakfast.  
Harry hadn't been seen for the rest of that day, disappearing in a huff to go modify his new weapon. The weapon in question was a Stryker Strykezone 380 crossbow, it was a beautiful weapon in Harry's mind powerful and accurate and perfectly balanced.  
In the week that he had had it, Harry had already modified it, to the extent that he doubted it was re-sellable.  
Two electro-magnetic strips had been added to the arms, and one on the stock which lined up with the magnetic strips attached to the webbing he used to carry the bolts, this meant to annoying strap or worrying about Thor had tested it, and even he couldn't pull it from Harry's back without first de-magnetising the magnets.  
A small motor had been added, to pull the strings back with the press of a button, it was silent and meant that reloading look under two seconds rather than the eight it would normally take. Harry has also had weight added to the stock, to allow him to fire it one handed if he needed too. Everyone had told him that the only time he should ever do that was in an emergency as it was highly inaccurate and would likely damage the muscles in his arm.

Darcy desperately wanted to ask Harry what he was doing, but didn't want to get kicked out, she had already been kicked out of Tony's lab for asking too many questions. She glanced up and saw Harry looking at her, he smirked slightly.  
"Go ahead, I won't kick you out if you want to ask questions" his smirk grew as Darcy visibly relaxed. "Well then, I guess I have a few" she said with a smile as she moved to sit on the bench next to Harry.  
She watched him for several minutes before her curiosity got the better of her. "What are you doing?" she asked, Harry just smiled at the enthusiasm in her voice. "I'm lowering the sight rail" he replied, being intentionally vague. Darcy just scowled at him "You know I have no idea what that means right?"  
Harry just smirked "Oh I know" Darcy just reached over a slapped him on the shoulder "So do you want to explain for me?"  
Harry smirked "I suppose since you asked oh so nicely" Darcy glared and hit him again which made Harry chuckle. "Ok, if you stop beating me I'll explain" He paused for a second waiting to be hit again, when nothing came he smiled "See isn't that better?"  
Darcy just folded her arms with an expectant look on her face. Harry nodded and put the crossbow down, turning to completely face Darcy.  
"Well what I mean is that I'm lowering the sight rail" Darcy looked like she was about to speak so Harry didn't pause in his explanation.  
"That means this part here" he pointed to the piece he meant on the weapon "was too high for my liking, I was always having to adjust for the height difference, by lowering it, it allows me to aim more accurately and have the bow tighter to my shoulder" Darcy nodded "That kind of makes sense I guess" she said with a smile.  
"What else are you going to do to it?" she asked excitedly "Not much, maybe make some fancy bolts like dad's got for his bow, why are you so interested?" Harry enquired "Not that is a bad thing" he rapidly added as he saw the indignation start to appear on Darcy's face.  
Darcy shrugged and blushed slightly "I dunno, I guess I find it interesting what you can do" Harry smiled he couldn't help but think that she looked very cute when she blushed. "Well I've got to go, Jane wanted to talk to me about something" Harry nodded "I'll see you later?" he asked hopefully. Darcy nodded and smiled back at him as she walked out the door.

Sirius was frustrated they had searched this city for a week and there had been no sign of Harry. Remus was sprawled out on the couch opposite him, tired from a night of searching the seedier sides of New York for any clues. He sat at the small table running his hands through his hair going over everything that he knew in his head. His head shot up and he scrambled for his jacket, pulling the business card that Maria Hill had given him out of the pocket.  
"Remus...Remus! Moony! Wake up" Sirius shook his friend awake "What do you want Sirius?" Remus asked sleepily.  
"This" Sirius thrust the business card in front of Remus. "So what are you waking me up for? Call the number" Remus sighed as he flopped back onto the couch.  
Sirius just stood there looking embarrassed "Well you see...the problem is" Remus opened his eyes and grinned up at Sirius "You don't know how to use a phone do you?" He asked with a snort of laughter. Sirius just pouted and sulked as he held out the business card.  
Remus grabbed it and wandered into the room with the phone. Five minutes later he came back in "So?" Sirius asked impatiently "Does she know anything?" Remus nodded "She thinks she knows where he might be, or someone who can help find him" Sirius nodded bounding to his feet "Well what are we waiting for then?" he asked. Remus couldn't help but smile at his friends enthusiasm "She'll meet us this afternoon, she has to finish up a report first" Sirius sighed "Fine, but I need to do something, sitting around here will drive me crazy"  
Remus shrugged "Well I guess we could head back over to the ministry, you still need to decide what you want to do after we've found Harry" Sirius shrugged "I dunno, I guess I'd have to see what Harry wants to do first" Remus nodded, they would just have to wait and hopefully by the evening they would know where Harry was.

Charles watched Wolverine and Shadowcat exit the plane and move across the grounds towards the mansion at a dead run. Charles turned to Jean "gather everyone, we've got a serious problem" she nodded and ran out of the room.  
10 minutes later everyone was gathered waiting to see what the professor had to say. Charles looked around the room, there was worry in his friends eyes, but no fear, he hoped after what Logan and Kitty had to say that that wouldn't change.  
With a thought Charles silenced the room and nodded to Logan who stood up and spoke. "We were tracking Magneto across Europe for the past few weeks, it's the first time he left the states for several years and we wanted to know why. To start with we wandered around Northern Europe but eventually we ended up at a prison called Nurmengard in Germany Magneto entered but we were denied entry by the guards."  
He handed Charles a photo "He left about an hour later with this man, I have no idea who he is or why Magneto wanted him" Charles shook his head "Nope I don't recognise him either" Logan shrugged anyway we followed them for half an hour before they just vanished"  
Jean looked at Logan "You mean you lost them" Scott gave a snort of laughter at this. Kitty shook her head and spoke up "What he means is we were following them down the street and they literally vanished, into thin air, there was no where for them to have gone or hidden, it was almost as if they teleported"  
Charles looked at them sharply "Was there a slight pop noise as they vanished?" He asked Logan nodded "Yeah, why?" Charles looked worried "Then that man Magneto is with, is a wizard, they have a skill called apparition which is like teleporting but you can only move to places you have personally been before"  
"Great" Storm spoke up "If Magneto has found an ally and an ally who is a wizard as well, this could be very bad" "Worse" everyone turned to look at Bobby "He broke him out of prison, we have no way of knowing what that man has done or what he's capable of"  
"The kids right" Logan growled "Nurmengard look like a fairly substantial prison, I don't think they'd keep just anyone there." "Ok listen up" Charles spoke over the chattering that had started up. "We need to keep an eye out for them, and if any of you see either of them, observe only. Jean, Scott I want you to head over to Salem academy and talk to Headmistress Belby and see if she recognises this man." Jean and Scott nodded "Is it Ok if we leave in the morning?" Scott asked. Charles nodded his consent. "Logan, Kitty I need you to head to New York, talk to the ministry there, Storm I'd like you to go with them, also if you get the chance head over to Stark Tower and see if you can either get Stark or SHIELD to run facial recognition to see if he pops up anywhere." Logan grumbled at this, him and SHIELD never really got along but with Kitty and Storm agreeing to it he couldn't really say no.  
"Ok well you can all leave in the morning, but everyone remember keep and eye out for this man" the members of the meeting all nodded and the room split into groups all talking quietly about what they had just learnt.

Meanwhile in a dusty old house in London, Dumbledore had called an order meeting and it was clear to everyone he was furious. Molly looked nearly as angry sat on his left, fingers tapping ferociously on the table.  
Everyone sat waiting for Dumbledore to start the meeting. "So there's still been no work on Harry, I want to know where he is, seriously does no-one have any clues" Tonks spoke up "You know everything we know, someone turned up at his home, told Harry he was his father and they left together, since then we haven't heard hide nor hair from him"  
Dumbledore scowled and sat back in his chair "I say leave the brat" Snape spoke up causing almost everyone to glare at him "It's obviously another cry for attention, and I'm guessing his pathetic excuse for a god-father and the wolf were in on it as well seeing as they've disappeared, I bet they're watching us from somewhere and laughing at us"  
Tonks was about to jump up and start berating him when Moody's hand on her arm stopped she looked at his and he shook his head slightly, breathing heavily Tonk's leaned back in her chair and tried to relax. Fleur spoke up "But why is he so important, I mean he's just one boy, what can he do that rest of us can't?"  
Dumbledore looked at her "My dear" he said, trying not to sound condescending "He is the only one here apart from me who has managed to escape Voldemort multiple times, if the public we're to learn that he's gone they will panic and Voldemort will gain a lot more support"  
Moody shrugged "So why don't we tell everyone that he's gone training, private tutors, and get back to what really needs to be done which is stopping this attacks" Dumbledore tapped the table thoughtfully "That could work, but we still need to find him"  
Moody snorted "And how do you propose we do that?" Dumbledore sighed why did Moody have to keep questioning him "We keep doing what we have been" Dumbledore nodded "He'll turn up on the Hogwarts express in a month, Molly I want you to meet him there, explain how disappointed we are with him" Molly nodded while trying to keep a straight face, but inwardly she was jumping for glee she would show that boy what it meant to run away from her.  
Dumbledore looked around the table "Well if that's all, oh and can someone contact Remus and Sirius and tell them we still haven't located Harry please, I very much doubt they left without someone's help" before anyone else could say anything, and with half the room glaring at him, he stood up and exited the house through the floo.

Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Mcgonagall, Flitwick and Fleur Delacour had stayed behind after everyone else had left. "I swear he's losing his mind, I don't know what he's thinking anymore" Mcgonagall said.  
"I agree" Flitwick added "I hardly recognise him anymore, his actions don't seem like someone who cares about the good of the wizarding world" Moody nodded "There's been 15 attacks in the past week, and we've done nothing to respond, every time I contact him all he asks about is Potter and if we have found him yet, I don't know what is obsession with that boys is"  
Tonks gave a snigger she couldn't hold in "Maybe it's sexual" she muttered slightly louder than she intended. Fleur giggled. "Miss Tonks" Mcgonagall sounded shocked but Moody and Kingsley were hiding smiles. "You got a better explanation?" Tonks asked cheekily. Mcgonagall just sighed and shook her head.  
"Ignoring Tonk's mind for a moment, we need to decide what's to be done. I don't think following Dumbledore is going to lead us anywhere, not anymore anyway" She said sadly. Flitwick shrugged "So what are our options?" he asked.  
"We could leave Britain" Fleur said, causing everyone else to glare at her "What?" She snapped back "I'm not say we should, or it's even right to but you asked what our options are that is an option, even if it's not a good one."  
Kingsley was the next to speak up "We could try and force Fudge out of office, or make him accept Voldemort is back" Moody looked at him "aye and how to you propose we do that? Malfoy's money buys him whatever he needs"  
Tonks nodded "Plus he has the Prophet in his corner, its not even a real paper anymore just propaganda for Fudge." They all nodded at this. Moody looked around, the mood in the room wasn't a good one, they had all looked to Dumbledore for leadership and guidance, and now that was gone. He knew he had to take charge before all their efforts were for nothing.  
"Here's what we do" Moody spoke "We gather as much information as we can, we find out who wants to fight back and who just wants to follow Dumbledore and we do it our way, we need to start countering these attacks, the sooner the better"  
The rest of the room nodded "Filius, Minerva I need you to go over that past few years of Hogwarts graduates, find out if anyone want to fight. Tonks, Kingsley you need to do the same with the ministry, tell Director Bones I'll be in to see her tomorrow, Miss Delacour" Fleur cut him off "I am going home for a few weeks, my father is looking for support to aid Britain on the continent, I will join him" Moody nodded "Well then, I guess we should get too it" With that the meeting broke up.

Harry looked up as someone on the door of the room which he had set up to be his workshop. "Come in" he called out. The door swung open and Loki was stood there. Harry blinked he hadn't been expecting Loki to come seek him out.  
"Can I help you?" He asked the god confused with what he could want. Loki gave him a smile, something in that smile remind Harry of the twins after a spectacular prank. "I think young warlock we can help each other." Harry looked at him quizzically, "And how would we do that?" he asked, slightly suspicious of Loki's motives.  
"Well lets start off with what do you know about me, and what I can do?" Harry blinked, that wasn't what he had expected, but he shrugged and answered anyway. "I know your the adopted son of Odin and Frigga, the god of mischief and magic, and you invaded earth when you found out you were adopted"  
Loki nodded "That's about right" Loki paused "Now about helping each other out, I will do what I did for Merlin when he first discovered his magic, I'll teach you magic in it's purest form, not this wand waving and fancy words that you are taught nowadays"  
Harry just sat there mouth open in shock. Loki let out a snort "Yes I did teach Merlin, now if you'll get over that little fact" Harry shook his head "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be that old" Loki smirked "In Asgardian terms I'm not" Harry thought about this and nodded. "Basically what I'm going to teach you is how to manipulate the magicial energy that is inside of you. But first you need to learn what your magic feels like, for that you need to learn a skill that will allow you to draw upon you magic but also view your mind as if it were a room or vault where all your memories are stored"  
Harry nodded then looked at Loki with a bit of suspicion "What are the drawbacks?" He asked. Loki thought for a moment "Well you'll have to sort through your memories so you'll end up having to relive some of them" Harry blanched at this but calmed down slightly at Loki's next words "But once you've done that, as long as you practice every night before you go to sleep you should never have to re-live that memory again"  
Loki sat back and watched as emotions flickered across Harry's face as he thought about what he had just been told. He nodded his face determined "Ok, so what do I have to do?"  
Loki nodded with satisfaction. "Well you have to use your magic to enter your own mind." Harry just looked confused "How is that possible?" Loki just shrugged "I don't know, you just can, the easiest way is to cast a spell and work out how it feels to you, then you need to concentrate and find that natural feeling inside of you"  
Harry nodded "But my wand doesn't work" he said sadly "How am I going to cast a spell" Loki smiled "Well you created lightening to save Jane and Darcy didn't you" Harry nodded "but I don't know how I did that" Loki shrugged "But you remember the feeling don't you?"  
Harry nodded again "Of course I do" with a small smile Loki nodded "Well then you just need to concentrate on that feeling" With a final nod Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling he had felt at the warehouse.

The door swung open with a bang breaking Harry's concentration he glared at Tony who had just burst into the room. Tony looked around before asking.  
"Harry, what's going on here?" Tony moved and put himself in between Harry and Loki. Harry just scowled at him, but Loki smirked  
"Really Stark, you really think I would harm the one person I know of that I can help?" Tony snorted "You're not going to turn him into one of your zombie soldiers, you couldn't have to father so you for the son is that it?" Harry put himself in front of Tony glaring at him.  
"What's wrong why have you come in here yelling at him?" Tony looked shocked "Are you under some sort of spell?" he asked worriedly. Harry just rolled his eyes "No of course not, remember he doesn't have his magic" Tony stopped at this, he had forgotten about that.  
"So what are you doing?" he asked confused "He's teaching me how to control my magic" Harry replied with a small smile. "But I thought your magic had gone" Harry shook his head "Not really, here sit down and I'll explain"  
Tony setted himself down on the seat and listened as Harry explain what Loki had told him not long before. As he finished his story he noticed the smirk on Tony's face "So you really will be mini-merlin then?" Harry groaned and Loki just sniggered.  
Tony then turned serious and looked at Loki "I'm pleased you doing this for him, I really am, but I will be keeping an eye on you understand" Loki nodded "I understand and I will do my best to keep that trust" Tony nodded "Good, now perhaps we should go tell you father what you're doing Harry"

That afternoon the entire Avengers team had gathered, including Harry, Jane and Darcy waiting for Fury he was bringing someone in who wanted to meet Harry. The lift swung open and Fury stepped out followed by a woman Harry didn't recognise, but he did recognise the next two people and he was on his feet and moving towards them before anyone else could react.  
"Sirius, Remus" He shouted and threw himself into a hug with his godfather. "What are you two doing here?" He asked excitedly.  
Before either of them could answer Thor's voice rang out "Harry step away from them now" he commanded. Harry turned confused to see Thor standing there Hammer at the ready, eyes fixed on Remus, everyone else just looking at him in shock at his reaction.  
"He's dangerous step away from him all of you" Harry just folded his arms and glared at Thor "He's no more dangerous then any of us, less so most of the time" Harry Shot back.  
Thor took a step forwards but a light voice spoke "Stand down Brother, he's no threat" Loki stepped into the light, how he had entered the room Harry wasn't sure, or he might have been there all along and he never noticed him.  
"Of course he's a threat" Thor shot back, Loki just shook his head "No he's not, he's not like the ones back on Asgard he can't change at will and the warlocks of this world have created a potion that will allow suffers to keep there mind when they change"  
Thor looked shocked and the hammer dropped to his side "The people of this world can do that?" Loki moved to stand next to his brother.  
"They can, and I'm sure one day they will find a cure." He turned to look at Remus "I must apologise for my brothers actions, if you come and sit I will explain them" Tony stepped forward "Hey now, it's my home, I'll decide if they're allowed in"  
He looked Remus and Sirius up and down before shrugging "Meh come on in" They looked at each other before shrugging and moved deeper into the room, settling themselves on opposite ends of the same couch.

Remus look around "Umm perhaps we should all be introduced before he explains what was going on" Harry nodded and introduced everyone, once the pleasantries had been done Sirius spoke up "Umm Harry we need to tell you something about your dad" Harry looked at him "I already know, I know what Snape did to him"  
Sirius frowned "So you know that your an impossibility?" Harry just smirked, a smirk the was eerily similar to James' Sirius realised. Harry glanced over his shoulder "Dad come over here, we need to explain something to these two" Sirius and Remus just froze and stared as Clint wandered over. Clint gave them a smile as he moved to sit next to Harry. Remus was the first to snap out of his daze.  
"Your James' cousin right?" Clint nodded "I am, yes" He gave a small smile and noticing that Sirius was about to speak cut him off "Maybe I should explain first and then I can answer any questions you might have" Sirius and Remus just sat there stunned as Clint repeated the story that he had told Harry over a week ago now.  
When he had finished Sirius turned to Harry "This doesn't bother you?" Harry shook his head "Nope, your still my God-father and Remus is still an honorary uncle." Both Sirius and Remus grinned at this, and Clint smiled he could see the worry growing in Sirius' eyes as he told his story, but Harry had broken that worry with a few words.  
Harry continued "What bothers me is Dumbledore sealed my parents will. I was supposed to come live with you while I was growing up" he glanced at Remus "Either one of you there was a sealed letter for my guardians about all this, but it was never opened." Sirius scowled "we need to do something about him" Harry grinned "Go speak to Tony, I believe he's already started" Sirius nodded and pulling a scowling Remus behind him went to go find Tony.

Several hours later Harry was wandering through the tower looking for Tony, he finally found him in the one place he didn't expect him to be, his office, sticking his head round the door he asked "Tony, is Ok if I call a friend?" Tony nodded "of course but you'll only have 50/50 or ask the audience remaining as your choices"  
Harry just looked confused and just stood there, not really sure how to react to what Tony just said. Tony just sighed "We really need to get you watching T.V." he said with a shake of his head. He pulled his mobile from his pocket and threw it across the room to Harry who deftly plucked it out the air.  
Pulling the crumpled bit of paper out his pocket he entered Hermione's number and dialled. He waiting while it connected and then rang. Harry scowled when the answer machine picked up, but he left a message anyway, hoping that Hermione hadn't gone on holiday and would be able to call him back soon, he need to talk to her about him not returning to Hogwarts for the following year. "So, how are you finding your new home?" Tony's question cut through Harry's thoughts. "Its...different" Harry noticed Tony's look "No bad different, defiantly not bad, it's just I'm still adjusting to being somewhere where people, adults actually care about me, I'm not sure I've ever had that before"  
Tony grinned "And what about the city?" Harry shrugged "Haven't really had time to see much of it yet" Tony just sighed "Well you missing out then, it's the greatest city on the planet" He thought for a moment "Come on then I'll give you a personal tour" Harry blanched slightly at this "What does your personal tour consist of?" He asked warily. Tony just grinned "Nothing dangerous I promise" Harry sighed he probably would end up regretting his answer "Ok, why not them" Tony grinned and rubbed his hands together "Well follow me" He said.

Fury was worried, even if he didn't want to admit it. Coulson team hadn't checked in, in 48hours, they had missed there evac time and now their transponders had gone off line. "Agent Hill, any response yet?" Maria Hill looked up at her boss. "No director, emergency beacons aren't active either"  
Fury smacked the wall in frustration "Damn it, people I need suggestions what's happened, where they went and what to do, I want the satellite feed from the past three days of the target area, and I want it 5 minutes ago"  
Instantly people began running about, when Fury was in this mood it was best to do what he said immediately. "Director" Fury looked over "We've got a problem" Fury looked at him sharply "And what would that be sergeant?" The man look worried "There's no satellite coverage, it just cuts off five minutes after they land"  
Hill spoke up "There was an EMP burst 4 minutes 39 seconds after their plane touched down, cut off everything, that's why we lost all contact with them." Fury looked around "Is there live satellite coverage?" he asked the room "We're patching into an NSA satellite now sir" Fury nodded "It's on screen now sir" Fury turn and moved over to the screen where the satellite feed came it. "There's nothing there"  
Fury growled in frustration. "Damn it" he buried his head in his hands thinking hard. He looked up before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "Tony?" he asked when it connected "What are you doing?" His face contorted when he heard the answer "Damn it Stark, just don't kill Harry with your driving Ok?"  
He nodded "Good, now I need you and the team in tomorrow morning" Fury rolled his eyes "See you then" He hung up the phone before Tony could annoy him anymore. Hill looked at him with worry "You sure calling the Avengers is the best idea?" Fury shrugged "Who knows, but its the only idea I've got"

**AN: Thanks for reading please read and review, oh and if anyone's interested the Stryker Strykezone 380 crossbow that Harry has got, is the same one Daryl uses in the walking dead, I couldn't resist.**


	10. Rescue and Talks

Harry Barton

**AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, sorry I haven't gotten round to fixing the first chapter yet, keep meaning to put something keeps popping up. **

Chapter 9: Rescue and Talks

Harry's eyes snapped open as he heard a strange noise. He groped around in the dark until he found the light switch. Sitting up he noticed that it was the phone that Tony got him that was making the noise, reaching over he opened it up. "Hello" he said sleepily. "Harry?"  
"Hermione" Harry sat up right at hearing his best friends voice "Are you Ok, why are you calling so early?" He could tell Hermione's confusion by her voice  
"Early? Harry its 10, have you just woken up?" Harry groaned "Oh right yeah, I didn't tell you I'm not exactly in England anymore" He held the phone away from his ear as Hermione all but shouted down the phone  
"What? Harry James Potter explain now!" Harry sighed "Hermione, calm down, I'll tell you everything, but first off do you have a laptop or computer with Skype or MSN?" Hermione's confusion was clear "Of course I do, why does that matter?"  
Harry smiled slightly "Because this is an international call, and from what I know they're really expensive" He chuckled at Hermione's whispered "oh no"  
"So what's your account" Hermione rattled off her account, "Ok well sign in and I'll find a computer, sign in and add you Ok"  
"Ok" she now sounded very excited "Speak to you soon" Harry nodded, forgetting Hermione couldn't see him and hung up.

Harry made his way downstairs to the Living room, a small comfortable room which Tony had set up when the Avengers team had moved in to allow them to relax in a quiet room, he booted up the computer, still amazed and how fast and silent it was. He quickly logged in Tony having set an account up for him the week before. He entered Hermione's account details into Skype and waited. He started to nod off slightly when a beeping sound shook him out of his slumber, he noticed Hermione had accepted his friend request and was calling him. He hit answer and then stood up to open the window, as the breeze washed across him he felt himself wakeup.  
"Harry? You there" Hermione's voice asked Harry moved back and sat down "Can you see me too?" he asked.  
Hermione nodded going red staring at Harry's chest. Harry was confused before he looked down and realised he hadn't put a shirt on, he blushed slightly as well and ran out of the room to grab a t-shirt  
"Sorry about that" he said as he came back into the room. Hermione shrugged "It's fine I just wasn't expecting it" Harry smiled at her and sat back down relaxing slightly "So Hermione how have you been?"  
Hermione smiled back "I've been good, better now I've returned to my parents" Harry sat up worried "Why what happened where we're you?"  
Hermione shook her head "Nothing bad, I just left and went to Grimmauld place, thinking I would be safe there and I would get to see you, but then the twins beat some sense into me" Harry gave a snort of laughter at that "Really those two?"  
Hermione just nodded "They convinced me that I needed to spend time with my family" Harry nodded "Well I'm glad they managed to do that" Hermione smiled then her face became determined and Harry knew that look, it meant he would be answering questions.  
"Now enough about me" she said "Where are you and what's going on" Harry looked conflicted "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Hermione looked at him "When have I ever let you down?" she said sadly.  
"Hermione it's not that" Harry said quickly "I just don't trust Dumbledore anymore and I'm worried he'll force me to return to England." Hermione nodded "We'll were leaving for our holiday tomorrow, so I won't get a chance to see anyone, and my parents are trying to get me to leave Hogwarts and go to school overseas"  
Harry nodded "I think you should, you should also get the word out to as many muggleborn students as possible to get them and their families out of the country" Hermione looked shocked "Harry how can you say such a thing?" Harry rolled his eyes  
"Hermione I've seen the papers, the ministry is refusing to believe Voldemort's back, Dumbledore doesn't seem to care that he's attacking people from what Sirius has told me all he cares about is getting me back under his control, and then there's the Death Munchers and Hogwarts, Dumbledore won't punish them he'll just give them a slap on the wrist eventually they'll end up killing someone and he'll still push for them to be given another chance"  
Hermione just looked shocked "Harry how can you say such a thing, he's the only one Voldemort fears and he's our headmaster." Harry snorted "Hermione Dumbledore wants the purebloods to rule England, he hates muggleborn's he's just very good at hiding it"  
Hermione looked as if she was about to start ranting at him, but he raised his hand "Hermione just listen to my explanation please?" She nodded "We'll since 1945 he's been the head of both the ICW, Chief Warlock for our ministry and headmaster of Hogwarts right"  
Hermione nodded again "In that time, the laws on what muggleborn's can and can't go have got stricter, the anti-creature faction has grown, and all these laws that purebloods can get around like the use of underage magic have been introduced"  
Hermione nodded "But he couldn't do anything about it" she seemed to be grasping at straws, not wanting to believe what she was being told "Hermione the Chief Warlock has full veto powers on any trial and law, if he say no to it passing it can't be passed" Hermione looked really upset, all her beliefs had come crashing down.  
"You sure that is right?" she asked in a small voice. Harry just nodded sadly "It's in a bunch of books, I can give you more examples if you like" Hermione shook her head "I don't think I could deal with that, I just need to think on this for a bit"

Hermione sat there thinking before looking at him "Right well now you can tell me what's going on, and where you've gone." Harry smiled, well you might as well get comfortable, it's kind of a long story" Hermione nodded and Harry began his story, he told her everything leaving nothing out and by the end Hermione was both over joyed for him and furious that the headmaster someone she looked up to could do something like that.  
"So now you know" Hermione nodded "I don't understand how can Dumbledore trust Snape so much?" Harry shrugged "I don't know, it's not like he's entirely sane"  
Hermione chuckled "That's true, I guess I need to talk to my parents, I don't think I can return to Hogwarts now." Harry nodded "Where will you go?" Hermione looked conflicted "I'm not sure I'll talk to my parents" Harry nodded, and glanced at the clock "Damn we've been her for almost two hours, I've got to go Hermione, I'll speak to you soon?"  
Hermione smiled "Of course, oh I almost forgot, my parents are taking me to America on holiday this year, we're travelling the east coast and in two weeks time, we'll be in New York happens to be your birthday, can I see you?" Harry's face split into a large grin "I'd love that, I'm sure it won't be a problem, see you then"  
Hermione smiled "Bye Harry" and broke the connection. Harry sat back feeling slightly relieved he had been worrying about Hermione.

"So, is Darcy going to be jealous?" Harry jumped at Tony's voice, he spun on his chair and glared at him "Why would Darcy be jealous?" he asked with confusion.  
"Because you we're speaking to another girl, and you and Darcy have been hanging out a lot" Harry just looked more confused "So what's wrong with that, we're just being friendly" Tony grinned "Well you see..." Clint appeared and whacked him over the back of the head. "Stop confusing him, hi Harry" Harry grinned at him "Morning dad" he then noticed Clint was in his SHIELD uniform "What's wrong?" he asked concern showing in his voice. Clint shook his head "We're not sure, but Director Fury's called us in for a meeting, I need you to stay here and keep and eye on Loki" Harry nodded. "Thanks, come on Tony we need to go"  
"Dad" Harry's voice made Clint stop "Be safe alright?" Clint nodded and smiled "Always" he replied.

The Avenger's had landed on the Helicarrier and we're now waiting for Fury he walked into the room looking more worried than he had been in a long time. He didn't waste time with pleasantries but got straight to the point.  
"I've asked you to all be here today because I need your help, I know I am not in command of the Avengers initiative anymore but Agent Coulson and his team have disappeared" "Are they alright?" Natasha asked.  
Fury shook his head "As of this moment we have no idea" Tony was the next to speak up "Why don't you fill us in on what's going on?" Fury nodded "Agent Hill, bring me those files please" Maria Hill walked over and handed out a set of files.  
They opened them looking confused "What are these?" Steve was the first one to speak. "These are a set of surveillance photos taken over the last 52hours over a barn type structure in Mexico"  
Tony just looked up "That's nice, we planning on buying it?"  
"Stow the crap Tony and listen for once" Everyone around the table blinked, it wasn't Fury's usual way of making people be quiet.  
"24 hours ago Agent Coulson and his team arrived on this location, we had picked up readings of an 0-8-4 I sent them into investigate. 5 minutes after they arrive we lost all communications with them and haven't heard anything since"  
The room was silent everyone trying to process what Fury had just told them. Tony was the first person to speak up "Coulson wouldn't do that unless he had no other choice, are we assuming they've been captured" Fury nodded.  
"We are, and I am asking if you'll go have a look and see if you can find them." The Avengers all looked between them. Clint finally being the one who spoke up "It's Coulson do we even have to think about this?"  
Thor shook his head "he's a friend, I look after my friends" Bruce nodded "I'm in, the other guy needs to come out soon anyway, better he comes out to help"  
Steve looked at Fury "Mind if we borrow a Quintet?" Fury shook his head "There's one prepped and ready when you are" Steve nodded "Lets suit up then, Barton you're flying." Clint nodded and the team broke up to prepare.

Vernon Dursley was having an awful day, first off his car had broken down half way to work, leaving him to walk the rest of the way. Once he had reached work, he was hungry and tired. Then work went terribly, nothing went right, then he had lost the company two contracts which lost the company money which meant he would lose he had to call a taxi to get home, and had to listen to the man talk for 40minutes about crap he didn't care about. He had just arrived home to find a police car in his driveway.  
He growled under his breath it was all that damn freaks fault. What Vernon didn't know was that for the first time he was actually right. With a scowl firmly placed upon his face he stomped up to the door and threw it open.  
"What's going on here" he demanded. "Mr Dursley?" the office asked him. "Who wants to know Vernon spat, we're fine upstanding citizens has that boy been spreading lies again"  
"My names Officer Shaw, and of this moment you're under arrest for child abuse and neglect" any rational person at this point would have sat down and listened, however Vernon wasn't a rational person "What do you mean child abuse what has the freak being saying I'll kill him for sure this time, that filthy bastard he's not even human"  
If he had expected the officer to nod and agree with him he was mistaken, Shaw's baton slammed into his stomach dropping Vernon to his knees, two more officers stepped in and secured his hand's behind his back. Leaning forward Shaw whispered quietly into Vernon's ear "I hate child abusers and I doubt you will ever be released from prison, we've got the statements from the neighbours about how Harry was made to do all the manual labour, as well as that gang that your son runs, we also found the cupboard where it was obvious someone had been sleeping, if anyone's the freak it's you"  
He straighten up, "put this one in the dining room with his wife, we're just waiting on their son now." The officer holding Vernon nodded and forced him to his feet before all but dragging him into the other room. A scuffling sound came from outside and Dudley Dursley was dragged into the house in handcuffs, blood running down his face "He tried to resist" the officer said sheepishly. Shaw just shrugged "Put him with his parents" he turned to the detective who was cataloguing everything.  
"We done sir?" The man nodded "We're done, oh and if they get hurt more I'll back up self defence" Shaw gave a small smile and laugh before walking into the dining room. He looked at the Dursleys with disdain "You're all under arrest for child abuse, neglect, Dudley Dursley you are also under arrest for assault and the sale of controlled substances" he gave a nod to the other officers, "Take them down to the station and book them" The Dursleys were dragged out screaming about freaks and magic. Officer Shaw just smiled slightly touching the wand he had hidden up his sleeve. "Well Dumbledore" he thought to himself "I'd like to see you get them out of this" with a satisfied nod he turned and left the house.

Harry was sitting at the table with Sirius and Remus, waiting for news from the team, he hated the fact that he couldn't go with them, but admitted to himself that they could take care of themselves and he would just get in the way.  
"Worried about your father?" Harry jumped, he hadn't even heard Loki enter the room, he turned to face him "What have we told you about sneaking up on us?" he glared half-heartedly at the Asgardian. "But yes I am" he added  
Loki shrugged "Not my fault if your too caught up in your brooding to be paying attention to your surroundings" Sirius and Remus looked at each other "I'm sorry" Remus said I don't think we've been properly introduced.  
"I'm Loki" At this Sirius and Remus stared at each other "Loki, as in the god of mischief?" Loki grinned "The one and only" Remus chuckled "We built a shrine to you in our fifth year" Loki grin just got wider "Oh I'm well aware, the antics of the Marauders kept me entertained for the few years, I am sorry about the loss of your Brothers"  
Sirius just nodded "We were at war, it happens, however much we wish to change that" Loki bowed his head slightly "Wise word's indeed" before he turned to Harry "Now how far have you gotten with you training Harry?"  
Sirius and Remus looked confused "What training?" Remus asked "Oh damn, sorry guys I have been meaning to tell you, but I haven't had time, guess no time like the present" He stood up and moved over to the couch "Come on, I don't know how long this will take, we might as well be comfortable"  
Sirius just shrugged and moved over to sit next to Harry, Remus and Loki taking the other couch. Over the next half hour Harry explain to Remus and Sirius what had happened to his magic and about the abomination in his head. "Did Dumbledore know?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth when Harry had finished his explanation.  
Harry shook his head "I have no idea" Remus let out a breath "We should guess he does, you've been in the hospital wing enough times" Harry nodded "Well, we'll just have to ask him when we next see him then" Sirius nodded.

"So what have you mean learning from Mr trickster over here?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled "Well I've been learning how to reach for my magic, and organise my mind." Remus glanced at Loki "You've been teaching him Occlumency?" Loki shrugged "If that's what you call it yes, it will allow him to naturally control his magic, without the use of a wand or foci"  
Sirius nodded "It's true, it's why there's so few people who can do true wandless magic" Harry nodded "Well I think I'm nearly there, I can control that lightening now" Loki smiled "Good" he glanced at Sirius and Remus, "Are you two going to watch?" he asked them, they just nodded in reply.  
"Right" Loki turned back to Harry "I want you to reach for you magic, but instead of manifesting it as lightening, I want you to levitate this cup" he said indicating the cup on the table. Harry nodded and took a breath closed his eyes and reaching inside himself, he felt his magic quickly, he opened his eyes and waved his hand at the cup, it shook slightly, he narrowed his eyes in concentration and waved his hand again, again the cup shook. This continued in the same manner before Harry got frustrated and slumped back in his chair.  
"I can't do it" Loki narrowed his eyes "Well you never will with that attitude" Harry was about to retort when Remus sat forward "Harry what are you imagining when you want to cup to move?" Harry looked confused "What do you mean?" Remus thought for a moment "Doing this is the same as transfiguration, you need to picture what you want the cup to do in your mind"  
Harry's face cleared up and he nodded sitting forward determinedly. Reaching for his magic again he imagined the cup half way to the ceiling he pushed his magic forward and waved his hand, the cup rose unsteadily into the air and Harry broke into a grin.  
He turned to Loki and his concentration broke and the cup fell the the ground. Harry looked at the broken cup "oops" he said with a wry smile. Loki grinned "Well you getting there, how do you feel?" Harry grimaced "Kind of tired"  
Loki nodded "That is to be expected, your not use to using your magic like this, its like a muscle it needs training, which you have done enough of today, you need to relax and recover" Harry nodded and sat back in his chair, his mind turning to Clint and wondering what he was doing right now.

Six hours after the meeting with Fury and four hours of flying, and around the time Harry was thinking about him Clint was landing the Quinjet about 200 yards from the building, and shut it down. "There's no sign of Coulson's Bus" Natasha said "No heat signatures from anything either" Tony looked at him strangely  
"You mean those chimneys that are giving off smoke aren't giving off heat?" Clint shrugged "That's what the sensors are telling me" Tony nodded "Well I guess we'll just have to go take a look"  
Steve stood up "Tony I want you and Bruce as back up, if something goes bad we'll need your strength and fire power to get us out, Thor I want you on perimeter fly around and see what you can see, make sure no-one gets away, Clint, Natasha and me will be on entry, we do this as quietly as possibly until we're found then we go loud and fast, finding our people is top priority, that understood?"

They entered the building carefully, Clint glanced at Steve, this wasn't what they were expecting, it was white, almost sterile, one door either side of hall and one at the end. Steve shrugged "We don't stop for anything, Hawk go left, Widow go right, clear and enter."  
They both nodded and moved to the doors. "Go Now" the doors swung open and they both entered the rooms their own way, Widow stepped in slowly guns raised ready to react. Hawk leant on the door before swinging himself round bow aimed ready to fire at a moments notice. "Clear" they both reported in moments later. "Tony, Bruce, all clear out there?"  
Tony's voice came back over the radio "All clear boss, no movement, I still want to check out those Chimneys." Steve looked conflicted "If anyone will be able to work out what they are for it's him" Natasha said.  
Steve nodded "Ok go, but only after Thor gets back from circling round above us". You could almost feel Tony's pout "I'll sit and wait then." Steve nodded "See that you do Stark"

Steve then nodded at the far door. They moved into position, Steve ready to move in first with Clint and Natasha covering him. Steve flung the door open and pulled up short when he found himself in a stairwell. "Anyone else getting a really bad feeling about this?" They both nodded "Hey Stark?" Steve spoke into his communicator again. "What's up this time cap?" Steve just shook at his head at Tony's lack of mission protocol "Is there a door hatch up on the roof?" There was silence for several minutes.  
"Tony?" Steve sounded slightly worried "Sorry, had to gave a look, there is, but it's weird?" Steve looked more worried "Weird how?"  
"It's a blast hatch, what sort of room hatch is a blast hatch?" Tony sounded confused. His next words were more worrying. "It seems to be surrounded by some sort of energy shield, I've never seen anything like this before, there's no obvious power source for it, it just seems to be there" Steve looked at his partners "Ideas?" They looked conflicted "We could have friendlies in here, we need to know" Steve nodded "Any chance of you opening that hatch Tony?"  
There was silence for several moments "No way, if I fire on this shield the shield will just absorb the energy from the blast and get stronger, I don't have enough fire power to overwhelm in it one blast either"  
Steve grimaced "Understood Stark, see if you can't find anyway to shut the shield off." Tony nodded, not that Steve could see that "Will do cap, call you when it's done" Steve nodded "Natasha go up, see if there's any other doors up there, we'll wait here, call if you find anything" Natasha nodded and moved carefully up the stairs gun raised.  
"We've got one door up hear" Natasha called down softly. Steve nodded and him and Clint ascended the stairs slowly, Clint watching down the stairs but there was no movement. They knelt in the corridor next to Natasha.  
"Three guys in there, sitting at desks watching monitors" Steve nodded "Eliminate them, we can't let them warn anyone else were hear, do it slow and quiet" Natasha nodded "I'll go first, Clint you back me up, Steve watch the door?" Steve nodded "On your go Natasha" Clint moved to beside the door and took hold on the handle, and looked at Natasha, a single nod told him she was ready. Clint pushed the door open a single click was all it took for the men to look up he reached for the alarm put two shots from Natasha's gun and a single arrow from Clint was all it took to stop them. Clint looked back at Steve.  
"All clear" he moved over to the consoles "It looks like we've got a detention centre at the bottom of the stairwell" he said looking at the plans. "I've got a guard roster, 15 guards on duty today, including these ones" Steve nodded "Let's go see if our people are here then."

They reached the bottom of the stairwell without encountering any more guards, this way Clint signalled with his hand. Two guards appeared before them, but before anyone else could reacted Clint put an arrow in one, and Steve's knife found the others throat.  
They moved forward again only pausing for a second as Steve retried the knife he had thrown. They rounded the corner and found themselves in a open room, facing eight of the remaining guards, no-one moved for a moment before one of the guards brought his rifle up and started shooting "Intruders" he shouted hitting an alarm on the wall.  
Steve, Clint and Natasha dove for cover as the guards opened fire upon them. Natasha returned fire with her pistol, Steve drawing his and returned fire. He looked at Clint "I need a distraction, explosive arrows might be useful right about now, we can't afford to get held up" he shouted at him. Clint nodded, drew an arrow and swung himself out of cover and fired. The explosion that followed gave Steve the distraction he needed jumping over the table he had ducked behind he quickly dispatched the remaining guards with a few quick moves and bashes of his sheild.

"Lets go" he shouted to Steve and Natasha. The three of them ran down the corridor. Then came to a stop in front of a steel locked door. Natasha stepped forward and swiped the I.D she had grabbed from one of the guards against the reader on the wall. The door swung open and they were faced with Coulson and his team kneeling on the floor hands behind their heads, the remaining two guards behind them gun's aimed at their heads.  
"Don't give them what they want" Coulson said, before the one the guards stepped forward and hit him on the back of the head with his gun. Steve Natasha and Clint stood there waiting, they knew if they made a wrong move Coulson and his team were dead.  
Before anyone could react the two men crumpled to the ground. Steve looked up shocked to see Tony standing there, he couldn't tell because his suit was on, but he guess Tony was grinning "I found the back entrance, as well as their fancy plane"  
Coulson pushed himself to his feet "You found our bus?" he asked "Sure did" Tony replied. Steve nodded "Let's get back then" he said as he helped Fitz to his feet. Tony nodded "Can I ride with them on the way back?" he asked. "Only if you promise not to touch anything" Coulson replied with a laugh.  
Clint hung back slightly, and Natasha looked at him worriedly. "I'm fine, I just hope it's never Harry in that position, I don't think I'd be able to be stay calm" Natasha stepped forward and kissed him lightly.  
"He never will, I will help you look after him" Clint smiled "Thanks, we better catch up before they come looking for us" Natasha nodded and they hurried after them.

Dumbledore took the letter from the Gringotts owl who dropped in off then flew away, he opened it warily and swore at his contents, luckily no-one was in his office, the only people who were listening where the portraits and they were loyal to the sitting headmaster.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_You are here bye require to return all the properties, possessions and money that has been removed from the Potter Vault in the past 13 years, this request must be complied by, by the end of the calendar month else a retrieval team will be sent to recover all these items.  
You are now a persona non grata within the goblin nation, any business you may have must be done by a representative or by owl.  
If you wish to challenge this ruling or extension on the time to pay back what you have taken you must get in contact with Mr Potter and if he allows it, we here at Gringotts will consider it, depending on Mr Potter's testimony and if we believe he is being truthful.  
_

_Chief Ragnok  
Head Of Gringotts  
Warleader_

Dumbledore placed the letter down on his desk and stood up angrily, how dare that boy ruin all his plans. With a sigh he knew he would have to contact Harry, lying to him wouldn't be a problem, he thought for a moment, maybe he could get Sirius freed and then an unfortunate accident would occur, and Sirius' will could be manipulated, yes that would solve many of the problems. With that planned and a smile Dumbledore looked at his time piece, it was time for him to make his month trip to see his lover. He touched the portkey hanging on his waist muttered the activation phrase and was whisked off.

Voldemort sat in his throne looking out over his loyal followers, each one loyal to him and him alone, their fear of him made sure of that. "So my friends" his quiet silky voice filled the room, he never had to ask for silence his presence did that for him.  
"Have we had any word on Potter yet" "My Lord" Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and bowed his head low. "Speak" Voldemort said lazily "Rumour has it that not even Dumbledore knows where he is, the ministry is still denying all claims of your return, believing Potter to be an attention seeking brat"  
Voldemort's face didn't change "Good, make sure it stays that way, the longer my return is kept silent the better" his eyes scanned the crowd.  
"Severus, what news from the old fool" Snape stepped forward and bowed "He's more concerned with finding Potter than countering your actions My lord, he also believes that Potter may have left the country and since he has been thrown from the ICW there is nothing he can do"  
Voldemort smiled slightly a creepy and terrifying smile "My Lord?" Voldemort fixed Snape with a gaze but waited for him to continue "Why does it matter, if Potter has left the country we could just take it and deal with him if he returns" Voldemort turned thoughtful "Snape I believe you have redeemed yourself, come take your rightful place in my inner circle"  
Snape fell to his knee "My Lord, you honour me" he rose and took his place next to Malfoy who nodded at him. "Rookwood" a man stepped forward "Will the vampires join us?" Rookwood shook slightly "No My Lord, not while Dumbledore still lives, they fear him and what he could do" Voldemort scowled a dismissed him with a wave of his hand.  
"McNair" Another man stepped forward "The werewolves will they join?" McNair took a breath to steady himself "Greyback's pack will join, however the rest fear Dumbledore too much, his hatred of these creatures is well known"  
Voldemort growled in anger "It seems that our allies require Dumbledore to die before fighting for us, very will he shall die." a silence filled the room "Go, find more people who are willing to fight for our cause" Voldemort stared out across the room "You may leave now" With a collective bow Voldemort watched his followers file out of the room "Severus wait" the man in question paused, turned and bowed waiting for orders "I have a mission for you"

**AN: Please read and review, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, hopefully in the next couple of weeks, but it its not don't worry I have no plans on abandoning this story.**


	11. Reunions and Holidays

Harry Barton

**AN:As always thank you to those who have reviewed I appreciate every one of them.**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, a few things came up and my inspiration went missing, but it seems to be back now, hopefully it won't be such a long wait to the next chapter but I can promise nothing. I know now exactly where I am going with this story and have the next few chapters outlined as well as an overview of the story, so hopefully the next chapter will not take so long to write.**

**By the way what did everyone think of guardians of the galaxy. I thought it was amazing, one of there best films yet.**

**Allietheepic7: Am trying to improve the way I write, hopefully this chapter will be easier too read.  
Little-bast: Don't worry, Hermione has no romantic feelings for Harry or vice-versa.**

Chapter 10: Reunions and Holidays.

Dumbledore stumbled slightly as the portkey deposited him outside of Nurmengard's wards. He walked up the winding path a small smile gracing his lips as he thought about seeing his lover again. The guard held up his hand and Dumbledore stopped he knew the rules and handed over his wand. He kept the Elder wand hidden, it always amused him to think that he got one over on the guards by handing over his second wand. With the wand handed over, the guard stepped aside and allowed Dumbledore to enter the prison fortress.

Dumbledore stepped through the archway into the prison, it was a huge black structure reaching up into the sky the four walls seemed to close in on anyone who entered, no light permeated through the door or from the open sky, if it wasn't for the torches flickering creating a eerie glow the prison would be in complete darkness. Dumbledore started up the steps that ran up the wall the twisted up the four sides as the rose. The moans and murmurs of prisoners long since forgotten about filled his ears but he blocked them out as he always did, intent only on reaching the highest level of the prison. As he ascended higher he resisted the urge to look down, there was a compulsion charm on the stairs that anyone who looked down would have the irresistible urge to jump, this was a safety feature designed as they believed that if anyone managed to get out of their cell, they wouldn't have the strength of mind to resist the compulsion charm. Hurrying so he wouldn't have to hear the pitiful noises that were coming from the cells.

He ascended to the highest point of the prison and eagerly pushed open the door. He froze when he saw the empty cell and let out a scream of anger and frustration. Striding into the room his magic whirling angrily he picked up the note that was left on the bed.  
_Dumbledore you've fucked me over for the past 60 years, now let me return the favour._  
With a growl of anger the note set itself on fire and strode out of the room intending to find who had let Grindelwald walk out, and who had ignored his instructions for not visitors except himself.

While Dumbledore was furiously screaming at the guards at Nurmengard he had no idea that back in England events were being set in motion that could ruin him. Amelia Bones, director of the DMLE sat in her office awaiting two of her aurors who had requested a private meeting with her. She was unsure of what it was about but from the request she knew it was important. There was a knock on her door and her secretary stuck her head around the door.

"Madam Bones, Aurors Tonks and Kingsley here to see you" Amelia nodded "Show them in please Claire" Her assistant nodded and held the door open. Aurors Tonks and Kingsley walked in, accompanied by Officer Shaw.  
"Madam Bones" the two Aurors greeted with a short nod of their heads.  
"Tonks, Kingsley, I assume this man has something to do with why you wanted to talk to me" Tonks glanced at Kingsley who nodded.  
"Madam Bones, this is Officer Shaw" they shook hands in greeting "Yesterday he arrested The Dursley's, the family Harry Potter lives with over the summer" Madam Bones looked up sharply "Do we know where Potter is, I still want to talk to him but in seems Dumbledore is blocking all attempts for anyone to contact him"  
Shaw nodded "I can guess where Potter is, but where he is exactly I wouldn't be sure, perhaps the Goblins at Gringotts know how to contact him" Bones looked conflicted but nodded.  
"I shall contact the Goblins and see what they say most likely they will refuse to give out details of a client, but now I want to know why you're here and why the Dursley's have been arrested."

Shaw grimly nodded once and opened the file that he had brought with him. "Yesterday I had the Dursley's arrested for Child abuse and neglect. I also have a file here about there finances" he handed the file over and Madam Bones drew in a sharp breath. "They we're being paid to keep Harry there"  
Shaw nodded sadly "It seems that way yes, but worse is who authorised those payments"  
Madam Bones looked up warily "I'm not going to like this am I?"  
Shaw shook his head sadly "It was Dumbledore" Bones turned white and just blinked not knowing what to say "It gets worse I'm afraid" Shaw continued his voice apologetic "It turns out he sealed the Potter's wills and knew that Sirius Black was not the Potter's secret keeper"  
At this Amelia Bone's face hardened "Are you saying that Dumbledore has been deliberately engineered everything to keep everyone away from Harry who could help him" Shaw nodded "It seems that way yes" Madam Bones dropped her head into her hands and sighed "Ok, leave your files with me, I will take it from here" Shaw nodded and stood to leave "Oh you should also know there is no chance of the Dursleys getting off they're going to be sentenced at the end of the week as no lawyer wants to defend them" Madam Bones nodded and Shaw left the office.

Madam Bones leaned back and sighed before looking to Tonks and Kingsley "Was there anything else that you required from me?" She frowned slightly as she saw the nervous look cross both her employee's faces.  
Kingsley was the one who spoke first filling her in on everything that the order had started to do before they had realised that Dumbledore didn't seem to care. Madam Bones seemed to age before them. "So your not only telling me that Voldemort's back, but Dumbledore may have his own side in this fight and our minister is refusing to believe anyone or the reports about people going missing"  
Tonks nodded "That about sums it up Ma'am" Bones sighed deeply and leant back "Ok I'll need a couple of days to think about this. Tonks return on Thursday, I'll have made my decision then" The two Aurors nodded and left the office.

Fury stood at the end of the meeting room talking quietly to Coulson as the Avengers team slowly filtered in. He nodded to everyone as they entered.  
"Ok I'll keep this short, I know your not my soldiers but we need to de-brief, do we know what happened out there or what cause it?"  
Steve took the lead as he so often did and shook his head "There we're no identifying marks on any of the men or the building, so I don't think it was Hydra, their soldiers always like to tell everyone that they are Hydra."  
Fury nodded "That does seem to be their method, do we know anyone else who could have pulled this off?"  
Steve shrugged "There was no evidence of who could have pulled this off, my best guess is that they were mercenary's that we're hired by one of our enemies"  
Fury nodded. "Agent Coulson, any ideas?" Coulson shook his head, "None" he replied "Other than they had training equivalent to our best operatives, as in they had specialist training, but I don't know where from, they barely spoke half a dozen words, but English was obviously not their first language"  
Fury sighed "so they could have been hired by anyone, Ok I want you all to keep your ears to the ground and see if anything turns up, I've got a team going over the site where you were found Coulson"  
Coulson looked pensive for a moment before asking "Sir I'd like to request that my team travel back to help, we've been there before and might be of some help"  
Fury thought for a moment before nodded "Go, take your team, report back the minute you have something" Coulson nodded and hurried out the room as Fury turned back to the face the room. "Is there anything anyone else believes needs to be said"  
Clint spoke up stretching his shoulders and back while everyone else shook their heads "We need to find out who these people where any why the captured Coulson's team, I mean can we just rule out that it was just a opportunist attack by some people who don't like us?" The room fell silent, no-one had seemed to consider that and ever Fury looked slightly shocked by the idea.  
"I shall look into, for now you should all go and relax and try not to get into any trouble" he said this last part while looking directly at Tony who just grinned and shrugged in an I can't help it kind of way  
"Dismissed all of you" Fury barked. As one the members of the Avengers stood and with nods and Fury left them room.

Harry was pacing the living room worried about his father. "You'll wear your shoes out by doing that"  
Harry stopped and looked up to see Jane standing in the doorway looking at him.  
He gave her a small smile "If you can figure something out for me to do, then I'll stop, but until then I'll keep worrying" Jane smiled, and moved over to one of the couches and sat down.  
"Well I could use some company" she said. Harry looked conflicted for a moment before moving at sitting awkwardly at the other end of the couch.  
"So you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Jane asked gently after a few moments of silence.  
Harry looked conflicted for a moment before speaking "I don't know how to deal with this, the worrying about someone I care about, it's never happened to me before"  
Jane look confused "But what about your family, your friends back in England, have you never worried about them?" Harry grimaced "My relatives" he said with as much disdain as possible "Wouldn't have cared if I dropped dead in front of them, as for Hogwarts, normally it was me who was in danger of getting hurt, or when I was worried I was there with them able to help. Just sitting around helpless is new to me"  
Jane nodded sagely a look of understanding crossing her face. "So it's not the worrying, it's the not being able to do anything about it" Harry thought for a moment before nodding. Jane smiled slightly "Well it's something you'll have to get used to unfortunately"  
Harry just sighed "That's what worries me, I don't want to get used to it, I don't want to get used to the last remaining member of my family going out to here, there and everywhere and putting himself in harms way without me being able to do anything about it"  
Jane smiled sadly and nodded "I know I worry that I will as well, I guess you just need to find something to do while they're out, to try and block the worrying rather than stop worrying."  
Harry nodded and smiled "Thanks, I'll think about it" He stood up. "I need to stretch my legs, I'm going to wander around the tower for a bit, thanks for talking" Jane nodded and turned to look out the window as Harry left the room.

Harry had only been gone for several moments before a small ding announced the arrival of the lift. Turn Jane glanced over her shoulder and her face lit up when she saw that Thor and the rest had returned, jumping up off the couch she rushed over and threw her arms around him. Thor hugged her back just as enthusiastically.  
"Whow there big man" Tony said with a grin "You don't want to break her" Thor just shook his head in amusement, he would never hurt Jane.  
"Do you know where Harry is?" Clint asked. Jane shook her head "He was here a few minutes ago, but wandered off" Clint nodded and moved away to find his son while the rest of the Avenger team moved off allowing themselves to relax for the first time that day.

It was later in the afternoon and Clint was sat on the balcony over looking Tony's workshop, watching Tony and Harry play with the bolts for Harry's bow. "You know your dad made all the arrows for his bows, why didn't you ask him?" Tony enquired. Harry smiled "Because there arrows not bolts, there's less room to fit extras in, also I wanted to see if I, we, could do the same with magic"  
Tony looked at Harry curiously "Explain what you mean" he said as he swung a stool round and sat on it facing Harry.  
Harry thought for a moment "Well what I mean is I was wondering if it was possible to contain magic in the bolts until they struck a target and then exploded or something"  
Tony looked confused "I wouldn't know if that was possible, first we'd have to work out if magic could be contained, if it can then it should be easy, if it can't then it probably won't be possible." Harry nodded and grinned "So how do we go about finding out if it can be contained?"  
Tony leant back his face a mask of confusion before his eyes lit up "We need to find a way of monitoring your magic, I mean its just the manipulation of energy isn't it?"  
Harry nodded "I think so yes" Tony moved around his workshop grabbing several sheets of paper "So we need to figure out how that energy is manipulated and what type of energy it is" Harry nodded "Right so what do we have to do?"  
Clint stood with a smile, he was glad that Harry had been accepted into the group as easily as Jane had when Thor first introduced her. With that thought his mind turned to Natasha he was fairly sure he was falling in love with and with a last glance towards his son, he turned to go find her.

The next day found Harry down in the training room with Natasha, she was slowly and calmly pointing out parts of the human body, that if you hit hard or fast enough would cause immense pain for the opponent and would put them out of the fight for several moments.  
"Remember Harry, the aim of all fights is make sure you get can away to fight again, something those idiots upstairs seem to forget sometimes" Harry nodded. "I mean it" Natasha's voice was serious  
"Both Tony and Thor seem to forget that running is always an option in a fight, if you don't think you can win there's no point in sticking around, in our line of work if you lose a fight you'll end up dead or captured, neither of which is preferable." Harry nodded a lot more focused this time as Natasha's words sunk in.  
"Good, you're starting to understand" Natasha said with a small smile. "Right I want you to hit the dummy here"  
Harry took half a step forward and jabbed his fist into the jugular of the dummy. "Good, now kick here" indicating a point on the dummy's leg.

This continued for the next hour, Harry's arms and legs we're burning slightly and his punches were becoming slower. Natasha took a step back "Enough" she said softly. Harry took a couple of steps backwards breathing deeply, trying to get his arms to stop shaking. "How are you feeling?" Natasha asked.  
Harry grinned warily "Sore, my arms are tingling slightly" Natasha nodded "That's to be expected, you keeping up your training with Steve"  
Harry shook his head in a non-committal way "Kind of, he's changed it" Natasha looked at him with confusion and suspicion in her eyes "Changed it how?" she asked warily. Worried that Steve wasn't training him.  
Harry grinned "Well he's got me running and doing weights, basically he thinks I'm too small and skinny so he's trying to fix that" Natasha nodded looking relieved which cause Harry to smirk  
"You thought he'd stop training me didn't you?" Natasha just glared at him "No of course not" Harry just nodded "Ok I'll believe you, he said with a smirk that he threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the training room.

That evening Harry found himself round a table talking to Sirius and Remus. Remus smiled at him "So I guess we should figure out what you're going to do about school" Sirius groaned "Why bother I mean it's not like he's going to need it really is he?"  
Remus glared at Sirius "Really Padfoot, and what is he going to do then, he can't sit around the tower for the rest of his life not doing anything" "Why not?" Sirius shot back "He has the money to do that if he wants to"  
Remus sighed "But that's not the point, doing that wouldn't be good for him"  
"So he can just do what his dad does, help save the earth and all that" Sirius replied. Remus threw his hands up in the air in frustration "His dad was trained and now works for SHIELD, it's not as if he does it for fun, which is what you what Harry to right, have fun?"  
Sirius grinned "Of course I do, without having fun life is meaningless."  
Remus just rolled his eyes "Look eventually Voldemort and Dumbledore will both be defeated and then Harry will need qualifications" Sirius nodded "So lots sign him up to take his OWLs independently and teach him ourselves"

"You know I'm right here right?" Harry said annoyance clear in his voice. Both Sirius and Remus looked guilty at him. "Sorry Harry" Remus said sheepishly.  
Sirius just grinned he hadn't forgotten, he just wanted to see how long it would take for Harry to speak up  
"Well what do you want to do?" he asked.  
"Well I know I don't want to return to England until Voldemort is defeated. I'm also not sure about joining another school when I can make a difference here, plus Voldemort could turn up at any point and I don't really want to put anyone in danger" Harry rubbed his face tiredly "I guess we should register with the American Ministry as an independent student and you two can see if you two can teach me everything I need to know, if you can't I guess I could always hirer a couple of tutors"  
Remus nodded "Ok well I'll fill out the paperwork in the morning" Harry grinned "Thanks Mooney" With a quick glance Harry realised what the time was.  
"Well I'm going to go and sleep I've got a feeling I'm going to need it" Remus and Sirius nodded "Night pup" Sirius said with a grin as Harry left the room.

The next morning found everyone dragged out of bed by JARVIS who when they complained just said that Tony wanted a house meeting. Harry stumbled into the room still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes and flopped down next to Darcy, ignoring Sirius and Remus' grins. They had taken to teasing him about how he seemed to like hanging out with her more than his own god-father.  
"Aww" Darcy said quickly so no-one else could hear "You know you're kind of cute when you've just woken up" Harry just glared at her "And how are you so awake?" he demanded. Darcy just shrugged "I dunno, guess I've already had my coffee" she giggled as Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of coffee.  
Tony bounced into the room and grinned as he saw everyone "Right guys" Pepper coughed "And girls, of course" Tony added as Sirius smirked "You're so whipped" Tony glared at him "Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Enough" Pepper through up her hands.  
"Am not" Tony muttered sulkily, he then perked up "Right I'm sure you all want to know why I've woken you up" Remus rolled his eyes "No we just woke up stupidly early for fun" Tony looked at him in confusion  
"You do that? Wake up for fun?" Pepper just groaned "Really Tony, can we just get back to why you've woken us all up" Tong grinned widely "We're all going on holiday" No-one really reacted other than to just stare at him either with confusion or amazement.  
Pepper was the first one to speak up "You're inviting people on holiday with you?" she asked sceptically. Tony just shrugged "You've been telling me I shouldn't go on holiday by myself so I don't know why you're complaining" Pepper raised her eyebrow "Well it's your choice, but I believe this is the first good suggestion you've had in a while" she said.  
Tony grinned "Right then since your all agreed I'll give everyone five hours to pack"

Pepper, Jane and Darcy just stared at him "Five hours?" Darcy said. Tony nodded grinning knowing he wouldn't leave until everyone was ready. With mutters of promises of pain for only giving them five hours to pack the three of them rushed out the room to go back.  
Sirius just looked at Tony with suspicion "You wouldn't actually leave until they were ready would you?" Bruce and Clint laughed "Of course he wouldn't he just likes winding Pepper up" Natasha supplied with a grin as she stood out  
"Come on Clint you can help me pick out which bikini's I should take" Clint grinned like the cat who had just caught the canary as he let Natasha lead him out of the room.  
Thor looked on with confused "Do all earth women allow their men to help pick out their undergarments" Sirius laughed "What has Jane asked you?" Thor nodded a small blush appearing on his face as he remembered that conversation "Well yes most women who have a boyfriend ask their opinion because they know they will make them feel good, do the women on Asgard not ask their boyfriends to help?" Steve asked.  
Thor laughed "Do not be silly Asgardians do not wear undergarments" Sirius just sat there opened mouthed for a moment "Damn, I've got to go to Asgard" Bruce just shook his head "They would eat you alive" Sirius grin just got wider "Yeah but what a way to go" Harry stood up shacking his head "Right well now I've been scared for life, I believe I'm going to go pack for this holiday"

Ten hours later, Harry stepped off Tony's private jet, and stared around in amazement, he never imagined a place like this. The sand seemed almost white under the sun, and it was peaceful and quiet.  
"Wow" he heard Darcy and Jane whisper behind him. Tony jumped down the steps grinning "Well what are you all waiting for, go explore, we're got the entire island to ourselves."  
Remus just stared at Tony "You own an island" Tony grinned back "Of course, I need somewhere to escape from the press" Remus nodded "I'm sure that Harry wished he had an island he could escape too sometimes" Tony shrugged "Well all he has to do it ask and I'll allow him to use this one whenever he wants" Remus chuckled, "He might just take you up on that"  
Tony nodded and walked to the front of the group he had brought to his island. "Right, well if everyone would follow me we'll be staying just behind these trees" Tony set off down the path before anyone else could react.  
With skeptical looks and shrugs everyone followed him. Harry found himself walking next to Darcy. She glanced up at him and smiled at seeing him look so happy "So how is your first time seeing the beach?" Harry grinned widely "It's awesome, is it always so clean and peaceful" Darcy shook her head sadly "Unfortunately nope, most of the beeches nowadays are over crowded and have rubbish on them that takes volunteers hours to clean up."

They pasted through the trees and Harry just stopped in amazement a the huge villa that was built into the side of the cliff. Even Sirius who had been brought up in the pureblood life style was shocked by the size of it. Of course Tony was just standing there bouncing on his heels grinning at everyones reaction.  
Bruce just stared at Tony "Did you really build that just for yourself" Tony shrugged "Well yes and no, I built it to host parties then realised I don't want hundreds of people on my island so it's never really been used. Come on I'll show you around" Tony started down the path, as everyone else shook themselves out of their amazed stupors and followed him.

The villa was beautiful, even Harry could tell that, with his limited experiences, the grand entrance way split into three staircases each going to a different part of the house, one to the rooms, one to the recreation area and the last one down to the safe beach, where Tony had had shark nets installed so it was safe to swim in the sea.  
"JARVIS, is everything ready?" The voice of JARVIS sounded out, just like it did back in the Tower in New York. "Everything is prepared for you and your guests arrival sir"  
Tony nodded "Thank you JARVIS" before he turned back to the group  
"Now all follow me, we can go find your rooms" Steve looked at him strangely "This is your house, don't you know which rooms will be for who?" Tony just grinned and shook his head "That's all just part of the fun"  
Sirius bounded after Tony up the stairs grinning he turned back to Remus and Harry "I think I like him more and more every day" Remus just sighed "Really, is her ever going to grow up"  
Harry glanced at Remus "Do we really want him to?" Remus just shook his head "Not really, he wouldn't be him them" Harry just smiled and started up the stairs.

The stairs lead to a landing which had doors running along either side. Tony stuck his head out of one "Right your names are on the doors, have fun" Pepper just sighed "I'll go make sure he's not doing anything stupid" she said as she walked through the door which Tony had just leaned out of. Everyone just smiled at the obviousness of Peppers feelings before moving off to find the rooms which would be theirs for the duration of their visit.

Harry entered the room and looked around in astonishment. The room was huge, a large bed that just made him want to lay down and sleep sat against one wall. Harry slid his shoes off and felt the soft carpet under his feet. A quick glance told him the bathroom was just as extravagant the large bath filling most of the room, if Harry had to guess it would fit at least six people. Everything was of the highest quality, evidently Tony hadn't been bothered by the amount of money he spent of the place. Walking to the door Harry opened it and stepped out onto the balcony that ran along the side of the villa and stared out at the view. The island lay sprawled out in front of him. The beach lay off to his right, and the sea soft and gentle seemed to stretch forever in every direction.

"Am impressive place isn't it" Harry turned to see Clint stepping out of the door further down the villa. Harry snorted "That's one word for it"  
Clint shrugged "Extravagant, expensive, over the top would all do as well I guess" Harry laughed and nodded.  
Clint came over and put his arm around Harry's shoulder, glad that he had stopped flinching whenever someone touched him. "So while we're here you're going to relax and not worry about what's happening in the rest of the world"  
Harry looked up at his dad "I will if you manage to" Clint nodded and smiled "Well then, how about we go exploring" Harry nodded excitedly and rushed back into his room to change Clint grinned to see him acting his age, yes this holiday would probably be good for all of them.

**AN: Hopefully the next chapter won't be such a long wait, please read and review**


End file.
